Galaxy Angel Retold - Sorrows Of An Angel
by StevieBond
Summary: In an alternate universe. Arnold leads the six Moon Angel girls against a formidable demon the size of a small moon. The downside is that only one Angel can face it at a time, but can Arnold stand strong when he considers the possible and painful sadness to come?
1. The Moon Demon

**I'm back to the GA Retold stuff once again but with something a little different this time.**

 **This takes place in an alternative GA universe and it's gonna be quite an emotional ride, you'll find out soon.**

* * *

The Moon Demon

The vast reaches of space, there's nothing like it when it comes to discovering what is out there in the galaxy. Whether it's new planets or civilisations, none of this could be topped by the fact that EDEN is home to the foundling source of Lost Technology that makes space travel possible. But not everywhere in the galaxy is a safe haven, especially is one place where the majority of the battles taking place.

A large fleet that represents the strongest Empire of Transbaal is at war with an automated fleet that is in command of a foe that no living being has ever seen since the rebirth of human life following the Chrono Quake several centuries ago. The enemy leader itself as it's been described is the size of the smallest moon that exists in the galaxy, but it is more than just a moon, it's been also described as some kind of demon...and it's alive!

How...how is all of that possible I hear you ask? That is the one question I have yet to find the answers for. I am Arnold Williams, the commander of the Elsior and the one leading the charge with the rest of the Transbaal army behind me. That isn't all though, I have what I would call the ace up my sleeve, or six aces up my sleeve. They are the greatest pilots I know, the ones who I can always count on. They are the Moon Angel Wing, six beautiful girls who are all different from each other that command the Emblem Frames. There was a seventh Emblem Frame that had my name on it, but I couldn't use it as I had my commander role ranked as a higher priority.

But I also know the members of the crew who work hard on the ship, mainly the ones who I watch over on the bridge. Lester Coolduras was the sub-commander, Almo was in charge of communications and Coco did the radar work that often saved us from many battles that we had won. But right now wasn't the time for me to revel on past events. At this moment, we were at the front lines where a massive group of automated ships were and the Moon Demon that we nicknamed was said to be far away from us for now.

Charging straight through and hoping for the best would not be a sensible choice, since we had no further information on what the Moon Demon really is on the inside. We were at a stand off situation, both sides did not seem to want to make a move. At first it would seem kind of boring to be at a stalemate, but I knew that there would be bigger problems around the corner and this was only the beginning of what was to come.

"Hey Arnold." Lester said. "You paying attention?"

"I can see what's in front of me." I replied in my commander outfit. "To think that it's come to this, never have I expected to be at a standoff with an automated fleet in front of us."

"Yeah, but this is all they have at the moment. The Moon Demon is apparently far, far away from us and the reports we're getting can't be unseen."

He was right on that claim, there were disturbing reports that the Moon Demon originally surfaced in the far south east part of the galaxy, the one corner of the galaxy that was explored the least. That was where our most disturbing enemy came from, but there were other reports of other sightings, yet they were dismissed as pointless gossip.

"I know that, Lester, but what else can we do?" I sighed, sitting back in my chair. "If we charge at the enemy front-line now, we won't have any spare fleets or other essentials left to defeat the Moon Demon itself."

"My point exactly and we can't use scouts or transmissions either."

"From what the scouts say...well the ones that come back alive." Coco said with sadness.

"Using communications with it is impossible and the fleet uses some kind of signal jammer should we ever get close." Almo added.

"Well Arnold, it's your call right now." Lester reminded. "Shall we send in our aces?"

I pondered that for a moment, sending in the Angel Wing would be the a good move but how long could they stay out there in combat for the long run? Although as a pilot myself, if I was to join them in battle, we would stand a much stronger chance of wiping out the enemy front line and clear the way so that we would have reinforcements at the ready.

It would be a risk to take, but it might be the only realistic move we had. I stood up from my commander chair and looked with determination. "Send out the Moon Angel Wing and inform the Transbaal army HQ that I shall take to the field as well."

"Arnold, you sure you wanna do that?" Lester asked.

"There is no other option right now." I stood my ground. "If we want to end this stalemate, we have to strike first and using our Emblem Frames is the best we have."

"Understood, just be damn careful out there, you have an army behind you after all."

"Don't need to remind me of that one." I began to leave. "Then I leave the bridge in your hands, Lester. Keep me on the line when I'm in my frame."

"Got it, go on ahead."

I nodded, leaving the bridge and walking my day down to the hanger. I was the only one there at first, but I got into my frame and waited for the six girls to join me. Eventually, they showed up and got into their frames. Milfie, the cheerful and very lucky. Ranpha, the fiery and fastest of them all. Mint, the elegant with telepathy. Forte, the strong and the one who always has my back. Vanilla, the quiet but the most reliable. Finally Chitose, who's range is greater than the rest of our frames and always wants to do her best.

All seven of us as one makes us one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy and the Transbaal army knew this very well. The hanger doors opened and we flew out into the open space. Lester appeared on my screen with the radar on show, the enemy front-line consisted of eight destroyers, six cruisers, four missile frigates and two battleships.

"Here's the situation." Lester said. "We are located here in the northwest of the map, we have allied reinforcements on either side of the Elsior. The enemy front line is deployed in the south east."

"With no sign of the Moon Demon, we have a chance to catch the automated army off guard and strike them while we have the chance." I responded. "Then our orders are simple. Eliminate the enemy front-line so we can push further to the demon's location. You ready girls?"

"Yes, we'll win because we have my luck!" Milfie replied happily.

"We don't need luck when we can knock those ships right out the park." Ranpha added.

"I fear that I might behave less elegantly whilst in battle." Mint giggled.

"Hey if that happens, it's no big deal." Forte responded. "We'll just go all out as always."

"And we will protect many lives." Vanilla said.

"Yes it's how we got this far." Chitose agreed.

I nodded. "Good to know that we're in agreement, then let us engage, the fight begins!"

 _Background music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Soaring Emblem Frames_

The battle started and we agreed to battle solo on each of the destroyers as the first part. My Silver Speeder had just as much speed and armour as Milfie's frame, but the acceleration could do with some work. Then again, I have never once complained about how my frame handles in all the times I've had to be out on the field. My mini-guns and heat-seeker missiles brought one destroyer down. The six girls had no problems on their side and I tore through the last destroyer.

"Kung Fu Fighter, ready to unleash my special." Ranpha said.

"We've got cruisers on the move, use it now." I replied.

Ranpha was always the fastest of us and would dive straight into action without hesitation and it often showed, despite her frame having the weakest armour.

"ANCHOR CLAW!" Her claws had been modified to bounce off on other automated ships if too close, she ended up taking out three cruisers in one.

"Geez, save us some of the glory." Forte remarked as she brought out her attacks on a cruiser that went down.

"Lucky Star here, I shot one down, did you see that?" Milfie asked.

I nodded.

"Another enemy has been defeated." Mint said. "On to the next one."

"Target defeated." Vanilla said as I saw the last cruiser gone.

"Arnold, I'm ready to use my special now." Chitose intervened.

"Try to snipe those missile frigates down, they're up next." I replied. "If any of them still stand, I'll finish them off."

Chitose brought her frame and lined up her targets. "This is as far as you'll go. FATAL ARROW!"

Her lethal shots brought down two of the four frigates, the other two were heavily damaged.

"I'll take the rest down for you." Mint intervened. "FLIER DANCE!"

All that was left were the two battle ships, when suddenly-

"Commander Arnold!" Coco exclaimed. "Enemy reinforcements from behind the front line."

"Damn!" I responded. "There are three high-speed frigates and one carrier, this doesn't look good."

"Leave them to me." Milfie said. "HYPER CANNON!" Her special brought three of them down. "Awww, I've missed the carrier."

"Not a problem, I'll deal with it." I turned my frame around to where the enemy ship was.

"I've got the battleships in range, STRIKE BURST!" Forte yelled and her attacks brought down the battleships, however she took quite a bit of damage due to her slow speed. "Vanilla, a little help, please."

"Understood...Repair Wave!" She called out and our frames were back to normal.

"One enemy ship left." I said as I drove towards the carrier. "Here it comes...SPIKE DRIVER!" My drill tore through the carrier and it exploded, there was nothing else left.

 _Background music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Enemy front line destroyed." Coco said. "We won!"

"Great job out there, commander." Lester praised. "They never saw it coming."

"And that's why we're the greatest pilots of the galaxy, no enemy can touch us." I said. "Well, we better fall back to the Elsior and discuss the next move."

"Hold on a second." Almo intervened. "We just received an emergency transmission not far from where we are."

 _End Of background Music_

This had me curious on the spot. "A transmission, how can that be? There should be nothing except the Moon Demon."

"Wait, it's gotta be coming the allied battleship that was reported missing a few days ago." Lester said. "Could it be..."

"Admiral Luft." I finished. He was the person in charge of the entire Transbaal command structure when this all began, but then three days earlier, he and a small scout he commanded went missing and we were worried if something had happened to him. Now it seems like something has.

"Then we better travel towards to where that ship is...brace ourselves everyone, this could be about to get nasty."

"Got it, Arnold." Lester replied. "All forces, prepare to move with the Elsior."

We fell back to the Elsior for resupplying and went back out, leading the now cleared path and things were quiet for a moment but every thousand feet we moved closer, I could sense a bad omen getting bigger. Until we spotted a small moon in our view, it was as dark as anything that I hadn't seen. But once we moved closer and closer, the moon began to suddenly turn...it wasn't a normal moon now.

 _Background music:_

 _Chrono Cross OST - Star Tower_

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in whisper talk. In front of me was three quarters of a normal small moon but the last of it...it was like a demon alright, but a demon of that size with claws so big you could fit 50 anchor claws in each hand can only be the stuff of living nightmares. Good thing I had a strong stomach for this.

"What the heck?!" Lester echoed on my monitor screen. "Th-that's?!"

"The Moon Demon!" Coco and Almo finished in sync, although I heard trembling in their voices.

"It's here already?!" I had to regain my focus. To see it up close and not knowing it could be this huge, it's far worse than I could've imagined.

"Uwaaah!" Milfie yelled in fright. "It's so scary! I'm so scared!"

"Calm down!" Ranpha lightly warned. "Th-this is nothing, r-right?"

"Ranpha, it's okay to be just as scared as we all are." Forte said. "Even if I am as well."

"I can't bare to look at it!" Chitose exclaimed. "This is wrong."

Vanilla was shivering a little. "I'm f-f-frightened."

"It's okay Vanilla, j-just stay close to us." Mint responded, trying to not be scared.

"Stay strong girls." I intervened. "Do not allow your fears to overwhelm you, we still have a mission to eliminate this threat."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Forte asked.

Just as I was about to answer, the Moon Demon roared and we all felt the force, we got pushed back and it threw us off guard.

"Dammit...that freaky thing is...wait, we're here because Admiral Luft needs us." I said. "Wait...the Moon Demon is holding something."

"Commander Arnold!" Coco said. "That's the allied battleship, Admiral Luft may still be inside that!"

"Huh?!" I set up an open wide transmission just in case the moon demon had a voice. "You demonic excuse for a moon, let that ship go!"

*ROAR*

"So you choose not to...then we have no choice, but to attack you!" I was about to make the first strike when-

 _End of background music_

"Hold on, incoming transmission from the ship." Almo intervened.

I was in shock, maybe there's hope. "Put it through."

 _Background music:_

 _Neptunia Re;birth 2 OST - Tear Drop_

Then on my screen was the man himself and he was in bad shape. " Commander Arnold..." He sighed in pain.

"Admiral Luft!" I exclaimed. "Is that you inside the battle ship?"

"It's only...me that is alive, but indeed I am, but I won't be for much longer...you must leave at once, retreat."

"Retreat? No, we can't leave you here, we'll save you!"

He laughed. "You are always optimistic, Arnold, but even you must learn and know your limits. You must fall back and make preparations."

"Preparations?"

He coughed, trying to catch his breath. "When I'm gone, then the command of the entire fleet is yours..."

"But how can I, I'm just a commander."

"You will, have faith in everyone who will put their lives on the line for peace across the galaxy...farewell Arnold."

The transmission ended and we started in horror as the Moon Demon that was still holding the allied battleship raised both of it arms and slapped the claws together with a loud clap noise and roared again. The battleship exploded into millions of fragments...no, no way! Admiral Luft is...is...dead?!

"No..." Vanilla sighed in shiver.

"I...can't watch." Chitose added turning her face away.

"LUUUUUUFFFFT!" I yelled in anger. "Moon Demon...you will pay dearly for killing our Admiral!"

"Arnold, Luft is right." Forte said. "We have to leave now, there's nothing we can do."

"But-"

"We can't lose you either!" Ranpha exclaimed.

Mint was in agreement with a serious look on her face. "Remember that you're the one leading the entire army."

I sighed in defeat, I couldn't argue with those girls. "Alright everyone, let's fall back and retreat back to Transbaal, we'll regroup there and provide a battle plan."

"Understood." Lester responded. "All you angels get back on the ship, you too as well, Arnold."

"Alright I'm coming..."

 _End of background music_

Just as I was about to turn and follow the rest, the Moon Demon roared and suddenly attacked by swiping at me.

"WHAT THE?!" I tried to go as fast as I could, if only frame was faster than this. "Argh!"

The demon's claw shaped into a fist and launched an attack right into my frame. "ARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

My frame was out of control and was knocked away from the demon at an alarming speed...until it collided into one of the asteroids, the frame itself was lucky enough to not to break since there is no air in the vacuum of space...but I...I...I couldn't see or hear anything...was this it...was this the end?

But that was answered when after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, I heard the beeps of a monitor.

I must've survived it in the end, but what was to come would be a far greater pain than what I felt in my entire body...

* * *

 **And so it all begins, you may have noticed that there was a lot of background music typed in, you might wanna get used to that for this story. ;)**

 **Next Time on Sorrows Of An Angel, an interesting OC appears with a gift that may be a blessing and a curse.**


	2. Mysterious Bracelet

**Well, just as soon as I put the first one up, here's the second one already (I have some important work to do until tomorrow evening.)**

 **Same as before, expect a few background musics from some of my favourite games (yes, even GA music, lol).**

* * *

Mysterious Bracelet

Beep...beep...beep. That was all I was hearing the moment I started coming back to my senses. At last, my eyes began to open slowly and I could see that I wasn't in my frame anymore, but in the infirmary. I stretched slowly and yawned before getting up...well at least I tried to get up, yet I was in so much pain as I sat up right.

"Owww..." I groaned. "...the infirmary? Then I must've survived."

I heard a gasp. "Commander Williams, you're awake!"

"Doctor Cera...I can't quite move..."

"Don't move around too much, your body took a very bad hit when we checked you over."

"A bad hit?" I looked at myself. I was wrapped in bandages around my right chest and right arm. My left hand had plasters and I felt my forehead that had bandages and one cotton plaster stuck above my right eye. "Damn...I really damaged myself badly."

"Yeah, when we all retreated, we were able to grab your frame in time." Cera sighed. "Speaking of which, Creta says that your frame has been heavily damaged, repairs on it make take a long while."

"So it looks like I'll be out of action until me and my frame have fully recovered."

"Well only in the field, but not with your usual commander role."

"I see...wait, Luft! Oh right, he's gone..."

Cera looked in sadness. "Yeah, that means you'll be leading the entire Transbaal navy from now on."

"Yep, but I've done well as Commander so far, I might as well take it to the next level...well, as soon as I leave the infirmary."

Cera's expression changed. "Well if you do, use that walking stick beside you and just be VERY careful you hear?"

"Yes, yes, I can look out for myself." I moved slowly out of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. "Owww...you're right, I'll need that stick."

Just before I left, I saw Cera sighing maybe she had something to say but she tried to hide it. I thought not to dive into it further and I left the infirmary. The place seemed deserted a bit as I hobbled down the hallways and up to the A Block area. I then went into my Commander Room and went straight for my bed. Resting on the infirmary bed is all well and good, but my own bed is extremely more comfy, although I had to use the ship's alarm clock to stop me from having oversleeps.

But as soon as I rested down on the bed, I had a ding noise outside my room. "Yes, come on in."

Then I saw a face that I had never seen before. "Well, well, it seems you are awake at last."

 _Background music:_

 _Medievil 2 Soundtrack - Wulfrum Hall_

"Hey, who the heck are you?" I pointed at him. "You're not a familiar person."

The person in front of me was dressed in a light blue robe with black wings, white gloves and a top hat to match. The face was of a normal one with dark black hair, yet he had mysterious green eyes that were definitely not human eyes. No way, he can't be a cat because those are cat-styles eyes. I had a feeling that he is not from where we live.

"Oh, quite the cold greeting from someone who's life was just saved." He remarked.

I didn't like his attitude. "As commander of this ship, I have a right to ask you. Now identify yourself and explain why you are here."

"Fine...I understand. You may refer to me as Alexander Lightbringer and you should be grateful that you're back among the living."

"Among the living? You're lying! Doctor Cera told me that I survived."

He smirked at me. "Did she now? I'm not surprised that she didn't tell you the full story of what happened to you."

"You mean there's more?"

"Well do not be discouraged, but moments after your ship crashed into the asteroid...your body was still, like a lifeless stone."

I shivered. "Life...less?"

"Of course, everyone didn't know that at the time. But I was in the area at the time, scouting for the Moon Demon and that's when I saw you."

"I see..."

"You must have been the biggest moron in the galaxy if you thought you could take that on yourself."

I didn't take kindly. "Who are you calling a moron? You don't know me!"

"You're right, I don't know you and I don't need to. But what I do know is what I did to save you."

"Save me?"

"So I've made a contract with you, you probably don't know it but you were clearly thinking about it when you thought you were having your final moments."

"Which means you saw into my mind and what I was thinking?"

"Precisely, I am what you might call not exactly a human like yourself."

"Then are you from another world or another galaxy?"

He smirked again. "You are not privy to that information yet, far from it."

"Huh, who says?"

"I do, now listen carefully. I brought forward a contract that I believe will be beneficial for the both of us."

"A contract, what are you implying?"

"So many questions, so little time to find answers."

I felt irritated. "Stop talking in riddles!"

"Very well, I'll come out and say it. In exchange for saving your life which is what I did, you must defeat the Moon Demon."

"Sounds like a reasonable contract, but is there a catch?"

"Unfortunately there is, saving a human life takes up a lot of my power you know, if you are victorious..." He grinned at me. "...your soul will be mine."

I stared at him with open wide eyes. "My...s-s-soul? You can do that?!"

"Of course, like I said, I'm not exactly human. Do you think my eyes are just for decoration?"

"I never said anything about your eyes, although it does make you look more like a cat than a contract dealer."

He lost his smile. "Maybe we can get through this without the wisecracks, I would appreciate that."

"But seriously...you're just telling me that I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"Call it whatever you like, that's the contract and you cannot weasel your way out of it."

I moaned at him. "Right now, you're worse than the Moon Demon."

He chuckled. "Then I'll take that a compliment, now since you're going to go after the Moon Demon, you're gonna need help and I may have just the thing."

"Well, you're gonna be needed to meet everyone else if you have help for all of us. Come with me to the bridge, I shall have my Angel Wing reported to be there too."

"Very well, I'm looking forward to meeting them."

I could tell that he said with a hint of sarcasm, but didn't think more of it as we left my commanders room and walked to the bridge.

 _Background music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Elsior_

After making a quick call, I entered into the bridge and Alexander followed, I was greeted with surprised faces.

"How it's going, people on the bridge, Arnold is back in action." I greeted happily. "Owww, my ribs..."

"Arnold!" Lester responded. "What the...look I'm glad you're back up, but should you really be in charge in your condition?"

"Hah! It's just a sprain on my body, I don't need to do anything drastic."

Lester sighed. "Whatever."

"But it's great to see you awake." Coco said happily.

"Yeah, seeing your face again makes us want to work harder." Almo added.

"But who the heck is that guy with you?" Lester asked.

"Just a moment." I replied. "Before we get to that, I've asked the six angels to come to the bridge."

Then as if right on cue, the angels arrived.

"Welcome back, Arnold." Forte said.

"You can't believe how relieved I was to hear your voice again." Milfie added.

"But your body." Vanilla sighed. "I wish I could be of more use to you."

"We all do." Mint agreed.

"Excuse us, but who are you?" Chitose asked the person who was next to me.

Ranpha was the next to notice. "Oh yeah, who are you supposed to be?"

"Well, ignoring my condition for the moment." I said. "This is Alexander and he's going to be helping us defeat the Moon Demon."

"Help us?" Mint asked.

"Yes and you may not know this, but he was the one who saved me after I was almost killed by that freaky monster."

"He is correct." Alexander nodded. "I am also what you might call not entirely human, but I do know one way of how it can be defeated."

"Then I guess we should thank you for saving him." Milfie said.

"Don't jump ahead, Milfie." Ranpha intervened. "Besides, we don't need to be taught how to do things."

"Especially if I'm the ring leader. " Forte added. "If we had the wings out, we'd be much stronger to beat it."

Alexander smirked. "I regret to inform you, ladies. But there are two flaws I find in your battle plan."

"Flaws?" Chitose asked.

"First of all, the strength you have right now is a laughing stock to the galaxy. Secondly, if you attacked it now, you would end up meeting the same fate as Arnold here or worse."

"A laughing stock?" Forte asked.

Ranpha was not pleased. "Are you insulting us?!"

"That's not correct." Alexander replied. "You need to understand that your commander was out there in the field with you and he wasn't as lucky as you six were."

There was silence, I had nothing to say on that matter.

"Look at Arnold now, he is in no shape to fight or engage in battle. Anyone weaker than him that tries to do the same thing may well end up losing their life."

"The automated ships that we defeated in order to get close to it, taking them out alone was quite a challenge." I said. "But even with my strength, the Moon Demon must possess unmatched strength and who knows what other kind of power it holds."

"So in other words, we have no means of getting close to it, let alone attack it." Chitose said with a glum face.

"Then are we back to square one, back to things at a stalemate again?" Mint asked.

"If that is how things are, so be it." Alexander answered. "Although it seems that the only one who can get close to it is the Commander himself."

I looked down at my feet. "Unfortunately, I am in no shape to fight."

"Correct and this is where the bracelet comes in." He handed out a white bracelet that looked very well designed.

"Woah, that's kinda bright for a bracelet." Forte commented. "What is that made out of?"

"This is the Angelic Bracelet, it possesses magic that dates back to the early centuries of the White Moon and the Black Moon."

"The two moons?" I asked in disbelief.

Alexander kept it in his hand. "Those who wear it on the left or right wrist will gain powers of both the moons. To put it in your terms, it will allow you to become stronger than when you use the wings on your Emblem Frames."

"Amazing!" Chitose exclaimed.

"I never knew technology like that existed, I wonder if Lady Shatyarn knows about this." Mint added.

That was a good point, I made a mental note to inform her of all of this new information when I can.

"Well if that's all, then what are we waiting for?" Ranpha asked. "All we have to do is put that on and wipe the floor with that demon."

"Wrong again I'm afraid." Alexander sighed. "This is the only one of it's kind and with how limited Lost Technology is, you all should know that."

"So we can only face the Moon Demon, one angel wing member at a time?" Forte asked.

"No way, that sucks..." Ranpha moaned. "So anyways, about this demon foe."

Alexander nodded. "There are two other powers I am aware of, first the Moon Demon has the ability to move, but it moves at a very slow pace."

"And because we retreated, there's now the high possibility that it'll come after us from the south east." I said.

"Yes, but that isn't all. It also has the power to create and control large groups of automated ships as you call it."

"So it can create one huge fleet after another?" Ranpha asked. "That's cheating!"

"However, there is one point you should bear in mind. It has a habit of forcing itself to sleep if awake for too long."

"So even an enemy of that size needs to rest from time to time." Lester said. "Maybe we should defeat if that's the case."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, when it's asleep, it forms a magic barrier that deflects all attack types and I hear that the automated ships are twice as strong when in defense mode as well. Even with the Angelic Bracelet on, attempting to attack it while it is sleeping would be suicide."

Lester sighed. "That would explain why the scouts didn't report back while you were out for some time."

"Huh, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Just for one day and in case you didn't notice yet, we're back at Transbaal's capital system, we're staying here until repairs and resupplies are done."

"So getting back to the main topic, is there anything else?"

"Indeed there is, thanks to my analysing magic, I can determine when the Moon Demon sleeps and when it awakes so we can attack when it's right to do so." Alexander replied. "It seems that it is currently sleeping in it's location, but I hear that there are a few systems it would have to go through in order to reach us here in Transbaal."

"Yeah, there's the Criom system that's closest to us, but the other two systems are unknown since we haven't fully explored the south east of the galaxy yet." Lester said.

"So in short, when it awakes, that's when we'll start the attack." I declared.

"Yes, but in the meantime, you must choose the Angel Wing who will wear the Angelic Bracelet, the one you choose will wear it, but will also go through a unique training that I have prepared in advance that will happen on this ship." Alexander turned to the six girls. "Just a forewarning to you ladies, my training will involve magic and psychical prowess. I will not deny your combat skills in battle, but you'll need my training if any of you want to beat the Moon Demon. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do you really think we'll believe everything you've just said?" Ranpha asked.

"What are you saying, Ranpha?" Milfie asked in response.

"Well come on, it's obvious that he knows much more than what he's said. I mean how does he know about the two moons, how does he know about us?"

"That is classified information." Alexander replied. "And none of you have done anything to deserve such treaties."

"Ranpha, have you completely forgot what happened to me?" I asked. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here! We have to trust him for now, even if he's some kind of outsider who doesn't belong among us."

Alexander smirked. "Hmph, at least one of you gets it."

"Why you..." Ranpha was ready to kick his butt all over the ship.

"Now now, Ranpha." Mint intervened. "We have a reputation as angel wing members."

"Then we may as well move on to the decision I gotta make." I said. "However, I don't like to be forceful, so if any of you six girls feel that you are not up to facing the Moon Demon, then feel free to say so and I'll make sure not to consider you as an option."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Forte said. "I mean, it is our job to go out there and defeat any foes that get in our way."

"Hey, why don't you pick me first?" Ranpha asked. "I'm the fastest so I can get it done quicker than anyone else can."

"But Ranpha, isn't your frame weaker than mine?" Milfie pointed out. "Mine's stronger than yours."

"Yeah, your craving for food is stronger than mine."

Milfie moaned. "Aww, you bully."

"I don't mind on who wears it first." Mint said. "But if you pick me, then I will work hard. After all, I am the daughter of the largest corporation in the galaxy."

"I'm not ready to face the Moon Demon." Vanilla sighed glumly. "I'm sorry, Arnold, I'm still scared of what I saw."

"I have to agree with her, it was very frightening and I don't feel that I'm up to the task yet." Chitose added.

I nodded. "Very well, I will select either Forte, Ranpha, Milfie or Mint."

"Just make sure you choose right away." Alexander said. "The Moon Demon isn't going to sleep forever."

"I am aware of that already." I sighed. Now if I pick Forte, she could take the brunt of the Moon Demon attacks a little more than the rest and be able to deal huge damage with her frame. Ranpha could be the back up for those high speed attacks and Milfie and Mint would be in reserve, just in case. Based on that logic, I had my choice.

"Forte, I will commission you to destroy the Moon Demon." I declared.

"Alrighty, mister. If that's how it should be." Forte replied. "I'm gonna work my butt off, bring it on, Alexander."

"I like your confidence and determination." Alexander praised. "In that case, follow me to the bottom part of the ship, my training will take place there."

"Got it."

Forte and Alexander left the bridge.

"As for the rest of you girls, feel free to relax, we shan't be leaving the capital system just yet." I said.

"Understood Arnold, we'll be going now." Chitose replied as the five girls left the bridge.

 _End of background music_

I sat down in my commanders chair and sighed a huge breath.

"Well, that was a lot of information." Lester said.

"You're telling me." I replied. "The girls may have a point, so let's not take any chances. Lester, relay everything that was said today and sent out a report to the White Moon, Lady Shatyarn must be made aware of all of this."

"Got it, I'll have it arranged and sent as essential data before the end of today."

"Commander Arnold, what will you be doing now?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, because as you said, we're not leaving yet." Almo added.

"I'll be going back to my room for a power nap." I answered. "Doctor's orders apparently."

Lester laughed. "Then you might as well go now, I've got it covered."

"Very well, I'm off."

I left the bridge and went back to my room. That was a lot to cram into my brain, but maybe they're right, can we really trust him? Because after all, there was one thing that I did not want to mention to them and that was the contract that Alexander talked about. So if we lose, we're all screwed and if we win, he gets my soul.

But that moment can be pushed away for now, we have one goal and that is to defeat the Moon Demon...even if it has to be at any cost...

* * *

 **Okay, the amount of background music will be a lot less in the future chapters, but it shouldn't deter from what I'm going with here.**

 **Next Time on Sorrows Of An Angel, Arnold does his routine check on the angels before checking on Forte during her training.**


	3. Early Progression

**Next one is up and following a good point being raised, there'll be a reason why Tact isn't part of this story.**

* * *

Early Progression

The viewing park... I had to sigh in despair. Lester explained to me that whilst I was out of action, a memorial event took place here on the now isolated area of the viewing park. It was in honour of the fallen Admiral Luft. None of us ever wanted this, no one ever desired this, but there was nothing we could've done to save him. But that man...he was a huge inspiration, especially when I had to take command of the Elsior as well as the Transbaal Navy.

I walked over to the isolated part of the park at the far end, it was labelled as a memorial and in front of of me was a huge stone with a small message showing the names of those who had fallen over the many battles, Luft's name was on there now and since then there have been no further casualties as of yet. But with that Moon Demon that will be on the move once it wakes up, how many more will end up being named on the memorial stone.

To think that I would take charge and when I think of Luft, I am reminded of Tact Mayers who was part of the military, but what happened to him was a shock and it all occurred a few months ago, following an announcement involving the military roles within the entire command structure that involved me, Luft and Tact.

* * *

 _Two Months Earlier..._

"Commodore Luft." Tact greeted formally as he and I entered the Transbaal council room. "Tact and Arnold are here as you requested."

Luft was with a few members of the council, along with an admiral that was standing by him. "Ah, thank you both for coming."

"What is this about, if I may ask?" I asked out of the blue.

Luft was serious. "There is going to be a change of commands in the battles to come. We have received reports from our scout fleets that have returned from the south east part of the galaxy."

"That was fast." Tact replied. "I didn't expect them to be done already."

"There is genuine reason for that. They had to retreat in quite a hurry, they have made a startling discovery of a source of power, the likes we have never seen before."

"A source of power?"

"However, it was reported that once moving too close, they encountered a disturbing sight, an enemy that instantly struck fear into the scouts, they had no choice but to retreat with whatever information they could gather."

I had a concerned expression. "That sounds extremely bad."

"Is it an automated army?" Tact asked.

"Close." Luft answered. "This new foe has squads of automated fleets protecting it and it is the size of a small moon. That I'm afraid is all the information they could gather."

"What? But how can that be?"

"You better accept it already Tact, because I have more news that will concern you two." Luft cleared his throat. "Admiral Jamison here who has commanded the entire Transbaal army for three decades will be standing down as of today. I have volunteered to take over as the new admiral of the navy and these two members of the council and Lady Shatyarn have approved of this decision."

"Well I'll be..." Tact was speechless.

"I think you'll be an amazing admiral." I added.

"I'm glad you both agree." Luft laughed. "However, this means that there is now a vacant spot for the role of commodore and Tact Mayers, these two council members see you as the one with the most potential for that role."

"Huh? You mean that I should take your place as commodore?" Tact asked.

"That is exactly what I mean. Be warned though that time is short and we do not know when we'll have to fight the next battle. So Tact, will you take my former place?"

"Luft...it would be an incredible honour, but what would happen to the Elsior and the Angel Wing?"

"That won't be a problem. This is where Arnold comes in."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, when Tact settles into his new role, you shall take charge as Commander of the Elsior, that means you will be in charge of the flag ship as well as the Angel Wing. You will also have command of the Transbaal Navy should you need it in case of reinforcements, however you will need approval from either Tact or myself." Luft pause for a second. "By the way, Lester's role as sub-commander will not change, which is why I didn't ask him to come here."

"Oh I see." Tact responded quietly.

"So what do you think Arnold? I know you haven't worked in a major military role for long since you are one with the Angel Wing, but do you believe you have what it takes to command a ship and the six angel girls?"

I only had once answer, I didn't want to waste this opportunity. "I think I have the skill and the ambition to lead and if it's my duty to lead the charge on the Elsior then I will approach my new role with all I've got."

Luft smiled and nodded. "Well said Arnold. At least you have a clear answer on the matter, what about you, Tact?"

"I understand, Admiral." Tact replied with a smile. "I will work hard as the new commodore."

"Good to hear, we are expected to sign a few papers provided by the council to confirm the approval of our new ranks very shortly. Once that is done, they'll be sent to the Empress Then Lady Shatyarn will have a few words for us, once she and the White Moon return to Transbaal."

"Return, is Lady Shatyarn somewhere in the galaxy?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have no information on that, but I have full confidence that she'll return soon. In the meantime, we should congratulate ourselves on our new promotions."

"I agree with that, so is that all?" Tact asked.

Luft smirked. "It will be once we've signed the papers, you're not getting away with doing no paper work, young man."

Tact sighed. "Just as I thought..."

"Haha." I laughed suddenly.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

Ah Luft, he was such a great character. Once our new ranks were confirmed, I was welcomed very well as the new commander, even Lester had some positive words which was a first, considering how cold he acts form time to time. But still, those are just memories now and the two months that passed seemed to flew by so quick, probably due to the battles in space.

As for Tact, he got on well in his new role, but then a few weeks ago, he suffered a mental breakdown after returning from a Lost Technology survey mission from the south east. He came back to the Transbaal city inside a heavily damaged cruiser that landed very hard on the space dock. When he recovered, he went a bit mad in describing the details of what happened to the scouts who were ordered to go with him. Seeing the Moon Demon myself, I felt sorry for what Tact had seen.

So back to the training that got me curious. What kind of detailed training does Alexander prepare? I think after sharing a moments silence in front of this memorial stone, I should go down to the bottom floor of the ship and see for myself. I kneeled down and closed my eyes. "Rest well for eternity, Luft and to all those who we have lost, we will win this fight against the Moon Demon, I swear on it."

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship_

After a moments peace, I left the park and walked down to the D-Block before I went down the darker part of the ship that featured the furnace and one huge room that was never used or prepared for anything. But I did hear a few voices inside, so I opened the door and walked in to find Alexander and Forte along with one other person I hadn't seen.

"Hm?" I pondered. "Who is that person?"

"Well Arnold." Alexander replied. "Decided to let your curiosity get the better of you?"

"Well of course, you are training with one of the Angel Wing girls after all. How's it going, Forte?"

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Forte's theme_

Forte seemed pleased with herself. "You better believe it's going great, I mean it's one thing to be fit and battle ready, but I never thought training like this was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she says." Alexander replied. "Her psychical prowess and determination is unmatched, she's giving my magic powers a challenge."

"I see and that person behind you?" I just had to ask since I could tell that other person had that mysterious aura about him.

"Oh yes, this is my training assistant who helps me with the magic training in order to enhance the Angelic Bracelet as well as channelling the HALO mentality from within her Emblem Frame that she explained to me about, all very useful information for me."

"Useful information for you? I am curious about that you know. What is your true intentions here?"

Alexander's face grew serious. "That is classified information."

"Classified?"

"I told you before, didn't I? You have not done anything to earn it yet."

I frowned. "You like pushing your luck around others, don't you?"

"You notice that now?" He smirked. "Perhaps you should be the one in training."

"Oi, you're supposed to be training me, not teasing our commander." Forte intervened.

"Right you are. But seriously, there is one piece of information I do have for you. The date of when the Moon Demon will awaken."

"That's very important to us, when will it awake?" I asked.

"In one week from now, which fits well into the training schedule."

"So we have today and the next six days to train Forte. That's a good amount of time for our sakes."

"Then we shouldn't waste time chatting." Forte said. "Come on Alexander, let's get back to it."

"A confident young woman, I like that already." Alexander replied.

I sighed and left the room. Well, I guess I better do my patrols that Tact used to do and check on the others.

 _(BGM: Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship)_

My first stop was at the infirmary since my body had seen better days and was greeted with smiles.

"Ah, good to see you hobbling about, Arnold." Cera said. "How are you holding up?"

"A little better thanks to this stick." I replied. "You okay Vanilla?"

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's theme_

Vanilla was a little glum. "I think so."

"You sure?"

"Not really. I'm worried about that man."

"You mean Alexander, yeah I don't think any of us can trust him enough. But we have to if we want to win in the end."

"Well you are our commander, so I'll stand by you as always."

I smiled. "That's good to know, Vanilla. I better go and check on the other girls."

"Okay, just remember to take care of your body. Rushing around in your condition is not good for you."

"Thanks, I'll always keep that in mind until I'm recover." I looked away. _That's if I ever do recover..._

 _(BGM: Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship)_

I left the infirmary and then thought of heading to the gym. To no surprise though, someone was there already.

"Keep up the good fight, Ranpha." I said.

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's theme_

She stopped with her martial arts and turned around to me. "You know it, although I think you should keep up every once in a while."

"Well considering what my body is right now, that'll have to be put on hold."

"Speaking of that, can we really trust that guy? Because even though we have to, I don't feel that I truly can."

I sighed. "Believe me, Ranpha. He has that certain kind of suspicious motive, I asked him but he played one of his classified information cards. There must be something else to him and I will find out what it is, sooner or later."

"Good, so how's Forte doing?"

"Apparently it's going well. She seems really into Alexander's unique training, so I think we have a chance to score a big win when the time is right."

"That's what I like to hear, did you come here for training?"

"Nope, just on one of my patrols, I'm gonna check the other girls."

"Alright, don't push yourself too hard, mister."

 _(BGM: Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship)_

I smiled, leaving the gym and walked up to C Block, time for a drink in the tea lounge.

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Mint's theme_

"Arnold, good timing." Mint said. "Come sit here."

I sat by her and she had two cups of tea and a small cake stand. "Alright, you have tea already prepared?"

"Yep..." she paused, taking a bit on a cheery that made her bunny ear flap.

 _Hmhm, she's so cute when she does that._ I thought happily.

"Oh, you think I'm cute when I eat sweets?" Mint asked. "I'm flattered."

A sweat came down from my head. "Oh crud...I did it again, didn't I?"

"Don't be ashamed, Arnold." She smiled. "It can't be helped after all."

"Yeah you're correct on that one. So moving on, mind if I have a drink?"

"Of course, help yourself."

I poured a drink of tea and I joined in the drinking as well as taking a small piece of vanilla cheesecake.

"Thanks for that, Mint." I finished drinking my tea. "But I have my patrol to continue."

"Alright, make sure you tell the other girls they're cute." She teased.

I sighed. "Mint..."

"Ha ha! Sorry Arnold, but you're fun to tease. Look after yourself meanwhile."

"Yeah, I will."

I left the tea lounge, reminding myself to never think what's on my mind in future with Mint around.

 _(BGM: Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship)_

My next stop was at the cafeteria where there seemed to be some cooking going on, even though there was no one else around in the area.

"Anyone here?" I asked.

"Hello Commander." The head chef greeted. "Milfeulle is preparing a meal with me if you are interested."

"Hmm, I am curious. Then allow me to check in with her quick."

She nodded and I entered the kitchen.

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Milfeulle's theme_

"Arnold! Happy to see you!" Milfie greeted happily in her apron. "I'm baking a greeting cake, you wanna try a taste of the mixture?"

"I'd like to, but I have to be on a strict diet because of my condition." I replied. "Yeah, I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

She didn't lose her smile. "It's okay, cause here you are, standing and still doing what you inspire to be."

"That is words that I can live by, you very special, Milfie."

She giggled. "Thanks and you inspire us to work hard."

"So what's the cake for?"

"It's for Alexander, I asked him what kind of food he likes, because I was curious. He says that he has a guilty habit of enjoying cakes, so I'm making one for him."

"I see, but are you sure you want to do that for a suspicious person like him?"

"Well he did seem scary at first, but I'm okay now. If he enjoys this, it'll make him less scary."

I chuckled. "I admire your optimism Milfie, don't ever change."

"I won't, I'll keep on protecting you from now on."

 _(BGM: Galaxy Angel - Incident On The Warship)_

I smiled once more before leaving the cafeteria and up to B Block, since there was one more angel to see.

"Chitose, are you in?" I asked after calling for her outside the door.

"Yes, come in Arnold." She replied.

 _Background Music:_

 _Galaxy Angel - Chitose's theme_

"You seem to be a little better." Chitose said.

"Yeah, but what about you?" I responded. "Have you settled down yet after hearing all that information?"

"I have to admit, that was a lot to think about." She was worried which was no surprise. "I'm not sure what to make of Mr. Lightbringer."

"Me neither, although it should be me having all the information pounding into my head. You don't need to carry that kind of burden, so there's no need for the worry."

She looked at me. "You're right, but I just can't help but wonder why he would want to help us, especially when Ranpha has said she doesn't trust him."

"I've been told that a few times already. I can't put my finger on what he's really up to or what he's planning to get out of this."

"I guess that we must remain vigilant as we have done before."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty much the only thing we can do, although I think Forte has a bigger responsibility than the rest of you right now."

"Yes, she'll be going into battle against the Moon Demon. I will keep praying for her success."

"I will too, no correction, all of us will when the time arrives." I was thinking of leaving right then, but it seemed she had something else to say.

"Umm Arnold. I've been wondering. Have you been checking on Tact, our former commander?"

I tried to think back the last time I saw him. "Very good question, it's been a while since his nervous breakdown. If there's extra time, I may go and see him sometime."

She smiled. "Well if you do, please give him my wishes and the wishes of everyone else on the Elsior."

"I will do my best to remember that, I've gotta finish my patrol now, but you take care."

"Yes, I'll see you soon and I'll be more positive next time."

I smiled back. "Hmhm, I'll look forward to it."

 _End Of Background Music_

Well, my patrol was done, so I went back to my commander room, only to be greeted with a small pile of paper on the desk and a small note.

 _Sorry Arnold, looks like the information we gathered needs your signature and a small summary of what you heard, no slacking off you hear?_

"Geez...guess even I can't get away from paper work." I sighed. "Ah well, even with a broken body, I can still write neatly."

* * *

 **So we get some assurance on Tact at least, I'm not sure if I'll have him involved in what's to come in the story yet, I'll think about that.**

 **Next time! Alexander sets up a mock battle for Forte in order to test the Angel's progress whilst Arnold starts to become very close to the six girls.**


	4. The Depressing Bombshell

**I seem to be on a roll with this story and the amount of BGM (which I'll call it from now on) will be reduced but there'll be some present.**

* * *

The Depressing Bombshell

Three days have passed and I was taking it easy in my room whilst the Elsior and the allied forces were out in space defending the systems around Transbaal.

A ding went off outside my room, disturbing me somewhat. "Come on in."

Inside came Alexander and the training assistant.

"Commander, good to see you." He said. "Today, we will have a mock battle in space."

"A mock battle?" I asked. "Good thinking, I am keen to see the progress of Forte's training. But who will act as the Moon Demon, the only ones who can match the strength of the Angel Wing are the girls themselves."

"That won't be a problem, this is where my training assistant here comes in. Morph, introduce yourself."

The person beside Alexander suddenly morphed into a completely different person. "Wassup! The name's Morph and you may have guessed it." He suddenly turned into a plushie. "Morphing into living beings or objects is my special talent." He turned back to his normal appearance.

I could only blink and stare. "What...the...hell?!"

"Guess you're not used to the lifestyle Alexander has, I thought so."

"Alexander, you have...interesting companions."

Alexander grinned. "Hehe, glad you like him already, because he'll be the opponent to test the candidate's strength."

"I assume that he can transform into anything, but is that freak show really the opponent."

Morph suddenly turned into a punk rock star. "What? You got a problem with the way I am? Take a hike, loser!"

"Don't underestimate Morph." Alexander said. "He holds all the data I have so far on the Moon Demon. Trust me, once you see him transform into that, you will be impressed."

"Well secretly, I am impressed to learn that, but my eyes have yet to see that happen." I replied.

"It may not be the same as the Moon Demon, but Morph here will prove useful in where the Angel Wing stand against it."

I had a concerned look. "So what you mean is that if neither of the six girls can defeat Morph, then there is no chance of beating the Moon Demon?"

"Precisely. Now would be the right time to get the Angel Wing ready, because in addition to fighting Morph in it's Moon Demon form, there'll be automated ships that'll attack as well. The aim is for the chosen candidate that wears the Angelic Bracelet to attack the Moon Demon, while the rest deal with the automated fleets."

"I see, so eliminating those ships will clear the way for Forte to take on the Moon Demon. Then I'll contact the six girls to the hanger and prepare for battle."

"Good." Alexander nodded. "Morph, go with them to the hanger and once the doors open, fly on out there as a fighter plane, you know what to do then."

Morph turned back into his normal form. "Got it, these normal folks won't see it coming." He left my room whilst I made the call.

"As for me, I'll be watching the mock battle with you on the bridge."

I nodded and we left the room. I guess either way, this will be ideal in order to find out how we stand against it. We walked to the bridge and watched the front view, seeing the six Emblem Frames fly out and positioned in front of the Elsior.

"Arnold, we're ready to go." Forte said on the communication transmission. "I've trained well for this."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Morph has yet to transform." Alexander responded.

We looked at the view of the space to see Morph who was in the form of a fighter plane but then he transformed into a sphere before it grew bigger and darker until a part of it broke away to be revealed as a demon! No freaking way, he can really turn into that?! Now it did look like we were fighting the Moon Demon, even though this is a mock battle.

Then several automated ships showed up, they were exactly like the ones we fought from before. Only four destroyers, three cruisers, two high speed frigates and a carrier and at the far end was Morph in his Moon Demon appearance.

"Who or what is that?" Lester asked in shock.

"That is Morph, my training assistant." Alexander answered. "He'll be acting the role of the Moon Demon to test the Angels progress, now get ready, the mock battle is about to start."

"Alright." I replied. "Angel Wing, begin the mock battle now."

"Yes sir!" The six girls said.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - New Battle Theme_

The mock battle began and I sighed, sitting in my commanders chair. I wish I could be out there so there'd be more firepower, but my body is far from fully recovered. Even three days of resting hasn't made my condition restore fast enough. All I could do was watch as the girls used their teamwork to wipe out the destroyers before going in pairs to defeat the cruisers. They formed a group of three to take down the high speed frigates before working as one in destroying the carrier.

"Hmm." I smiled. "Even though this is a mock battle, those six angels are the best at what they do."

"Yes, I am impressed by their skill and teamwork." Alexander agreed. "But don't let it go to your head, the real part of the mock test is about to begin."

"I know, I know. Good work Angel Wing. Now Forte, focus on defeating Morph."

"Roger that, Arnold." Forte replied. "Here I go."

Her Happy Trigger flew towards Morph who roared and unleashed his first attacks consisting of plasma looking spheres. Forte was able to avoid them and she launched her counter attack with her weapons. Their targets hit Morph, but he didn't seem to flinch, probably because he's so big. Forte and Morph kept on exchanging attacks until there was an opening that Morph spotted first.

*ROAR*

 _End of BGM_

He used his claw palm to unleash an energy beam that stopped the Happy Trigger in its tracks.

"UGH!" I heard Forte yell as her frame shook. "My frame just shut down! I can't get the controls to respond!"

"That is Morph's special attack, an EMP beam cannon." Alexander replied. "That means the mock battle is over."

"What, it's over already?" I asked. "Well in that case...Angel Wing, return to the Elsior and escort Forte's frame with you."

"Understood." Vanilla replied.

I sighed again...well Forte did her best in that, but she couldn't defeat it in the end.

"Question for you, mister." Lester said. "Where in the heck did you find that freak?"

"You are not privy to that information." Alexander replied. "Anyways, Morph will be coming back to the ship as well, but he'll retire to the training room of mine."

Moments later, the six girls arrived on the bridge and they seemed somewhat deflated.

"Angel wing has returned." Forte sighed. "Just when I thought I had it."

I had to agree, that was an unexpected attack, but I guess what we witnessed was just a sample of the Moon Demon's full power.

"Damn...I can't believe that just occurred." I shook my head. "Are we really that powerless against the Moon Demon?"

"Well, the result from this mock battle was to be expected." Alexander remarked. "You did well at first, but I'm afraid this counts as a fail."

"A fail, what do you mean by that?"

Ranpha was the first to speak her mind. "See, told you this asshole is making fun of us!"

"Calm yourself fortune teller." Alexander said. "Now I only said that by wearing the Angelic Bracelet, you can combine your strength to weaken the Moon Demon. I didn't say you could defeat it alone."

"Defeat it alone?" Chitose asked.

I felt irritated. "I thought you would stop speaking in riddles, explain yourself."

He sighed and showed a grim expression. "Very well, I didn't want to explain this part until the real battle arrives, but I guess I have no choice."

"There's more?" I asked.

"Well as I said just now, even with the Angelic Bracelet, you can't defeat it alone. But any one of you who wears it can weaken it with a deadly strike."

"A deadly strike you say?" Mint asked.

 _BGM: Walking Dead Game OST - Alive Inside_

"Now listen carefully." He cleared his throat. "Should any of you wearers of the bracelet fall to the Moon Demon, the Angelic Bracelet will collect all the training information gathered and it'll be stored inside before returning to the Elsior of it's own will. That way, the next angel candidate who wears it will have a much stronger head start during training and any damage the Moon Demon takes will remain permanent for that is the foe's one true weakness. So that when a chance permits, it can be brought down at the very end."

"Hold on! Wh-what are you saying?!" I exclaimed.

Chitose gasped. "Does this mean we have to offer our lives in order to defeat the Moon Demon and save the galaxy?"

"What the hell?! You're basically just telling us that we're sacrificing ourselves!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"We're...going to be sacrificed?" Vanilla asked with huge worry.

"I know this is a shock to you all, but you must understand." Alexander said. "That is just how powerful the enemy is."

Almo and Coco had no words to say and Lester was doing his best to bite his tongue.

"So that's how strong it is, huh?" Forte asked. "Well let's be honest, we put our lives on the line in every battle we face."

"But to willingly sacrifice ourselves one after another...that's horrible!" Milfie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is completely absurd!" Ranpha added.

I had remained silent for long enough. "Alexander, is there any other way?"

He looked at me. "You should know that every well, after the way you tried to take on the Moon Demon yourself."

Damn, he had a valid point about me. But what about the girls...must I order them to sacrifice their lives away is what he's basically saying. I know that I can't go into battle myself...but...but no! Why would I do that? What am I even thinking?! I didn't know what call to make at that point.

"Incoming message." Almo said as a few beeps went off. "We have a small shuttle docking in the hanger."

"An unauthorised docking?" Lester asked. "Who the heck is piloting that ship?"

Our questions were answered as soon as the bridge door opened.

"Greetings everyone." A familiar voice said.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

"Wha?!" I was in surprise. "Noah, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well hello Commander Arnold." She noticed Alexander. "And who is this?"

Alexander chose to intervene. "Well who's this little girl, is she supposed to be a child?"

Noah did not take that well. "How dare you!" She kneeled him in the stomach.

"Ow...you've got guts to hit me!"

"Address me as Lady Noah you insulting peasant!"

"Now now, before this gets into a fight." I said. "This is Alexander Lightbringer."

"I see." Noah replied. "So you are the one I heard about from Lady Shatyarn."

"Correct and you are who exactly?"

Noah wasn't pleased. "How stupid are you to forget my name already?! If you must know, I am Lady Noah and I am the Administrator of the Black Moon...or at least, I'm supposed to be."

"Yeah, let's not go into that discussion shall we." I intervened. "So what are you doing here, is Lady Shatyarn not doing well?"

"I'll have you know that she is fine. When she heard about your reports, I couldn't help but come here to speak to you personally about it, I believe that I'll learn more whilst on this ship."

"Well if you wanted to do that, you could've spared us the unauthorised docking." Lester said.

"You think I have time for petty security trivial? This is far more important."

"So getting back to the main topic." I said. "Is Lady Shatyarn going to be helping us?"

"That's what I'm going to find out on her behalf. It'll spare us of putting the White Moon at great risk in case of any surprise attacks by those automated fleets."

"Yeah, good point there. As for the space shuttle?"

"I'll be travelling back to the White Moon in that once I have all the information I need."

"Arnold, if I may interrupt." Alexander intervened. "Who is Lady Shatyarn exactly?"

"She is the administrator of the White Moon and has far more historical knowledge of the galaxy, however this Moon Demon is one archive that the White Moon itself has no record of information on and that is where you come in."

"Hmm, I see, what do you want to know about it?"

"As much as you know about it yourself, such as it's origin, when did it exist and what kind of powers it obtains." She began to look serious at him. "And don't try to play the confidential information card."

"I wasn't going to, what I'm about to tell you and more is classified. However, I am more than willing to discuss this with you alone Lady Noah."

"That is fine by me." Noah hummed before she looked at me. "Even being commander does not give you enough authority."

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"But once I do have this info, I'll have an accurate knowledge of how to fight the Moon Demon and provide a few suggestions of my own using the power of the moons and lost technology, those are the two things the Moon Demon does not possess after all."

Alexander nodded. "Yes, you are quite correct."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Whatever the case my be, our only job right now is to continue with the training and keep getting stronger." I declared before taking a deep breath. "Angel Wing, I must agree with Alexander on what he have to do in order to defeat our greatest foe. As you said, you put your lives on the line out there although I never understood that until I was almost killed a few days ago. All courses of life have a beginning and end, but that doesn't mean we have to fear it. We must do whatever we can with our bodies and minds so that we can bring forward a hope of peace across the galaxy and that we have no regrets over our objective."

"That was quite deep." Forte replied. "But very well said, I'll put it all on the line to save the galaxy, just you watch."

"That is our true purpose now." Vanilla added. "I will do my best."

"Hmmm..." Ranpha was still unsure, but she came around. "What the heck, guess I'll give it all I've got as well. But if I somehow be the one who defeats the Moon Demon, nobody better make a remark about it."

"And if we win and if we survive, I'll bake the most delicious cake ever." Milfie said happily.

"I will give it my all and I won't hold back." Chitose added.

"We'll also continue to follow your orders and guidance, Arnold." Mint reminded. "You are the most important person in the galaxy right now."

"Angel wing, thank you." I smiled. "And I will do all I can to command you all to the best of your abilities, even if I cannot attend the open space."

"Ahhh restoring the morale." Noah commented with a tiny smile. "I guess Tact's hunches of building morale hasn't faded away since you became commander."

"It seems everyone is back on the same page now." Alexander looked at me. "If that is so, then I'll leave now and discuss the classified information with Lady Noah privately. Afterwards, we will continue the training, that's all."

"Then let us go."

 _End of BGM_

Noah and Alexander left the bridge, I dismissed the angel wing before I chose to leave myself and go back to my room.

I never thought Noah would be joining us for what is to come, yes it was mock battle, but to me it felt like it was the real thing...I pray that we are prepared for this.

* * *

 **Well...there's your bombshell and Lady Noah has joined the story, but only for a short while.**

 **Next time! Everyone prepares themselves for the first real battle against the Moon Demon!**


	5. Information & Assurance

**Here we go with the first real battle, but it won't be the last, that's for sure.**

* * *

Information & Assurance

 _Four days later..._

"Chrono Drive has ended." Lester said. "We're back in normal space."

I was in my commander chair with a look of determination and seriousness. The time of when it awakes had arrived and we were waiting for confirmation.

"Commander Arnold." Coco said. "Our radar has confirmed movement from the south east."

"It appears that the Moon Demon is awake." Alexander added. "Let's be sure that Forte is fully prepared to battle."

"Well you should know that, you've been training her." I responded.

"Incoming call from the hanger." Almo said. "The Angel Wing are on standby."

"Then it's time to engage." I opened a channel. "Girls, don't let your guard down out there and whatever you do, be sure the way is clear."

"Those automated ships are so toast." Ranpha replied. "You don't need to worry about us."

"We'll carve a path for you, Forte." Chitose added.

"Cheers girls, but I gotta help you with the automated fleet first." Forte replied.

Sirens went off around the ship, the automated fleet is here and the six angels were deployed.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"Here's the situation." Lester said as the radar map was shown on screen. "As before, we're located here in the north west part. It's only us this time, we have no allied reinforcements with us. The enemy fleet is deployed in the south east."

There were six destroyers, four missile frigates and a battleship, the first part should go down easily.

"We have two objectives." I replied. "Wipe out the enemy fleet and then it'll be up to Forte to defeat the Moon Demon."

"We'll take them down as quick as we can." Mint said.

"Then we'll pray for Forte's success." Milfie added.

"Alright girls, engage!"

"Yes sir!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Soaring Emblem Frames_

The battle started, this was for real this time. The girls split into soloists, focusing on and eliminating a destroyer each. Next were the missile frigates and they weren't going down easily. Three of the angels had to team up to take one down and the other three took down a second one. Milfie's special was ready to go, her hyper cannon finished off the last two frigates.

"Battleship sighted." Chitose said. "FATAL ARROW!"

Her sniper shots took it down in quick succession, that was the first battle over.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"All targets destroyed." Coco said. "The way is now clear."

"Got it." I replied. "Forte, it's up to you now. Make sure you deal critical damage to it."

"No problem, I've just resupplied so I'm ready to rumble!" She replied.

"The rest of you girls need to fall back, but stay around the Elsior so we are defended at least."

 _End of BGM_

Alexander was silent throughout all this, he could probably tell which way it was going.

We moved onwards and then stopped to see the Moon Demon in our view, far away from us.

"The unnerving presence." I muttered. "It's filling me with anxiety."

"Let us be careful, there's no telling whether the Moon Demon will use it's full power or not." Alexander said.

The second battle started and we could only watch with nerves as Forte engaged in battle with the Moon Demon. It launched plasma spheres which were avoided and then along came the EMP beam cannon, but Forte was ready for it this time. She flew her frame upwards, successfully dodging the attack before attacking in response, targeting the back of the moon.

The demon roared as Forte continued attacking the back of the moon, maybe attacking that side of the Moon Demon is a weak point. That will definitely be noted for next time.

"Alright, time to deal some huge damage." Forte said. "STRIKE BURST!"

The demon roared even louder and suddenly unleashed a surround wave that blew Forte's frame away.

"Hah!" She remarked, regaining control of her frame. "Is that all you've got?"

I on the other hand was extremely worried, I just had to ask Alexander.

"Listen Alexander, we have the option to fall back in case of emergencies, right?"

He looked at me. "Don't ask me, you're the one in charge here. Retreating would be an option, but once that happens, it can't happen again for the Moon Demon emits a mysterious boundary magic that can't be discussed."

"Okay, one way or another, I will get all that information out of you." I opened a channel to Forte's frame, I allowed my nerves to get the better of me. "Forte! That's enough for now, fall back and withdraw."

"What? But I was getting back into my game." Forte replied. "I can still take this monster on."

"Don't be stupid, none of us want to lose you right now. You are a vital part of this team and nothing good would come out of it if you are killed here."

She sighed. "I know I am...but-"

"Please, withdraw to the Elsior now. We'll be back to fight another day, you'll have another chance."

"Alright Arnold, I'm coming back now." She turned her frame around to the Elsior. "You hear that, Moon Demon? I'll be back to deal with you next time!"

"Commander, we can use the Chrono Drive to escape from here." Coco said.

"All the Emblem Frames are on board." Almo added.

"Okay, let's activate Chrono Drive and fall back to Transbaal." I declared.

"All units, stand by for Chrono Drive." Lester added.

It was activated and we zoomed all the way back to the capital system, docking on the Transbaal space dock.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Elsior has completed drive out." Almo said.

"Commander, I'm detecting strange readings from the south east." Coco added.

"It's the Moon Demon and it's on the move." Alexander responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In the event that the Moon Demon survives or if you choose to retreat, it begins to move at a slow pace as I said before. But then it travels towards the closest system in it's grasp...and destroys it."

I gasped. "Then the furthest system away from Transbaal will be under attack and defenceless."

"Correct, although you should be relieved that the Criom system is the closest to where we are now. But if that far away system and the next one are destroyed."

I opened my eyes wide. "The Moon Demon will then target Criom and before we know it, it'll be travelling towards Transbaal."

"Yes and I may as well add this little information for you. Damaging the Moon Demon will not stop it's advancement, it will however slow it down."

"That's comforting at least." Lester muttered.

The bridge door opened and in came the girls. "We're back, Arnold." Mint said.

"Okay, why did you want me to retreat?" Forte asked. "I mean, yeah I was caught off guard by that surprise attack, but I still had it all going for me."

"It looked like you were getting in trouble, I wasn't going to let you fall like that."

"I must admit, I nearly jumped out of my frame when that attack hit you." Chitose said.

"Arnold may be right, what do you think would happen to us if we lost you this soon?" Ranpha asked.

Forte sighed. "Arnold, I can't fault you for being honest, but you don't need to constantly watch over me. I am a young woman after all and I can look out for myself as long as you have my back."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have your back, it's just that-"

"No Arnold, seeing you acting all worried like that when you were so confident a few days ago makes me think that you don't really have my back." She cut me off. "However, if you wanna prove me wrong on that, then meet me in the Whale Room later this evening. Don't be late, you hear?"

"I promise, I won't forget...now Alexander." I turned to him. "Has the Moon Demon stopped?"

"It is halfway to reaching the system that is the furthest away from us. Thankfully the damage it sustained has slowed it down and it has gone back to sleep."

"That's good to hear." Milfie said.

"However, because you all chose to retreat, the time of when it sleeps will now be much shorter."

"How shorter are we talking about?" I asked.

"From one week to half a week, so three and a half days from now."

I sighed, that's gonna make any further training less likely to do.

"But that's not the only concern. The Moon Demon possesses a kind of magic called a boundary ring that stops the chosen Angel candidate from retreating again. So once you have retreated, you cannot do so again. Therefore, the only way to escape the boundary ring is to either defeat the Moon Demon or if the Angel candidate falls."

"That's just insane." Lester said.

"Call it whatever you wish, but that is the truth."

"So what now?" Ranpha asked.

"Well since we're back in our safe zone, you angels get some rest." I answered. "I'll make sure to see you later, Forte."

"You better." She replied as she and the other girls leave.

"Now Alexander, come with me to my commander room, we're not done yet."

"Very well." He replied.

 _End of BGM_

We left the bridge and walked into my room, now was the time to get some detailed answers.

"Alexander, spill it." I said with a serious expression. "I for one am getting tired of your classified BS."

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me for having standards." He remarked. "What more do you want, I just gave you some info moments ago."

"Yes, but you haven't told me the other information. Like when did that Moon Demon appeared in the first place, where did it come from, what other powers does it have."

"Oh, well I do know all of that but you're not-"

"Shut the hell up! I am the commander of this ship, not you!" I sighed. "I have more right to information than anyone else on this ship and you have no right to keep from it from me. I also have the right to command an Imperial Navy that have my back all the way. I also have the right to decide who works on this ship and who doesn't, so unless you want me to kick you off this ship, then you better give me the freaking information right now and explain where the hell you came from!"

Alexander was definitely taken back by my aggressive stance. "You finished?"

"For now..."

"Well, aren't you very testy today?" He sighed. "Fair enough, you've made your point...but I'm warning you, don't forget about the contract."

"I don't care about that right now, I'm only interested in the details."

 _BGM: Medievil 2 - Main Menu_

"Then I'll start from the beginning." He cleared his throat. "The Moon Demon and myself...we are not from this Galaxy."

"I knew it, the moment you mentioned about the demon being the size of a moon, I knew that it couldn't possibly exist in this galaxy."

"Let me continue...you are right. The Moon Demon first appeared in this galaxy less than six centuries ago through a transport rift in the vacuum of space, the rift that was cause by the effects of the Chrono Quake that was left behind before the rift and a black hole that was taking shape were consumed in the process. The Moon Demon wandered across the infinite space all around the south eastern part of the universe. It terrorised many moons and planets, destroying them all in order to feed itself and build on it's strength. The energies of the planets cores that were consumed by the Moon Demon contributed to giving it untold powers, some of which you have seen already."

"Holy crap..." I muttered.

"When word reached me in my original existing galaxy, I was chosen with the task to track down and eliminate the Moon Demon myself. However, it was already too late when I found it. It had already wiped out half of the systems that exist in the south east. No matter how strong I was, I could not match its magic or its strength. Seeing that being myself would give me nightmares, which is one of the Moon Demon's rare attacks. If approached too close with a weak mind, it sends out a mental pulse wave that causes pain to the nerve system of the human brain and is able to cast illusions of the images the unfortunate victim hates."

"Damn, well I'm grateful that none of us have a weak mind, but still, that's really disturbing, so what about you? How do you know so much about this galaxy and about us?"

"Well, this is where I must ask you a question." He cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

"Multiverse, that's the first time I've heard of that word."

"Well, multiverse is multiple universe for short. There is a theory that there are an infinite amount of universes that have existed since the big bang, my universe is different from yours and it's the one where the Moon Demon and myself come from. My assistant Morph also comes from the same universe as me and our lifespans are different compared to you humans."

"So you live and have been chasing our enemy for a very long time?"

Alexander nodded. "Indeed, before I was given the task to find the Moon Demon, my original role was a Nighteater and we nighteaters can live for up to a thousand years, although when we live as long as we do, we stop keeping count and just accept who we are as nighteaters."

"And as for your surname Lightbringer, where did you get that from?"

"Well this may count towards the multiverse theory, but I believe that there is a different type of me with that surname in another universe. We nighteaters have worked tirelessly hard over the centuries to determine if a different kind of me with that name exists, whether it's another person or an object. Then until one day, we found a torn book that showed blueprints of an object called The Lightbringer through one of our experimental teleport rifts, the one I used to travel to your universe in case you're wondering. Upon studying this universe, we then learnt about the universe's own Elsior, the Emblem Frames and the Angel Wing."

"That would explain how you know about everything in this galaxy except for me. So about this Lightbringer frame?"

"Yes, I was originally called Alexander The Nighteater since I was part of the Nighteater clan, but I didn't like it. So when I learnt about all that I've just said, I chose to use the Lightbringer as my surname instead and I've stuck with it ever since. So there you go, Arnold. I am a nighteater and I want to help you defeat the Moon Demon in any way I can. Everything I've said is the same as when I disclosed it to Lady Noah, Lady Shatyarn will have the information as well I bet. What do you think now, Arnold?"

I was standing there with my jaw wide open until I closed it. "Alexander...I don't think I have any words except to say thank you...all of what you've just said is definitely going to help a long way into building trust with everyone else as well as easing the stress towards the girls. You can leave now, but I wanna let you know that where I stand will not change now that I know about your background."

"That's good to hear. Now I must go and speak with Morph and continue the training if need be."

 _End of BGM_

I sat on the bed, bewildered and stunned by what he explained. Now we have a better understanding of not only each other but what the Moon Demon can really do. I chose to take a nap and try to process all that into my head whilst not forgetting that I have meet Forte later.

It was the start of the evening and I had just entered the Whale Room, I removed my footwear and sat down by the beach. Listening to the calm sounds of the waves and admiring the view of the moonlit sky, even though this is all an image but it doesn't hurt to imagine this being real, right?

"Ahhh." I sighed in relief. "This is probably what I needed today."

"Hmhm, you and be both, mister." A voice replied.

"Huh?"

"In you go, haha!"

"Uwagh!"

Suddenly, I was pushed into the ocean and I turned around to see that it was Forte but in her swimwear attire.

"Surprise, Arnold." She teased. "How did you like my surprise attack?"

I smirked. "Yeah real funny, Forte. But you got me there, that was unexpected."

"Good to hear...now seriously, I'm glad you actually came here. That means you want to prove me wrong?"

I got back on the sand, thankfully I wasn't soaked too badly. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about that, because of something from earlier."

"Oh, just before you do, sit up straight, will ya?"

I did so, sitting up as straight as I could, then I felt the contact of her back on mine. "Woah..."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Forte's theme (Arranged)_

"Don't move, Arnold. This is what I mean to you when I say about having each other backs."

"Yeah and as for proving you wrong, I took that confident commander side of me earlier on in a discussion."

"Really, who did you speak to?"

I smiled, looking at the night sky with Forte's back on mine. "I got Alexander to reveal all of the information we need, such as the Moon Demon's origin and where he came from too, it was all a shock at first, but I'll have it all discussed on the bridge first thing tomorrow."

"That's great to hear, now about me?"

"Yeah...honestly, I'm scared of the moment where I'll lose you if you fall to the Moon Demon. I am aware that it has to be defeated no matter what it takes, but asking you one by one to sacrifice yourselves in order to beat it is a frightening prospect no matter which way I look at it."

"I understand that too well, but you need to understand that all will be lost if we just leave it alone. Like Alexander said, there is no other way to defeat it except to damage it as much as possible before it can be finally brought down by whoever wears the Angelic Bracelet. I get the feeling that it won't be me, I have loads of firepower and I can take so much of a beating, but even I have my limits."

"Forte..." I suddenly felt my hands being touched by hers.

"And besides, you said it yourself. Everything had a beginning and end, so we need to use that time to save countless lives so that future generations can live in peace. As long as I can do that whilst dealing as much damage to the Moon Demon as possible, that's all that matters to me."

"Forte...you're right." I moved my head back a little so Forte's back head could feel mine. "If you fall, it's going to sting for ages, but no matter what the cost, as long as we keep fighting and redouble our efforts, we'll pull it off and save this galaxy."

"That's the commander I know and care. When you really think it through, you are at your best and I expect you to be in the upcoming battle."

"Yeah, we can't retreat again when we face the Moon Demon in three and a half days, but we will be so ready for it!"

"Okay, I think that's everything settled then...have a good night, won't you?"

We got up from the sand and she handed me a towel to dry myself a little.

"I will, Forte...thank you for the morale boost, I needed that. You have a good night too."

 _End of BGM_

We shared a quick embrace before I left the Whale Room and went back to my room to rest.

The few days should be peaceful, but when that battle arrives, I'll be ready for what lies up ahead...

* * *

 **What a lot of information to reveal, huh? That should ease the stress on everyone involved for now.**

 **Next time! Forte faces the Moon Demon again, ready to put everything on the line...**


	6. An Unconvincing Offering

**Alright...this is the part where two events happen and neither of which are positive.**

* * *

An Unconvincing Offering

 _Three days later..._

After a lengthy conversation with Alexander letting us know what he told me, we were more prepared and less stressed. We were back in the Moon Demon's location, I had to clench my fists and pray to the ancestors of the galaxy that we do enough heavy damage to weaken it and slow it down.

"The afternoon is here." I said. "It's time for the real battle again."

"We're detecting no automated fleets." Coco added. "The Moon Demon is moving however."

"It's awake again, Forte must be ready to put it all on the line." Alexander said.

"She is and I have full confidence that she will give it everything." I assured. "Forte, prepare to engage in combat."

"Got it, Happy Trigger, taking off." Forte replied as her frame flew out to the open space.

"The rest of you, guard the Elsior in case of any sneak attacks."

"Arnold, I've been thinking. Why can't we help Forte?" Milfie asked.

"Have you forgotten the information I gave to you all a few days ago, it was like being interrogated by you all." Alexander frowned. "I told you already, no one can get close enough to it unless the wearer has the Angelic Bracelet. If you don't have it on, you'll succumb to his mental brainwave attack that causes dark delusions."

"But can it be nullified by our HALO systems?" Mint asked.

"No, your systems, angel wings or not, do not have the capacity to be greater than the Moon Demon's dark powers."

"Then it really is all down to me." Forte said. "You don't need to fret one bit girls, I've got this."

As soon as we moved closer, a massive ring appeared around us and the Moon Demon on the far side. This must be the boundary ring that he mentioned, looks like there's no way out until either Forte or the Moon Demon falls. It wasn't going to be possible for the former to happen, but if it did, it would be the miracle or miracles.

"The boundary ring has been cast." Alexander said. "There's no turning back until this battle is over."

"Yo, whatever happens, at least I can say that I've done my job." Forte replied. "Go, Happy Trigger!"

Her frame flew in a straight line, charging straight for the Moon Demon that was ready to attack. Thanks to the detailed information from Alexander, it was confirmed that attacking the Moon Demon from behind does a lot more damage. But with only one frame allowed near it with the bracelet, it leaves the view open for the demon to attack from the front or the sides in order to swipe away Forte's frame. The Happy Trigger avoided the first beam attacks and flew straight to the back of the enemy.

"Here's a full moon kicking from yours truly." Forte remarked as she unleashed her weapons on the Moon Demon. "STRIKE BURST!"

That monster roared and suddenly turned around to retaliate. It fired an EMP beam cannon, but Forte avoided it and resumed her attack. It seems the little extra training she did after my talk with her has made her stronger. Her spirit level went to max after a while and unleashed her second Strike Burst. From where I was sitting, was it really doing any damage?

"Alexander, do you have any kind of technology that can display a health bar on the Moon Demon or anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately not, but I can determine it's current health report, once the battle is over."

"Happy Trigger here." Forte intervened. "Currently down to half on energy, need to resupply soon."

"That won't be a problem." Alexander replied. "The Angelic Bracelet entitles the wearer to unlimited energy if the amount is halfway down."

 _At least that'll spare us of the energy resupply requests in future battles._ I though to myself.

Suddenly, the Moon Demon swiped at Forte's frame, spinning her around and then, I saw a line open from underneath it. It opened up and out came a very long spiked spear. I stood up in shock...that thing is going to strike her frame!

"Forte, get out of there now!" I exclaimed.

Forte whoever was still getting her bearings and by the time she saw the spear launch straight towards her at a fast speed it was too late.

"KYAAAAH!" Forte yelled as the spiked spear pierced through her Emblem Frame with minimal effort.

"FORTE!" I yelled.

Alexander was surprised about it. "That must've been one of its desperate attacks. I didn't think for one moment it would be that smart."

"Hold on Forte! We're coming to save you!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot!" Alexander remained. "You'll succumb to his mental wave attack in seconds."

The Moon Demon proceeded to attack the now defenceless Happy Trigger with it's claw fists, damaging all parts of the frame till it shut down and it was being dragged towards it via the spiked spear.

"What the hell is it doing?!" I exclaimed. "Is it dragging the frame so it goes inside?"

"If that's the case, then Forte has one chance to pull off what I call a Final Hyper Attack" Alexander replied. "It's basically the same as a normal Hyper Attack from your angels frames, except that it's power is combined with the Angelic Bracelet, allowing it to deal a critical blow to the Moon Demon, she hasn't got much time."

Yep, I knew it...this was going to hurt very shortly. "Forte, did you hear all that? Use your hyper attack with the Angelic Bracelet!"

Forte's face appeared on the screen and my god, she looked in poor shape. Tiny parts of her outfit had torn away and her head had been cut, she was bleeding but it was only a minor cut. Yet, despite her condition, her whole body still showed strength and defiance. "It's okay..." She coughed. "I've got this...I'll make you all proud."

The bracelet began to light up and the frame system was back online. "Alright you Moon Demon, get ready for the greatest special attack yet!" Her frame then moved away from the spiked spear and slowly positioned itself to face our foe. "Here we go...FINAL STRIKE BURST!"

Her hyper attack was released but it was so much brighter and twice as many attacks were released on the Moon Demon, dealing critical damage as Alexander said.

"Hah...hah..." Forte panted as she fell back on her seat. "I did it...cough..." Suddenly the spiked spear charged and pierced through her frame again.

"GWAGH!" Forte yelled and coughed weakly. "You've got...guts to...take me down like that...cough..." Then she pushed a small button on the side with all she had left. No way...was that the emergency chrono discharge button? No! That means her frame is going to self destruct, no one must activate Chrono Discharge while in space!

"Angel wing...Arnold...cough..." She said as her voice got weaker. "I will...always...have your back...and...and I...cough...I have...no regrets...keep fighting...I will always...have...your...ba...ck...for...ev...er..."

*KA-BOOM*

The Happy Trigger exploded, also dealing damage to the spiked spear and the Moon Demon roared.

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Remembrance_

"Forte..." I stared in absolute horror. "FORTE!"

"FORRRRRRRRRTEEEEEEEEEE!" Ranpha screamed at the top of her voice.

"No...the ring leader is..." Coco sniffed.

"She...died?" Almo cried.

I looked away, trying to hold back my emotions.

"I heard stories about the Moon Demon who aims to consume everything it encounters." Alexander said with a grim face. "But I never thought it would actually hunt its prey and then stop its prey from escaping before dealing the finishing blow. Just like a wild animal...quite fascinating."

"You have a damn nerve to say that right now!" Lester exclaimed.

"How dare you, Alexander!" I added. "I won't deny that this was going to lead one way or another, but what you just said was out of order!"

Alexander sighed.

"Your knowledge has also been incredibly helpful but that doesn't give you the right to comment on the sorrows we have right now. We just lost one of our Angel Wing members to the Moon Demon, show some damn respect for Forte who scarified herself to save us and weaken that unpardonable monster!"

"You're right...I was thinking out loud and it was my fault for showing any lack of respect or grieve, I'm sorry for that."

She had my back to me a few days ago at the beach...rest in piece, Forte Stollen, we'll not forget your sacrifice.

The boundary ring vanished and we activated chrono drive to retreat back to Transbaal. Afterwards, a small memorial stone was put in place next to the big one with a small description.

 _In honour of Forte Stollen, a strong comrade and a loyal sister to all. You won't be forgotten._

"This hurts!" I said quietly with despair.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and vanished beside Alexander.

"The Angelic Bracelet has returned." Alexander replied. "That means the Moon Demon has fallen sleep and will awake again by next week."

"By the way, what was the damage report on the Moon Demon?"

"As I believed it would, using the Final Hyper Attack, the Moon Demon suffered a huge blow, it's health progress is down to 82%."

"Then Forte was able to do what she said she wanted and that was go to out with a bang." I looked down. "I know it'll be a week before we have to battle again, but it would be best if we had a day off today, we need time to mourn."

He nodded. "I understand, sorry again about before. But once it's tomorrow, you'll need to select the next angel candidate so we can start training as soon as possible."

"Thanks for understanding..."

 _End of BGM_

The next day arrived, our fleet was back in Transbaal and we were ready to move on...well, almost. Our morale was low when we lost Forte, but we were reminded that we can't keep grieving over the lives lost when we have a massive threat still alive out there in the galaxy. Now that I think about it, what would Tact say about all this, would he be as depressed as I am?

"The Angel Wing is here." Vanilla said as they arrived on the bridge.

"Right, we must move on and select the next candidate to defeat the Moon Demon." I replied.

"Should I be the next one to go?" Ranpha asked. "My speed is unmatched and that big rock won't be able to catch me."

"Ranpha, there is one problem with that." Mint replied. "You don't have the best defence. So as someone who does, I should be next."

"Make your choice, Arnold." Alexander said. "Then we'll start with the training followed by the mock battle, same as before."

"Okay, I shall choose-"

Suddenly, I was cut off when the lights on the bridge flickered and then off before they went back on.

"What was that?!" Lester exclaimed.

Then a dark circle appeared in the centre of the bridge, making me stand up and then...a disturbing figure arose from the circle. The figure in question was dressed in a grey military uniform with some kind of commander badge on the left side of the jacket and whilst gloves, it also wore a military cap, but the face was a skeleton face.

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Stalked By Fear_

"What the..." I was in shock. "Who in the blue hell are you?!"

The strange skeleton person laughed. "Greetings to you all, living souls. You may refer to me as Minion, the loyal henchman of the one you call the Moon Demon."

"Minion? So you're a servant of the Moon Demon?"

"This is a first." Alexander said. "I've never ever heard of any moment of the Moon Demon trying to make contact before. My research clan's calculations must've been way off if they had missed that in their studies."

I blinked. "So you're saying there's a reason for this?"

"I'm not sure, but we should be careful and listen to what it has to say."

"You are the commander, correct?" Minion asked. "We have an offer for you."

"I am indeed the Commander you're looking for, what do you mean by an offer?" I asked in response.

"Heed my words...surrender the lives and the souls of the Angel Wing to us." He smirked. "If you do, we will spare the civilisation of your kind and leave at once."

I was already displeased by that. "Really, you've got some nerve to bargain the deaths of the Angel Wing in exchange to safe everyone else in the whole galaxy."

"Yeah, you've got balls to come over to us and spout out that kind of crap, I'll give you that." Ranpha added.

"You really think we would surrender that easily?" Mint asked. "You have another thing coming."

Minion however didn't flinched by our responses. "Choose wisely, mortals. You stand no chance against us."

"Really, that's pretty rich coming from a servant who's Moon Demon took critical damage yesterday." I remarked.

He laughed. "I'm pleased to hear that you haven't forgotten the death of one of your own against my master."

"Why you moronic bastard!" Ranpha exclaimed. "We're still here you know."

"How foolish of you all to remain defiant against us. You have already lost in both skill and hope. Give up now and surrender your lives to my master."

"If we offer our lives, everyone else would be saved?" Vanilla asked.

"Since you're saying that since we're going to charge against the Moon Demon and perish whether we do damage to it or not, we might as well take the easy way out?" Mint asked. "Is that what you're trying to tell us, Minion?"

Milfie looked at me with huge worry. "What are you going to do, Arnold?"

I looked at Minion with my determined expression. "Hell...no!"

The Minion frowned. "I will ask you once again, now think-"

"I don't need to think over this!" I cut him off. "The Angel Wing, the Elsior crew, the lives of the Imperial Navy and the innocents that live across the galaxy. They are NOT yours for the Moon Demon to take away. We are all as one who work forward to bring peace and we will NEVER offer ourselves to you, NEVER!"

"Well said, Commander." Coco said.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Almo added.

"You've shown impressive loyalty." Lester praised. "I'm grateful that you're in charge here."

"So Minion, return to your master and tell it that we will come for it again, we'll prove that it'll never consume all of our lives, EVER!" I ordered.

"You heard him." Ranpha said. "Why don't you just run back to your master, jerk."

"I must agree." Alexander added. "There is no way we would believe that would be a fair trade, what were you thinking?"

"You insolent mortals!" Minion said grunting. Then he showed some of his black hair by removing the hat before putting it back on with a grin.

Chitose gasped.

"Hm?" I caught sight of it. "What's wrong Chitose?"

"Everyone, don't believe what Minion just said, he's lying!" She said. "Trust me, I can see through this. All about letting everyone else go if we give our lives, it's a trick."

Minion chuckled. "That is quite annoying...we were planning to destroy all lifeforms later once we had your souls, but that will not matter now."

"What? So all that was just a damn lie?" Ranpha asked.

"Heh heh heh, then we have no choice. You all can watch as your lives and the souls of your kind are consumed by my master and watch the galaxy fall to ruin before you own eyes...we will be waiting for you, in the next battle..."

 _End of BGM_

He then sunk through the circle on the floor and the circle vanished, bringing the whole area back to normal.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - An Obscure Unease_

"Damn...how dare it try to do that." I sighed falling back on my chair. "That said, I'm surprised you knew that it was lying, Chitose."

"Yes, I didn't expect the Minion to be caught out like that." Alexander added. "How did you know?"

Chitose was a little unsure to answer. "Well, it's not much, I was raised well in order to catch out potential liars, I have that reminder in my diary." She then smiled. "Besides, I always knew that you would never accept the Minion's terms, because that is who you are."

"Yeah, I always believed you would stand by us." Milfie added.

"Whatever this Minion tries to do next time, it doesn't change what we have to do." I said.

"Agreed, now it is time to select the next candidate." Alexander reminded.

Well, it seems that Ranpha and Mint are very keen to be chosen next, but only one of them can wear the bracelet.

I made my decision. "Mint, I commission you to destroy the Moon Demon."

She nodded. "Yes Arnold, I will do my best."

Alexander gave her the Angelic Bracelet to wear.

"Her filers will go a long way in helping us." Milfie said.

"My omen backfired." Ranpha moaned. "Thought I stood in with a chance."

"Angel Wing, this isn't about taking turns." Alexander reminded. "Now Mint, you may already start off with a bigger chance of beating the Moon Demon, because all of Forte's training and experience has been passed on through this Bracelet."

"A bigger chance you say?" Mint asked.

"Yes, as you do your training, it will add to the bracelet's total power, making your much stronger than you normally are. I'm tempted to say that Morph may be in for a surprise when we have the mock battle. But with that explained, are you ready to start?"

"I am, teach me as much as you can."

"Then let us go to my training room, this way."

Alexander and Mint left the bridge.

 _End of BGM_

So training for the next angel candidate has begun. I pray that Mint succeeds, because the Blancmache corporation will be after my ass if this goes wrong...

* * *

 **Well...that's one** **casualty and it's going to get much harder from this point on. :(** **As for Chitose, her suspicion about Minion is going to become a plot point in an event far much later in the story, so that'll be a long wait I'm afraid.**

 **Next time! Mint tries her luck in facing against Morph in a mock battle.**


	7. Moment Of Sweetness

**StevieBond: I may be running out of things to say here.**

 **Alexander: In that case, do you want me to take over?**

 **StevieBond: No it's fine, I can save my words for the bottom part of this chapter.**

* * *

Moment Of Sweetness

 _Three days later...  
_

"Arnold, the mock battle will be commencing shortly." Alexander said as we stood on the bridge.

"Very well, I'll send for the Angel Wing." I replied.

"However, due to the recent circumstances. We'll have Mint take on Morph only, no automated fleets to deal with this time."

I nodded. "So it'll be just one on one, well I thank you for that."

"But don't expect it to be easier than before, Morph is just as strong as he is, in any shape or form."

"You make it sound like I forgot that already." I sat in my commander chair. "Just wait till Mint gets out there, I'm sure she can prove you wrong."

An incoming call came in. "Arnold, this is Trick Master, taking off."

"Okay Mint, get ready to engage in the mock battle, we'll be watching you from the bridge."

"Got it." The call ended.

As she flew out, Morph turned into the shape of the Moon Demon and the mock battle began. Mint's frame is a little quicker than Forte's and her range is quite impressive, but her hyper attack is where she truly shines. Mint's first attacks did damage to Morph who roared and attacked in retaliation, but Mint was able to dodge them easily. Those filers delivering normal rail gun style attacks were extremely useful here. Her frame flew to the back of Morph and her hyper attack was ready.

"This may do it." Mint said. "Let's go fliers!"

The other girls joined me on the bridge ot watch the mock battle as the three fliers went all crazy around Morph and before I knew it, Morph was getting weaker.

"Well, this is unusual." Alexander said. "Morph is actually...struggling?"

"Keep at it, Mint, you've got this." I added.

"A second hyper attack now, FLIER DANCE!" Mint yelled as her fliers spun around Morph again.

He roared and his demon part of the body fell down. "Roarrrr...I give! I give!" He pleaded.

"Huh? He can talk in space?" I asked.

"Well this is Morph we're talking about." Alexander answered. "But that'll be enough, the mock battle is over...congratulations, Mint."

"Woohoo!" Milfie said happily. "That's gotta be a huge win for us."

"I feel incredible just watching that." Chitose added.

Vanilla was in agreement. "I'm happy she won."

"This is exactly what we need." Ranpha said. "Any wins we get from these mock battles will help us so much."

"Yes, you could say this mock battle has restored a huge amount of our morale." I agreed.

Moments later, Mint joined us on the bridge.

"I'm back, everyone." She said.

"Well done Mint, that is the first time Morph has been defeated since we arrived in this galaxy." Alexander replied. "I have confidence that you are ready for the real thing."

"Yes, I will make sure to be on top form for that like I was today."

"Then let us return to the Transbaal space dock." I declared. "We have time before we have to go into space again."

"Understood, all units prepare to dock at Transbaal." Lester replied.

* * *

We landed at the space dock so we could rest for a while. I was in my commanders room when I heard a ding go off outside.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's only me, Arnold." Mint replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure thing."

She walked in with her normal smile.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Mint's theme_

"Good to see you, Mint. Are you well?"

"Yes, quite well. Except that I have a favour to ask you."

I sat up. "A favour?"

"Yes, mind if you come with me to the city, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Hmm, it's been a while since I've seen it myself. Of course, I'll be your escort."

Mint giggled. "You're such a charmer, but thank you. I'd like to go now if you don't mind."

"Yeah I agree, it's better than being stuffed up in this room."

I left the commanders room with Mint and walked out of the Elsior through a stairway and onto the space dock before exiting the building and seeing the sight of Transbaal city. It had been a while since I last took a view of this wide city, the last time I got to be here was when I was attending the council meeting.

"What a bright and beautiful afternoon I say." I commented.

"And there aren't that many people out." Mint added. "That's great if you ask me, I don't plan on getting lost."

"So where do you want to go and what is it you need to tell me?"

She began to smile a lot more. "Well, there is a rare sale at the number one candy store in the city, all sweets are off half price and I'd like to buy as much as I like before anyone else gets them."

"A half price sale, eh?" _I guess supermarkets aren't the only places that do sales like that._

"Not quite, Arnold. The candy store displays that sale on rare occasions."

I sighed with a smile. "Nothing gets past your telepathy as usual."

"Hehehe, you should give me more credit from time to time."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. So where is it?"

"It's this way." She grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

"Woah, I'm coming!"

Being grabbed by the wrist isn't exactly my idea of a day out, but if it's Mint, I shouldn't complain because she'll see through it with her gift. After a while of being rushed around, we turned a corner and there was the candy store. Although there was quite a crowd, but not too much of a frenzy though.

"Darn..." Mint sighed. "...I shouldn't be surprised that I'm not the only one who loves candies so much."

"Yeah, it can't be helped." I replied. "But I know how much you want those sweets, so I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"How about I carry you on my back, that way you'll be able to see the candies on sale."

Mint blinked. "You want to carry me?"

"Well yeah, I can see it working."

"I'm flattered that you wish to carry me, but I'm not sure if that would work."

"Not unless I say to this crowd that I am the commander of the Imperial Navy and we're here for sweet supplies."

Some of the crowd took notice of what I just said, then they smiled and left the store. There was only a few people in it now.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said with eyes wide open. "Looks like I need to be careful with how I throw my weight around here."

"But it did work in our favour." Mint replied. "Now we can go inside without the hassle."

We walked into the candy store and it was a lot bigger on the inside and there's a joke in there somewhere, but I chose to let it slide.

"Wow!" Mint exclaimed happily. "I'll have this, this, this and this..."

"Mint..." A sweat dropped from my head. "...are you trying to buy everything off the shelves?"

"Now now, Arnold, I won't have your complaints dampen my childish mood." She teased. "Now where was I?"

"My wallet's mood is gonna be damped by the time this is over." I muttered.

Mint really was like a child in a candy store as she went around and grabbed small bags of sweets wherever she went but eventually, she couldn't carry anymore due to her small height and hands.

"Okay, I'm all done." Mint said as she placed the bags of sweets on the counter.

"So how much am I paying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled at me. "Oh you don't need to pay for anything. Like I said, it's only half price today so I'm buying all this with my allowance."

"Phew...at least my wallet survives for another day."

Mint made the payment and we left the store.

"So Mint, are you in candy heaven right now?" I asked.

"I will be when we get back." She answered.

"I see, so where else do you want to go?"

Mint's smile weakened a little. "Well, I'd like to go to the hill where you can see the view of the city."

"Hmm, that'll be quite a walk for even you, so about my offer from earlier?"

"Alright, carry me if you must, my gentleman." She teased.

"All the way, milady." I smirked back.

She got behind and I kneeled down, I put my arms behind my back and grabbed her legs whilst she placed her arms on my shoulders so she won't fall off. Carrying her along with the small bag of sweets she bought whilst walking to the hill she mentioned wasn't much of a trouble. I don't know how she does it with those sweets, does her stomach go to an alternate dimension or something, maybe Alexander should look into that...nah, that would be impolite.

It took a while, but we were at the hill looking over at the city with the Elsior just in view by the space docks and there was a bench close to us.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Mint's Theme (Arranged)_

"Well Mint, you were right, that is once cool view." I said as I kneeled down and she got off me.

"I knew you'd like it." She replied before we sat on the bench. "Candy?"

"Oooh thanks." I took a sweet from her bag. "Mmmm, soft mints?"

"I hear it can give you a minty breath, you look like you could have some."

I sighed in embarrassment. "Thanks for the self esteem, mam..."

She laughed. "I'm sorry Arnold, I just couldn't resist. You're real fun to tease."

"I guess you could say that to anyone else that you tease as well. But seriously, why did you want to take me to this place?"

Her smile went. "Well, it's something that I want to talk to you about and I think you should know."

I nodded. "Go on, there's no one around here."

"Well, yesterday evening after I did my training. I received a voiced letter from my father, let's just say that he has grown extremely concerned over my well being."

"Your father? Oh right...considering what we have to face, I shouldn't be surprised."

"And well, I was very worried about the possible outcome myself. What would happen if I was unable to defeat the Moon Demon?"

I began to shiver a little. "I dread to think...there is so much your father would do that I don't wanna think about it."

"I don't blame you for being worried. However, I'm sure my father wouldn't resort to cease contacting with you and the Imperial Navy. He knows that the military is the number one source of income for his business. His profits would sink and he would be bankrupt forever."

"I guess your father's business is as much of a stake as everyone else who wants to live in peace."

Mint nodded. "So I replied to him with assurance that as long as I keep fighting and that the Imperial Navy gets the resupply it needs, then that's what matters."

"A little cold but I can see why, your father can be quite strict when it comes to protecting you. But if we're honest, I'm the one who has to protect the future."

"Yes, I know that already and you've done wonderful to get this far." She sat a little closer to me. "So don't worry about what happens to me when we go back into battle, if I can't defeat the Moon Demon, then I will accept that fate. Just as long as I can deal huge amounts of damage."

I looked down. "Yeah...it worked really well last time, but if you can take more of that moon freak down, it would go a very long way in keeping the hope alive."

"That's what I aim to do...so getting back to our happy times, have some more candy."

"Thanks..."

Eating candy was helping me a little and we continued going over past times before noticing the sun was about to set. We agreed to go back to the Elsior, so we left the hill, walked past the city and through the space dock, back onto the ship.

 _End of BGM_

We were walking up to the girls rooms where we stopped outside hers.

"Thank you for helping me out today, Arnold." Mint said. "You were a great help with carrying me around."

"It's no problem, Mint." I replied. "As commander, I have to be around to help out, get some rest for today."

"I will indeed, see you again." She walked into her room.

Speaking of rooms, I just thought of the one room I don't go into often.

I walked down to D-Block and into the firing range room.

"Huh?" I pondered. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Hello Arnold." Vanilla replied. "We came here to pay our respects to Forte."

"She was the only one who used this room." Chitose added.

"So we had a talk and we agreed that one of us should visit this room so this area is kept clean." Ranpha explained. "Even though the rest of us have never held a traditional firearm, we know that leaving them alone in here and keeping them safe is what Forte would've wanted."

"Yeah, not hearing the sound of gunshots when close to her is very different." Milfie said before she noticed something obvious. "Wait, where's Mint?"

"Oh, I had to help her in the city, she just came back and went to her room." I answered.

"I bet it had something to do with candy, right?" Ranpha asked.

"Took the words out of my mouth, there."

"Aww, no fair." Milfie moaned. "I wish Mint would share candy with all of us."

"Considering you eat nothing but cake, you're one to talk." Ranpha remarked.

"Alright girls, let's not get this out of hand." I intervened. "Why don't you girls ask Mint for candy when you see her sometime, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"You're right." Chitose replied. "Then we should get going."

"As for me, I think I'll stick here for a little longer and pay my respects." I said.

"Alright, we'll be around if you need us." Milfie replied.

The four girls left the firing range and I took note of the area. The locked weapon cabinet, the dark hall with the target on show at the far end. All of this was used often whenever Forte was down here. Now it's all different and deserted...but I couldn't have myself stand here for long, all I had was one sentence for Forte.

"Forte, wherever you are, we will keep this room clean and we'll win." I declared to myself.

* * *

 **So compared to my previous chapters, this was on the short side, but sometimes it's quality over quantity for me when it comes to writing.**

 **Next time! The White Moon pays a surprise visit and then Mint goes into battle with the Moon Demon.**


	8. Second Turn Of Events

**Here we go then...this is gonna be another downer when it gets to it.**

* * *

Second Turn Of Events

The day of battle had arrived and we just left Transbaal, ready to go into Chorno Drive but we were suddenly halted by a sudden transmission.

"Commander, incoming transmission from the White Moon." Almo said.

"White Moon?" I asked. "What does it say?"

"Lady Shatyarn is requesting your presence with the Angel Wing, she also wants to see Alexander."

"Very well, then let's move to the White Moon and dock inside."

We travelled to the White Moon that was nearby and we docked inside. We then made our way to the throne room and waited for Shatyarn to arrive.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

"So this is the centre of the White Moon." Alexander said. "I bet it houses a lot of vital information."

"That's an understatement." I replied. "Oh and if it's not too much to ask, try to show a little bit of respect when you see her."

"Well I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try."

Then, the lady herself arrived, it had been a long time since I last saw Shatyarn and she was often the mother I never had when it's just the two of us talking.

"Welcome to you all." She greeted. "I am glad we could meet again."

"The feeling is mutual." I responded. "Considering what's going on, being able to see you is a rare moment of enjoyment."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I believe you wanted to see me." Alexander intervened.

"Yes, you must be Alexander Lightbringer." Shatyarn said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, even if you are from another universe. I must thank you for all your help so far, your information on the Moon Demon has been incredibly helpful."

"Well the pleasure is mine, I'm just doing my job as I want the Moon Demon to be defeated as well."

She nodded. "Now I've brought you all here for another reason."

"What is it?" I asked.

Shatyarn's smile was gone. "I heard about what happened to one of your Angels, I can only offer my condolences to you. I may not be able to provide the assistance to defeat the Moon Demon, but what I can offer is a chance to gain the upper hand with the automated fleets."

"Please tell us, it would be useful." Chitose said.

"I wish to be like Arnold for a moment and say that I do not want to take any chances. From this moment onwards, you will all have your frames limiters removed."

"So that means we'll have the wings out from now on?" Mint asked.

"Now that's more like it." Ranpha added. "Now we can get out there and beat down bigger automated fleets."

"We'll be able to do much more." Milfie said. "Thank you, Lady Shatyarn."

"Now, you must hurry." Shatyarn lightly warned. "I understand that you have to face the Moon Demon very soon."

"Yes, we'll be going now." I replied. "And the girls will be careful with the frames."

 _End Of BGM_

With that, we all left the White Moon to go back on the Elsior, we activated Chrono Drive and we zoomed to the Moon Demon's location.

"Angel Wing, prepare to deploy." I ordered. "The time for battle has arrived again, but this time we have the upper hand."

The five frames flew out to the open space and lined up in front of the Elsior.

"I'll be keen to see how the angels perform with the wings on." Alexander said.

Sirens went off, here comes the automated fleet.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Briefing_

"Here's the situation." Lester said as the radar appeared in front of me on the map desk. "We are located here and we have allied ships on either side. The enemy fleet is shown here, it looks like to be a lot bigger than last time."

The enemy fleet consisted of six destroyers, six high-speed frigates and three battleships.

"Hmmm." I pondered. "It must be Minion's doing, having Shatyarn remove the limiters on the frames was a good move on her part."

"So it'll be the same as before?" Lester asked.

"Yep. Angel Wing, eliminate the automated fleet so that Mint can get close to taking on the Moon Demon."

"No probs, with our wings out, this will be over quickly." Ranpha replied.

"Let's not get over confident." Alexander said.

"Agreed." I responded. "Angel Wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Soaring Emblem Frames_

The battle started and the high speed frigates were living up to their names, moving almost as quick as our frames. But the girls proved that the automated ships were no match for them. Five of the high-speed frigates went down each, leaving one remaining.

"HYPER CANNON!" Milfie yelled as she took down three destroyers in a line.

"The last one is mine!" Ranpha said, flying towards the last high speed frigate. "ANCHOR CLAW!"

"I have the battleships in view." Chitose called. "FATAL ARROW!"

Her four snipe shots eliminated two of them in quick succession.

"Harvester here." Vanilla said. "The last three destroyers are eliminated."

"Thanks to our team work." Milfie added.

"Argh!" Chitose exclaimed. "The last battleship caught me off guard, I need help."

"REPAIR WAVE!" Vanilla called, repairing all the frames.

Mint was able to deal with the last battleship and it was over.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"All targets destroyed." Coco said.

"Very impressive." Alexander praised. "Those wings sure make them look good."

"Yeah, but this is only going to get worse before it gets better...if it does that is." I sighed.

 _End of BGM_

"Mint, the way is now clear, go forth and weaken the Moon Demon as much as you can."

"Understood Arnold, here I go." She replied.

Her Trick Master flew with us and soon we saw the Moon Demon along with a tiny figure out in the open galaxy before the boundary ring appeared around us.

"Huh? The boundary ring?" I asked. "I thought that only occurred when we try to retreat a second time."

"Then maybe the Moon Demon has gotten wise, or perhaps Minion is present as well." Alexander said.

A channel was opened and on our screen was Minion himself who was in front of the Moon Demon and the Trick Master.

"There you are, child of the galaxy." He said.

Mint however was looking serious and determined. "So you can talk in space? Then you really are not human." She replied.

"Before you can face my master, I must ask you once again. Surrender your soul and all the other souls of the galaxy to my master."

"Do you really believe that I will bow down to you? Now kindly step aside, I don't plan to keep your master waiting."

Minion smirked. "It seems that none of our words will make you heel to us."

"Must I ask you again to step aside or shall I defeat you as well?"

He laughed. "You will regret your decision, child of the galaxy..."

Minion then vanished and then the Moon Demon roared, turning to face us.

"For the sake of the future, I will make sure you feel my desire to win." Mint said. "Let's go, Trick Master!"

The battle started and Mint's frame dodged the early attacks from the Moon Demon. The fliers were hitting their mark pretty easily as she flew all around the Moon Demon, dealing damage all the while. She's holding herself well out there, but I knew that the Moon Demon won't be able to stand these attacks for long, it will probably used that spear again, the one that comes out from underneath it's demon part in order to impale her frame.

"FLIER DANCE!" Mint's fliers swarmed around it and I took a quick look at Alexander who was very focused on the damage report he was receiving.

"Very interesting...she's exceeding what I thought she's capable of so far." He muttered.

Suddenly the Moon Demon roared and an EMP attack beam was released and it hit the Trick Master.

"KYAH!" Mint yelled. "My controls have shut down...I can't move!"

"Quick, use the Angelic Bracelet." I replied. "Don't give up now."

"Alright...here it goes..."

The bracelet lit up and the frame went back online before she turned to face the Moon Demon.

"Fear the might of the Blancmanche Corporation!" Mint exclaimed as a tear dropped from her eye. "FINAL FLIER DANCE!"

The fliers suddenly split into more than three and they were striking the Moon Demon with full impact. It roared in huge pain before it spun around viciously, knocking down the fliers in one swoop. Then the line part where the spear came out showed up again...ready to fire.

"Hah...I'm tired." Mint huffed. "Moon Demon, why would you come here? Why do you want to consume us?"

Suddenly, the spear launched and it pierced through the Trick Master.

"YARGH!" She screamed. "...nooooo! Cough...cough...Arnold, I'm sorry..." She pushed the Chrono String discharge button. "I wish...I could've helped you just a little...more..." I didn't want to see where the spear pierced through, but I knew it was ugly. "I must return...the bracelet...cough...cough...father...please, forgive...me...I'll...always...remem...ber...you...fa...ther..."

*KA-BOOM*

The Trick Master exploded...

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Remembrance_

"Mint! MINT!" I stood up, trying to control my emotions. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIINT!"

"Commander Arnold, calm down." Alexander responded.

"Calm down?! Mint just died!"

"I know and you also knew that she couldn't defeat it either. She did what she could and that was deal enough damage as possible."

I sighed in anger. "I get that but...the time when she and I shared those sweets, I can still feel the sweetness from those candies."

"We've lost two angel wing members now." Coco said sadly.

"This is too horrible to watch." Almo added.

Lester once again had no words and neither did I at that point. This is going to be a move that may cost my military career, but her father must be made aware of what has happened and pray that he channels his mourn to the Moon Demon and not me, even though I am the one who has to send the girls out there.

The boundary ring disappeared and the Angelic Bracelet returned to Alexander, we retreated back to Transbaal.

Some time later in the memorial section of the viewing park, a small memorial stone was put in place next to Forte's with a short message.

 _Here lies Mint Blancmanche. Daughter of the Blancmanche Corporation. Her elegance will always be remembered._

I sighed depressingly. "Not again..."

"I won't deny, she did an impressive job in reducing the Moon Demon's health, it is now down to 60%."

"Yes, I'm supposed to be pleased that we're weakening the enemy, but this can't be happening..."

 _End of BGM_

As before, I gave everyone on the ship the day off so we could have time to mourn and remember the times when Mint would be there for us.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Elsior_

"We're here, Arnold." Milfie said as they arrived on the bridge. "We're feeling a little better too."

"Then it is time for the next Angel candidate to step up." Alexander replied.

"Alright, make way for the big guns to step in." Ranpha declared. "I'll avenge Forte and Mint."

"That Moon Demon is starting to become real troublesome." Lester said. "Can we really defeat it?"

"There is no guarantee." Alexander answered. "It is all up to the Angelic Bracelet and whoever wears it."

"Wait? Were you trying to blame us?" Chitose asked.

"That was not my intention, I am only stating the facts."

"I'm sensing a lot of discomfort over this." I intervened. "If we're going to start the blame game, keep in mind that I am the one who can't do anything about it."

"But Arnold, we can't blame you for everything." Vanilla said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault that we've lost two of our best friends." Milfie added.

"I know that...all I can do is be the commander, since even though my body is still healing, I'm nowhere near 100%." I said. "We all need to stay united as one and move forward, that is how we have gotten this far."

"Well put." Alexander agreed. "No matter how depressing this is, we are making progress and we have a better chance of defeating the Moon Demon thanks to Mint's final hyper attack. This is the best way to honour those who have fallen, it would be good to understand that."

"Yes, I will take that to heart and remember it for the future."

"Now, I do have new information for you. Thanks to the data on the wings on the frames, it has allowed me to modify the Angelic Bracelet. You can now use it to nullify any elemental attacks the Moon Demon releases. However, upon using it, you will reduce your chances of unleashing a critical hit with your Final Hyper Attack."

"Well, that is good progress at least." I responded, sitting back in my chair.

"It again proves what I said before. The Angelic Bracelet stores every data it records during training and during the battles, so that none of the sacrifices go to waste. Remember that this wouldn't be happening if it didn't have the data stored on the fights against the Moon Demon."

"Well, it may not be close to the value of the two lives lost, but it is one new option the girls can use when in battle."

Alexander nodded. "Indeed, now Arnold, please select the next candidate and get ready for the next battle against the Moon Demon."

"Okay, well the Moon Demon has fallen to sleep again and will not awaken again for a week." I looked at Ranpha. "Ranpha, are you ready for your turn?"

"Hell yeah!" She replied happily. "I'll give that demon freak the one two K-O!"

"Ranpha seems confident." Vanilla said.

"Yes, it's like she has no fear." Chitose added.

Milfie however was concerned. "Please be careful, Ranpha."

"Hey don't drag me down, Milfie." Ranpha replied. "I'm know what I'm letting myself in for."

"Really, then let's begin the training right away." Alexander said. "I have a feeling that your speed and your martial arts will provide impressive training data."

"You got that right. If you thought Forte and Mint were good in training, you ain't seen nothing yet."

 _End of BGM_

Suddenly, sirens went off across the ship.

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"Commander Arnold, a small ship has been detected, entering the Transbaal system." Coco said.

"Huh...what kind is it?"

"It looks like a fighter ship, we may have seen something like it before. It's entering orbit and is about to crash along the beach shore of the Transbaal planet!"

"I'm getting an emergency message as well." Almo added. "It just says 'SOS! Please do not attack! Val-Fasc!'"

I blinked. "A Val-Fasc?"

"The Val-Fasc, I once saw a scout ship calling itself that when I first arrived here a few centuries ago." Alexander said. "Weren't they your greatest enemies?"

"Well several months ago before this Moon Demon fiasco started. The Val-Fasc caused such a headache when they were controlling Juno, the capital homeworld of Eden before we came along and freed the civilians of that planet from their grasp. After we defeated their leader, the remnants of the Val-Fasc agreed to negotiate with Eden to try and establish peace between each other."

"I see, is there any other information about them?"

"The Val-Fasc are not human, they can manipulate vulnerable human minds as well as controlling ships with their own brainwaves. Finally, they can live just as long as you Nighteaters."

Alexander was surprised. "That is quite fascinating, I'll be keen to show an interest when I have the time."

"But still, we defeated them and their leader, Gern. So why would a Val-Fasc show up in Transbaal?"

"Commander, the Val-Fasc ship has crashed landed on the city beach shore, we're sending an emergency team to recover it." Coco said.

"Alright, if the Val-Fasc person inside is alive, take it to hospital to be treated."

"Arnold, is your head on straight?" Lester asked. "The Val-Fasc are always nothing but trouble."

"That may be, but remember what we did in order to try and build common ground between us humans and the Val-Fasc. I don't plan on having it's life taken away until we find out its true intentions for coming here in an emergency."

"Emergency team is on the way, Commander." Almo said.

I nodded. "Right, a slight change of plan. Once the Val-Fasc in question has recovered, I will go with Commodore Tact and arrange a private meeting within reason. As for the rest of you, keep your minds focused on defeating the Moon Demon!"

* * *

 **And there's your plot twist, of course I'm aware of the events in Eternal Lovers, but this is an alternate Universe where Tact doesn't end up with anyone.**

 **Speaking of which, next time! Ranpha gets her turn to do some training whilst Arnold makes time to go and see Tact.**


	9. Dancing Fortune

**Three chapters in one day, I'm either on a hot roll or I'm getting ahead of myself. It's mostly the former I think.**

* * *

Dancing Fortune

 _Three Days Later..._

Training with Ranpha seemed to be going brilliantly, according to what Alexander has told me. Saying that he has never witnessed reflexes of a human body as fast as Ranpha's. Well I'm glad to know that Ranpha is doing better than I thought, but when it's time, she'll be much stronger than she has ever been. With her contribution, the Moon Demon will certainly be in trouble. But no matter how positive things are, we cannot let our guard down and we must be ready for anything.

I was doing my patrol which had become extremely rare these days. I made a quick stop in the hanger and took a look at the entire area.

"To think we had seven frames at the start of this." I said. "But now, two of those frame ports are empty...Happy Trigger and Trick Master, it doesn't feel right not to see them stored here."

I then looked at my Silver Speeder, there was one section of it that was still broken, guess mine still needs to be worked on even after all this time.

"Oh, Commander Arnold." A familiar voice greeted.

"Morning, Creta." I replied. "You have to forgive me for not coming down here much, since I'm still out of combat action."

"It's okay, if anything, my and my crew are trying very hard getting used to the decrease on work within the hanger." She sighed with sadness. "Forte was always the first one to check on her frame when she was around."

"Yeah, well I came down here to see how my frame is doing. But it appears that it took far worse damage than I thought."

"Yes it did, if it had taken one more hit, your frame would've been destroyed, we'd never be able to get it back."

"I understand that very well." I nodded. "Since Lost Technology can be extremely delicate and Lady Noah would have me severely punished."

"Which I think would've been more punishing than facing a giant foe, I bet."

I smiled. "Probably, although she can't run as fast as me, we know this for a fact."

She giggled. "You know, I'm really grateful to see you around, keep on being a cool commander for all of us."

"I will indeed."

Then a beep went off in my jacket. "Go ahead."

"Yo Arnold, your request to meet with Commodore Tact has been approved." Lester said. "You need to go see him outside the Transbaal court room."

"Got it, I'll be on my way." I ended the call. "Alright, I'm heading off for a while, least we're safe here for now."

"Yeah, that's a good thing for sure." Creta replied. "Take care, Arnold."

I smiled and walked out the hanger through an opened path that took me into the space dock and out into the grounds of the city. I knew what the building of the Transbaal court room looked like, cause I saw it once when I was with Luft and Empress Shiva, speaking of which, I wondered how she was doing with leading the Empire and all that.

I soon made it to the building and there was Commodore Tact and he put on a weak smile, I could already feel that what he's going through must be the same as me.

"Hey there, Arnold." He greeted calmly. "Good to see you."

"Same to you." I replied. "Sorry to pull you out of your commodore work, but I have been trying to find the time to talk to you."

"Nah it's okay." His smile improved. "In a way, this is more fun than what my work is currently."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Kind of, but let's not discuss that." We walked through the city streets of the afternoon. "I heard about the Val-Fasc ship that was reported. Thought you should know that the guy is in a stable condition now, but we won't be able to talk to him until he wakes up."

"Well, it's good news in some way."

"Yeah, although I think it would be better that once he recovers fully, we should have him transferred to the Elsior for questioning."

Question marks were around my head. "The Elsior, but you'll need to be there too, right?"

"As much as I would like to, I don't think I would prefer being on that ship as well." His smiled dropped. "It'll bring back memories that will throw me off my work."

"Ohhh, I see...because of what's happened so far and all." I sighed. "Yeah, I understand and all...then I guess once I have the information, I'll have Lester send it to you."

"Yeah, that would be better for me, thanks for understanding." His smile came back. "Now what about you, how are you holding up?"

"I'm managing in a good way, thanks to Alexander."

"That's good and if I'm honest, you're being a far better commander than I was."

I started smiling. "Well I'm sure that isn't true. Yeah, you made some mistakes before, but-"

"Yeah I made errors as commander, but I was able to make up for it in the end. I mean I did take a lot for granted, but I turned it around."

"You're right, I mean only you could pull off being involved in that meeting with the Val-Fasc and the Eden Council."

"Yep, although Empress Shiva worked hard to make the negotiations work as well, whilst the remnants of the Val-Fasc were looking for a new leader."

I sighed with a smile. "Nothing like the old times, eh? Good memories we had back then, when all was said and done."

"Yeah, by the way have you gotten close to the angel wing?"

"A little, but I kinda see them as close sisters and that's not totally wrong of me to think of them like that."

"Just sisters? Oh come on man, I'm sure at least one of them would be your girlfriend."

I sighed, losing my smile again. "Look Tact, I really want to, but I can't dwell on that when I know that the worse case scenario with all the girls will happen if they're not able to defeat the Moon Demon."

He lost his smile too. "Oh right...I kinda forgot about that, sorry again."

"Don't be, I don't mean to drag the mood down when we're catching up like this."

"Ha, I guess we're both a sorry pair in the eyes of Transbaal."

He and I suddenly laughed.

"Looks like you may be right." I responded with my smile back.

"Ahhh, well it was great catching up with you, but I've gotta go back to my office." Tact said as we approached the corner to see the view of the Elsior. "I'll make some free time for you if you wanna do this again."

"Yeah, thanks Tact, this was a nice change for me. I'll see you again soon and don't work too hard."

"Well it'll depend on the paperwork, but same to you as well, Arnold."

With that we shook hands and he left, turning a corner and he was out of sight.

I was about to go back inside the Elsior when I suddenly got a call. "Yes?"

"Arnold, it's me." Ranpha said. "Could you wait for me outside the Elsior, I have something I want to show you in the city."

"Hmmm, okay, I'll wait for you out here."

"Thanks, I promise that I'll be outside to see you as soon as possible." She ended the call.

Seconds later, she soon appeared with her usual radiant appearance, that blonde hair...that red dress...what? No, Arnold! Don't start thinking like that, it'll make things harder for yourself.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's theme_

"Umm, you okay Arnold?" She asked.

My thoughts flushed away. "Y-yeah, I just had a second of being odd. I sometimes can't help that."

"Ah geez, you're such a worry sometimes. Listen, I have something to show you that I think you will love, just follow me."

"Alright, Ranpha, I'll be right behind you." We walked away from the Elsior. "So where are we going exactly?"

"To the dance hall, I secretly rented one of the dance rooms that has a long balcony."

"You mean one of those places that was first founded in Criom?"

"Yeah, now try and keep up with me."

"Oh I am doing just that."

She smirked. "Well if you are, I'll race you. How about that?"

I smirked back. "Alright, you're on!"

She ran first and I ran in pursuit trying to catch up with her. Thankfully, my body had healed enough to run normally at that point, but I still had my piloting on hold for the foreseeable future. We saw a big building with a dance hall section in our view, Ranpha stopped just outside the entrance and I stopped beside her as well, finishing the race.

"Not bad, Arnold." She praised. "You're still quick, but my speed shines like the star of my dreams."

"Thanks...for...that." I panted. "Phew, I'm glad my body didn't fall over whilst running. So is this the place?"

"Yep, we can take a breather inside but let's not waste time over it. The real fun is about to start."

"Real fun, are we gonna be dancing or something?"

She smiled. "Well, if it does, then it'll be because of one of my fortunes."

"I see, so if we do this, something good will happen?"

"Perhaps, now let's go."

We walked inside and I followed Ranpha into a lift that took us up to the third floor, we got out of the lift and I followed her into one of the dance rooms that had the view of the large balcony with the doors closed to keep the cold air out. On the bench was a pair of water bottles, two small boxes that looked like they were full of food and a stereo system that was found from a pile of Lost Technology by a small scout crew, that was all I knew at the time.

"Here we are." Ranpha said. "We have this dance training room all to ourselves. What do you think?"

"It's very spacious." I answered. "Like we could dance to any music and we'd have loads of room to pull some break dancing moves."

 _End of BGM_

She went over to the stereo system and pushed the play button. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind proving that to me now?"

"Uhh, sure...but it's been a while since I last danced so freely." I felt shy, how shameful of me. "Don't mind me if I somehow mess up."

 _BGM: Flo Rida ft. David Guetta - Club Can't Handle Me_

"Ahhh I told you, don't worry so much. Anyways, get to busting those moves, commander."

"Okay..."

The track began to play and I couldn't describe it, the change of my mood, the feel, the beat and the rhythm of the music. I just wanted to dance and bust out my best moves, so I did exactly just that and got into the groove. I caught a few glimpse of Ranpha who was in shock, but she suddenly smiled and during the first chorus, she joined in and got into the rhythm, dancing close to me.

The second chorus was very catchy and it made us dance even more before we begun dancing in sync as if we were one dancer. I never thought Ranpha could pull off those break dance moves, but I guess those years of martial arts has made her quite a dancer. I wonder if her unique training may have contributed to this. But no matter the method, I couldn't argue with the results. Shortly, the track ended and it gave us a chance to stop.

 _End of BGM_

"Whew!" I exclaimed before taking a sit down on the bench, pushing the stop button on the stereo system. "Now I remember why I used to like dancing."

"I gotta give you credit." Ranpha said. "You were busting out those moves like a record player, you got some fine skills, mister."

"Thanks, you were quite the dancer yourself."

"Yeah I know, I get told that a lot."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's Theme (Arranged)_

"Well even if this isn't over, thanks for cheering me up with all this."

She looked at me. "It's okay, Arnold. You did seem a little down earlier and I'll admit, I was feeling down too. But when I was dancing with you, did you feel like your sadness was being swept away?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it felt like I shouldn't be sad or glum, I should be smiling and pushing forward and never look back on regrets or what could've been."

"Yeah that's how it should be, I wouldn't have my commander any other way and listen, what do you think will happen when we go out there in battle in a few days time?"

I pondered. "Hmm with the Moon Demon's health down to 60%, I think we'll be seeing one or two new tricks, so we should be prepared more than ever just in case."

"That's what I thought as well, so I'm going to train as much as I can whilst not going overboard right up until it's time."

I had no response and she could tell straight away.

"I know what you're thinking, Arnold. You're thinking that whether I do little or big damage to the Moon Demon, the same thing is gonna happen to me."

I sighed sadly. "Yeah."

"Well you're right, I am scared of that happening, but I'm not going to let it swallow me in fear." Her smile was back. "Because going out in a blaze of glory is what I always strive for and I always come back stronger."

"Yeah and you're always the first one to say you did it and you keep everyone else's spirits raised high."

"I sure do and whatever happens to me, it's also your job to keep the spirits and hopes of everyone else's up."

"Good point, for if I failed that, I would be failing as a commander and I know that you would look down on me in disappointment."

She smirked. "Yep and I might even scold you while dreaming, so try not to make me do that at least."

"I won't...although if you do beat it, it'll make what we aim for, even much sweeter." I took a deep breath. "So is there any more dancing?"

She nodded. "Yep, but it's a slow one." She got up after taking a drink from her bottle of water whilst I took a drink of mine too.

"Oh I can handle slow dancing, I once trained myself to do that." I got up as well, taking her hand.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Last Dance_

We got into a dance hold with her free hand on my shoulder and my free hand on her waist, whilst holding her hand. We started dancing away, all around and across the dance floor in waltz style dance. It had been a very long time since I did this on my own. I would often dream that I am dancing the waltz with someone but it was always imaginary. This time, it was happening for real and I felt like the calmest and happiest man right now.

It's a rare sight to dance with Ranpha, so I would definitely cherish this moment forever, no matter what happens on the day of the battle...

 _End of BGM_

* * *

 **Whatever happens, at least Arnold got to dance...I'm not one to brag but I can dance a little well myself. #Noshame**

 **Next time! A new enemy ship type is brought into play before Ranpha prepares to dance with the Moon Demon.**


	10. The Cruel Twist

**Here we are...the next battle to follow and then we get a surprise event involving Minion...**

* * *

The Cruel Twist

 _Four Days Later..._

"Elsior has completed drive out." Almo said.

"We're back in the south east part of the galaxy once again." I replied. "What's the current status?"

"It appears that the system furthest way from Transbaal has now been fully consumed and is advancing towards the next one." Alexander detected. "I fear that the Moon Demon has chosen to get personal."

"Well if it has, that could be it's undoing." I made a call. "Angel Wing, prepare to deploy in combat."

"Will do." Ranpha replied. "I'll go out and show them the true meaning of payback, those automated ships are nothing."

"Yes, use all the training you've done and show'em what you've got."

"Alright, Kung-Fu Fighter taking off!"

Sirens went off across the ship.

"And right on cue." Lester said.

"Automated fleet detected." Coco added. "It appears there's a new enemy ship type in the area."

"Then let's get the radar on our screen." I replied.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"Here's the situation." Lester explained. "We're located here in the top left, we also have allied reinforcements on standby. The enemy fleet is deployed in the bottom right, she's right too, new ships are found there."

"Those appear to be small ships, they must be fighters." I replied. "That could pose a problem if they get too close to the Elsior."

In addition to the four fighters, there were also five cruisers and six missile frigates.

"Don't worry about those fighters, we'll take them down first." Milfie said.

"Then our objective is slightly different, eliminate the fighters first. Then Angel Wing, you will be free to engage all the other targets, don't be afraid to provide assistance to our allied ships that will join us shortly."

"Understood, we'll provide assistance if we have a chance." Chitose replied.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - New Battle Theme_

The battle started and those fighters were fast, faster than the high-speed frigates from before. The girls engaged with them, at least the other automated ships were much slower to move. As usual though, Ranpha was the first to dive into the fight and with her unmatched speed, she'll be quite the opponent for the Moon Demon.

"Commander, allied reinforcements have arrived." Coco said.

"It seems both sides have taken it seriously." Alexander replied. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this automated fleet battle."

Shortly, the fighters were gone and the angel wing assisted the allied ships in taking down the cruisers.

"Hyper attack ready to go." Ranpha said as she flew towards a missile frigate. "ANCHOR CLAW!"

Those claws rebounded and a second one was hit and then a third one.

"Leave those remaining ships to me." Milfie said. "HYPER CANNON!"

The last of the cruisers were gone and after normal attacks on the last three missile frigates, there was no red dots left on the radar.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Enemy fleet destroyed." Coco said.

"Alright, Ranpha, the way is clear." I added. "It's up to you now."

"Got it, watch me knock that loser out of the park." Ranpha responded.

We moved through the clear line and saw the Moon Demon, it roared.

"That roar." Alexander said glumly. "No matter how many times we hear it, I can never get used to it, knowing what it has done."

"It seems like you've been keeping a record of grief whenever you hear that roar, how many times have you heard it before?" I asked.

"Who knows, it's been such a long time that I have forgotten."

I nodded, not wanting to push that topic further. A transmission came in and I projected the view of the next battle on screen.

There was Minion who was levitating in front of the Moon Demon...ugh, not him again.

"Are you all going to waste your lives for no gain?" Minion asked, grinning.

"Man, you suck." Ranpha replied. "Out of my way! I don't have time to spend with losers like you."

"If that is how you see us, then my master shall enjoy inflicting eternal pain on your soul."

"Stop flapping your lips already! Your 'master' is the one who's gonna bite the dust!"

"Very unfortunate to hear." Minion laughed. "Another foolish child of the galaxy who does not understand. May you rest in pain for eternity."

He vanished again and the Moon Demon roared...one of these days, we're gonna have to deal with that annoying Minion.

"Ha!" Ranpha responded. "Like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Except that we're in space so you're gonna fall in pieces when I'm done with you!"

 _BGM: MegaDimension Neptunia OST - Encounter Of Destiny_

The battle began and Ranpha wasted no time getting up close and personal with the demon part of the enemy. Her normal attacks hit their mark and the demon roared, it fought back with its claws but they missed as Ranpha was too quick to be caught like that. She flew around to the back and attacked again, the Moon Demon turned and tried to swipe again but missed again. It was like to trying to swat down a fly and failing miserably as that.

"Hmhm." Alexander found it amusing in a way, watching the Moon Demon struggle.

But the light humour was about to end. After being forced to turn around three more times, the Moon Demon roared even louder and suddenly, hundreds of lightning bolts rained down around him, striking whatever they hit and unfortunately, some of them struck Ranpha's frame.

"KYAH!" Ranpha yelled as her frame shut down. "Ugh...seriously demon freak, is that all you've got?"

"Ranpha!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, Arnold." She got her bearings. "I was just thrown off by that surprise attack, I can still fight."

"Use the final hyper attack." Alexander said. "You have one shot at this now."

"Yeah I know that." The Angelic Bracelet began to glow. "I'm not going down without a fight! Yo demon, got a present for ya."

The Moon Demon roared, it's gonna use that spear again.

"Feel the might of the Kung-Fu Fighter...FINAL ANCHOR CLAW!"

Her claws rocketed out of her frame and not only did it hit the Moon Demon, but it got spun around twice.

"Unbelievable!" Alexander said. "Those two claws did that much damage?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Moon Demon's health has gone down from 60% to 40%."

"I see..."

But we forgot to pay attention to what was going on in the open space.

"Hah...hah..." Ranpha panted, trying to catch her breath after going through that final hyper attack. "...I'm tired...but why, I can't be tired..."

But it was too late, the Moon Demon had regrouped and went for double swipe with the claws. Well I thought that's what would happen, but it grabbed on to Ranpha's frame, holding her in place.

"Argh!" She exclaimed. "No! Let go of me! I won't let you!"

The line underneath the demon part opened up...no, not again...the spear came out.

 _End Of BGM_

I could only look away since I knew where this was heading...the spiked spear launched and pierced through her frame!

"GWAH!" She yelled. "Arrrrrrgghhhh...dammit! That...freaking...hurts!"

The spear moved away and then pierced the frame again, wait, why is it doing it a second time?!

"ARGH!" Ranpha screamed again. "No...not yet...I can't...let...this...go..."

The spear launched a third time...why the hell is it attacking her three times when it did that once to Forte and Mint?

"URGH!" Her screams were getting weaker. "...no...this...is...it..." She pushed the chrono string discharge button. "Mother...father...my...brothers...my...sisters...I love...my family...I will...al..ways...lo...ve...them...thank...you...Ar...nold..."

*KA-BOOM*

The Kung-Fu Fighter exploded.

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Remembrance_

I could only stand and mention her name. "Ranpha...RANPHA!"

"RAAAAANNNNPHAAAAAAAA!" Milfie cried.

"No...not again! We lost again!"

"Commander Arnold, get a hold of yourself." Alexander said. "Even with that much damage, there was no way she could defeat it in one go."

I looked at him. "You don't think I already know that?"

"Do not act rash, we're already in this deep so we have to press on."

"Why you?!"

"And remember, if you try going out there, you'll get killed and all will be lost." He sighed. "I know this is cruel, but you need to calm down and stay focused."

"Who made you commander of this ship?" Lester muttered.

"I'm trying to stay calm about this...but-"

I was cut off. "Listen, Ranpha fought with a lot of bravery and did what she could, now you must let her rest."

I sighed and looked up to the ceiling of the bridge. "Ranpha...you did well, please rest in peace..."

The boundary ring vanished and the Angelic Bracelet returned once again and we retreated back to Transbaal via the chrono drive. At the viewing park, a small memorial stone was placed next to Forte and Mint's that on the left side of the big one. But I wasn't alone this time, Milfie had chosen to come along with me. She and I stood close, looking over the memorial stones that reminded ourselves of past memories.

 _Here lies Ranpha Franboise. A courageous and brave fighter, her encouragement will be dearly missed._

I looked down in sadness. "After losing three members of the Angel Wing, we still can't defeat the Moon Demon?" I asked myself.

Milfie couldn't say anything, she sniffed with her tissue.

"I need to keep having faith in Alexander's method, but...am I just getting tired of thinking that way, should I just accept everything in what he has to say?"

Suddenly, Milfie broke down in tears. "Hic...hic...hic...waaaah...hic..."

"Milfie..."

"Arnold...hic." She hugged on to me suddenly. "Why does this have to happen...hic...waaah..."

I put my arms around her. "I know...you and Ranpha knew each other the longest...you both left pilot school together and then the rest is history."

She sniffed. "Yeah...hic..."

"Forgive me for being unreasonable, but would you like to head back to your room?"

"No, it's...alright, I wish to stay here for a while longer."

"Alright, but please don't give up. We have to keep on fighting or we're done."

She sniffed. "Yeah...thank you."

I showed a weak smile and I left the park.

But hold on, what am I saying when I mentioned about accepting everything Alexander has to say, am I beginning to lose sight of reality? No, I shouldn't use that as an excuse, we just lost again, but we must continue to get stronger and I must continue to lead as a commander until the Moon Demon is defeated.

 _End of BGM_

Forte, Mint and Ranpha...please watch over us who continue to live on...

A day later, I was back on the bridge with the three remaining Angel Wing girls...Chitose, Milfie and Vanilla, I cannot imagine how they're feeling right now.

"We're here." Chitose said. "But...it's so quiet now."

"Yes, with Ranpha gone, the Elsior has gotten empty." Vanilla added. "All our friends are going away."

Milfie hadn't said a word since yesterday, I couldn't blame her for that.

"Well Angel Wing, it's the same as before." Alexander said. "Arnold, which of the three remaining will be the next candidate?"

"Give me a moment..." I sighed in sadness.

Suddenly, the lights flickered before they went back on and a dark circle appeared, out came a familiar foe.

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Stalked By Fear_

"Minion!" I exclaimed.

"Dammit, not this guy again..." Lester muttered.

"Commander, are you satisfied with your inevitable struggle?" Minion asked with a cunning smile.

"You call sending my forces out an inevitable struggle, what stupidity you show."

He frowned. "I will impart mercy on you all, one last time."

"Mercy?!"

"Hand over the galaxy before you lose any more of your souls. In return, a quick and painless death will await you."

"I believe I made it very clear that we will never surrender to the likes of you!"

He removed his cap holding it by his uniform jacket, showing his black hair. "You are a foolish mortal if you cannot see my master's final offer."

Chitose gasped. "That hair..."

"Chitose, what is it this time?" I asked.

"That hair of his...at first I thought I was crazy, but now I'm certain." She shivered a little. "That's the same hair colour as mine."

"The same as yours...wait, is this Minion look like someone you know?"

Chitose looked at Minion. "Yes...or he was someone I knew..." She changed her expression to serious. "Minion...you're my father...aren't you?"

"Your father?" I exclaimed. "But how can that be? That's impossible!"

"You have to believe me." She pleaded. "That uniform, the way he speaks, his hair...all of that is exactly what my father was when he was alive."

"Uggghhh..." Minion sighed.

"Father, is that you?"

Minion laughed. "There is no such thing..."

"Well let us prove that, shall we?" Alexander intervened. "I have a spell that may prove whether this is true or not."

"A spell?"

"I can cast a soul detection spell, any living or undead lifeforms that possess a soul can be detected." He stood well back and held his hands out. "Ancestors of the Nighteater clan, I beseech you, lend me the visions of the soul that lingers before my eyes. Reveal!"

A light went around Minion and vanished.

"Uggggghhhh..." Minion groaned. "...ugggh...aaaahhhhh...ahhhhh!"

"What's going on with him?!" I exclaimed.

"It appears that Chitose was telling the truth." Alexander said. "Her father's soul is inside Minion, but it's trapped by the boundaries of the Moon Demon. It's why it cannot escape."

"So in other words, the Moon Demon consumed thousands of souls, including Chitose's father's?"

"Correct, however it seems that the soul has been re-purposed to stand alone as the Moon Demon's servant. I guess it wanted to make sure that the memories of that one soul do not overpower it's servant's mind."

"Father, can you hear us?!" Chitose exclaimed. "It's me, your daughter!"

"Its no use." Alexander sighed. "None of us will be able to reach him with words, all we can do is free your father's soul by defeating Minion."

Minion laughed. "Ha ha ha! I guess there is no point in this any longer. I am indeed holding your father's soul captive, by orders of my master." He grinned again. "However, the final offer has fallen on deaf ears. All lifeforms across the galaxy, watch as your own kind and your own galaxy meets it's end."

"Father, no!" Chitose cried.

"Be warned, Chitose Karasuma." He grinned. "When you face my master again, I will personally come for you...and kill you!" He laughed once more and vanished through the dark circle which vanished too.

 _End of BGM_

"Father...father!" She sniffed. "Hic..."

I sighed in anger. "How dare the Moon Demon play a dirty trick like that, using souls to create servants to do his work."

"So the next battle that awaits us." Alexander said. "Minion said he will be coming for us, personally. That means the next angel candidate will have to fight two battles instead of one."

Chitose wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"Chitose?" Vanilla asked.

"I'll be the next angel candidate. If Minion wishes to fight against me, then it would be right if I was to go next."

"Are you sure?" Alexander asked. "Because you will be fighting against the foe that holds your father's soul inside."

"Yes, I understand that. I know that I can't do anything to save him, except to free him from the Moon Demon's hands."

I nodded. "If you are certain, then you are the next candidate to defeat the Moon Demon."

"Yes, I'm grateful for the opportunity and I won't let you down." She looked at Alexander. "Oh and thank you for believing me."

"It's not much trouble." He replied. "Casting a soul detection spell is an ability only exclusive to me. Now come this way."

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

Alexander and Chitose left the bridge whilst I sat in my chair.

To think that Minion is Chitose's father whose soul is trapped inside...make no mistake about it, Moon Demon, things are about to get personal!

* * *

 **Well...that was quite a reveal, since I'm already deep in this story, I have to go all the way.**

 **Next time! Chitose starts her training whilst in a special twist, Arnold is greeted by special guests from another universe.**


	11. Personal Reasoning

**Next chapter is here, time for the Val-Fasc guy to be involved as well as the special guest appearance from another universe.**

* * *

Personal Reasoning

 _Three Days Later..._

"Commander Arnold." Almo said. "Incoming message from Commodore Tact."

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"He's asking for you to come to see him in the empire throne room with Empress Shiva, the Val-Fasc scout is awake."

I blinked. "Of course, I nearly forgot that Val-Fasc. Now we may have a chance to get some answers and figure what to do next."

"You need me to come along?" Lester asked.

"No, I'll leave the Elsior in your hands as always. I shall be back later with important information if there's anything useful."

"Got it, go on."

I left the bridge and out of the Elsior. There were a few guards outside the ship, looks like this is important indeed. I was escorted by them over to the Transbaal throne room. I had only seen this place once in my life, although I was only a teenager when I saw this, back when King Gerard was alive and seeing Shiva in her baby years.

"Empress Shiva, Commander Arnold is present." One of them said.

"Thank you guards, you may leave us be." She replied.

"At once, your highness." They left the throne room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Shiva_

"It has been a long while since we last met, Commander Arnold." Shiva said.

I bowed to her in respect. "Empress Shiva, it is a great honour to witness your presence once more."

"Hm, your dedication to formality is untouched. But you don't need to be, for Commodore Tact is with us as well."

"Lady Shiva, I have arrived with the Val-Fasc." Tact said as he entered along with the other person, he was indeed a Val-Fasc for sure, due to the markings around his head.

"Good Commodore Tact. Now that is Arnold is here, we can begin the discussion."

The Val-Fasc spoke first. "Well first of all, thank you humans for saving me when my condition was poor. It seems those who survived during the war with you long ago were right about your open-minded diplomatic offering."

"Well, it was the Eden council with Empress Shiva who made that possible, we didn't have a say in it." Tact replied.

"So if you could, tell us who you are for a start." I said.

The Val-Fasc person nodded. "Of course, I am called Galarian and I have been a member of the Val-Fasc scout division for nearly a century."

"So you were around at the time when we had battles with Nefuria, Rowil and Gern?"

"Yes indeed, but the reason I came here in an emergency doesn't mean our stance has changed, I rushed here to warn you of what'll happen if the Moon Demon consumes all in it's path."

"The Moon Demon you say?" Shiva asked. "How do you know about it?"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - An Obscure Unease_

"Well, you are aware that we Val-Fasc can live for many centuries, yes?" To which we nodded. "Well, since the Chrono Quake subsided and that we all Val-Fasc settled with what we established in Val-Vaross, we were all proceeded to not only conquer the main world of Eden, but to expand our borders to the other far reaches of the galaxy. However, two incidents happened that stopped our progress."

"Was one of those incidents to do with us?" I asked.

"Yes, at first I was quite hesitant in accepting what a heart is when you humans came along and wiped out nearly all of us, but the way you opened yourselves with one of our own and learning from it made me come to accept your kindness. Speaking of kindness, our new leader of the Val-Fasc has settled well into his role and we are a different kind of Val-Fasc. We have become welcoming and made peace with your kind. We learnt new things that we had begun to enjoy and it's thanks to you that I can work in peace."

"Well that's all fine and dandy to say, but what about the second incident?" Tact asked.

Galarian sighed, looking down a little. "After the war with the Val-Fasc was over, I signed up to join the newly created scout division, my task was to be in a small group that travels to far distant areas of the galaxy to find suitable places for the Val-Fasc to establish in order to make diplomatic travels easier for both sides. Until one year ago...my own scout team were patrolling the far south east, when we suddenly saw that huge Moon Demon."

"Moon Demon?" Shiva asked.

"It was in a slumber and when we got too close, a huge circle appeared and my scout ships were wiped out. Mine took heavy damage and I was forced to retreat, however the controls on my ship were broken, so I was forced to make an emergency landing to the nearest civilised planet which was yours and I had to remain stuck in that ship until you found me and rescued me from my deep sleep."

"I see..."

"But that isn't the worst of it, we Val-Fasc are still weak in the eyes of your Imperial Navy and we haven't yet the resources to recover our military might. Our leader has decreed that you need to defeat the Moon Demon, for you humans are our last remaining hope."

"So the Val-Fasc wishes us to help save their kind since they haven't recovered from the war." I said. "I don't think we need any more convincing, we're already focused on that goal and we'll find a way to defeat it...and soon."

"Please do...for if you cannot, the Moon Demon will consume your kind and then it'll come after us. It if consumes our Val-Fasc homeworld, there'll be nothing left, all hope would be lost and this entire galaxy would be doomed forever!"

Tact gulped. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"This only makes the issue more serious than it was before." Shiva said glumly. "Galarian, isn't there any forces you could spare to assist us?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, we have very low numbers, it'll be a few centuries before we can fully recover. But I do want you to know, if my leader believes that he can give you allies, he will send them over to help you without question, so there's no need to discuss about reinforcement approval with him."

"Well that spares me a bit of a headache." Tact said. "Is there anything else?"

"Afraid not, I would like to now have a safe place since I can't travel back to my world."

"In that case, I'll take care of it." I replied. "I have a spare room for you on the Elsior that I can have my crew to prepare so you have somewhere to rest until this ordeal is over."

Galarian smiled. "Thank you, Commander Arnold. I appreciate your generosity."

"That means we are done with this meeting." Shiva declared. "Arnold, escort Galarian to the Elsior. Tact Mayers, let us make preparations for discussions with the Val-Fasc."

"Understood, Shiva." Tact replied. "See you again, Arnold."

 _End of BGM_

"Same here." I responded.

I left the Throne Room with Galarian and we walked back to where the Elsior was in view.

"Is that the Elsior?" He asked.

"Yep, the flag ship itself." I answered. "You go on ahead inside, I'll make a quick call to Lester so you have clearance to be on the ship."

"Okay, thank you again."

He went straight to the Elsior, whilst I took a deep breath and took note of the cafe that was beside me.

"Man, I could do with a hot drink." I said to myself.

"Well how about you try one for free?" A voice asked.

"Hm?" I looked to the source of the voice.

There was a young lady sitting by a cafe table with a few cups and a teapot. But what else I was shocked me, she had a little pet beside her sitting on a chair.

"Well met, weary traveller." She greeted. "You seem quite fatigued, you are welcome to partake in this delicious tea, it is quite effective as relieving all weariness."

I was a little suspicious about it, but considering the free offer of a drink, I gave in. So I sat down on an empty chair whilst being weary of the little pet...if that is a pet.

"Well I have to say, a big thank you, miss." I replied. "But mind if you ask me who you are?"

"Of course, my name is Tiara and this is my fairy partner, Cui."

"Cui, cui!" Her pet squeaked.

She poured me a cup of tea. "You seem to dress really smart, are you in the military?"

"I am indeed, the name's Arnold and I am commander of the Elsior." I took a drink of my tea.

She took a sip. "I see, I've heard many stories about your line of work. But to hear it form your word,s it must be true."

"It is, so what about your fairy partner, how did Cui become yours?"

"Well it's reasonably simple, I was born into a high class family and then one day, I pulled out a glaive from the ground. Then Cui appeared with those adorable calls that you just heard."

"Cui cui!" Cui confirmed.

"It was on that day that I learnt that I had become a fencer, a brave heroine who collects furies around the world." She took a drink. "But for now, I am on a multiple dimension vacation."

"Huh? Multiple dimension vacation?" I asked.

"I would prefer to not explain the details, Eryn is the one who knows more about it than I do."

"Okay, I won't even go there, but can you get back when your vacation is over?"

Tiara smiled. "That will depend on what the narrator of this story wants to do."

"Narrator?"

"Now do you wish for another cup?"

I shook my head. "No it's okay, I have to get back to my duties, thanks for the tea."

"You're very much welcome, take care, Commander."

"Cui, cui!" Cui added happily.

I got out of the chair and I left the cafe, waving to her before I went back to the Elsior. Well, that may have been weird, but at least I got a free drink out of it. I walked up to C-block and noticed the guest room door open, that reminds me, I wonder how Galarian is doing. I peeked into the door and he was there alright.

"Hey there Galarian, you settling well?" I asked.

"Hello Commander." He replied. "Yes, this room will do me just fine."

"Good to know, I wanted to let you know one more thing. When the time for battling with the Moon Demon comes, you'll need to be with me on the bridge where we can watch the battle unfold."

"I understand, but before you go as well. I have one thing to give you and this may well be important."

"Important?"

"I didn't wish to give you this earlier as it would cause a huge stir." He brought out a medallion. "But I want you to have this."

He gave it to me. The medallion was in purple with Val-Fasc markings and it had a shiny glow inside. "Hmm, shiny..."

"This is the Val-Fasc Restoration Medallion, it has been in our race's air-loom for many centuries and passed on by generations. It houses a very small power that can provide resistance to extreme pain, both mental and psychical."

"Wait, you're giving me a Val-Fasc air loom, isn't that too much?"

"If you asked me that five centuries ago, I would've said yes, but it doesn't matter anymore. I said it before, you are our last hope in saving this galaxy and you may as well use all the help you can get."

"But how am I suppose to use it, since I'm still not cleared to fly?"

"Just keep a hold on to it, I insist that you do."

I sighed. "Alright, I will...so about the restoration part."

"Oh yes, in other words, it can restore a person's mind to normality, but only once it has been struck by negative powers, such as attacks from the Moon Demon."

"I see...well I'll keep a hold on to it if that's what you want."

"Thank you...trust me, it will come in handy."

I tied it around my neck and the length of the string was perfectly measured. "Then I better leave you to settle down some more, let me know if you want guidance around the ship."

"Yes I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

I left the guest room and began to think of what next, then I remembered about Chitose's training progress. I walked down to D-Block when I suddenly heard gun shots form the firing range. I rushed over and inside to see that it was Chitose holding a gun with earphones on, wait, she's practising with hand held weapons?"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Chitose's theme_

"Huh, Chitose?" I asked.

She saw me and took off the headphones, putting the gun down.

"Hello Arnold." She said. "Did you hear those gun shots?"

"Yeah, I thought something happened, but I guess it's been a long time since we used to hear those. You can use a gun?"

She smiled. "Yes, it seems that I can aim with a handheld weapon with not much problem, it's like my archery."

"I guess accuracy with weapons can be passed onto many kinds of weapons, form bows to pistols. Can you handle more bigger weapons like a shotgun or an assault rifle?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that level yet." She sighed. "Although if Forte was here, she would probably tell me to stand up straight and learn to aim with bigger weapons."

"Well in a way, handling an Emblem Frame is one powerful weapon and it's much bigger than using something like a light machine gun or a sniper rifle."

She pondered. "Hmm, a sniper rifle...I think I might want to learn how to use that kind of weapon, it's all about aiming with those, right?"

"In a way, it is...I'm sure Forte won't mind if we practised with one." I walked over to the gun cabinet and slid the door aside and pulled out a sniper rifle that had a full clip inside it.

"That's quite a long one." Chitose commented.

"Well sniper rifles are normally likes this. This one is a Barrett M98 Bravo and it has an ACOG scope on the top instead of an original scope. Why not give it a try?"

"Okay...I'll try to keep it steady."

I handed the sniper rifle over to her and she got into position, aiming for the target at the far end.

*BANG*

She hit the target almost dead in the middle, gotta hand it to her, her accuracy is the best and may well give us a mental advantage in the upcoming battles.

After a few more shots, she placed the weapon down. "Arnold, I think I'm done now...I'd like to rest if you don't mind."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Chitose's Theme (Arranged)_

"Sure thing, let's go by the viewing park." I replied. "We'll have a bit of a talk there."

"Okay."

After I packed away the weapons, we left the firing range and walked up to the viewing park and sat by the table benches, looking at the imagined day time sky.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how did it go with the Val-Fasc scout?" She asked.

"Pretty well. Tact, Shiva and myself all got some interesting info, he also said that we are the last hope in bringing peace to the galaxy after we defeat the Moon Demon." I replied.

"Yes, because if we don't, all will be lost."

"Yeah...are you gonna be ready for the battles tomorrow?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I have worked very hard in my training so far and I had my first win against Morph while you were away."

"That's great, I did wonder how Morph is doing...I cannot begin to imagine what it'll be like when you have to face that freak of nature who holds your father's soul hostage."

"Yes..." She sighed and moved closer. "...but with each passing battle, we grow stronger and the Moon Demon becomes weak."

"Agreed, so we are doing something right and I know that when a chance comes along, you will pull off a great attack, like we've seen from the others before."

She nodded. "I will do everything I can on that day and I will make you a proud commander."

"That's very encouraging, thank you, Chitose..."

We looked to the front and up the imaginary clear sky.

 _End of BGM_

For my sake...I hope that we can come out victorious against Minion and then the Moon Demon...

* * *

 **So that guest appearance, I really do like my crossover special guest appearances. xD**

 **Next time! Chitose goes two for one as she battles against Minion before facing the Moon Demon.**


	12. Deepest Sympathies

**I almost have no words to say, writing two battles and then moving on...I need to keep going.**

* * *

Deepest Sympathies

 _Four Days Later..._

Back once again to the location of the Moon Demon and we were ready for what could be the toughest battles to come.

"It's finally time." Alexander said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, the day has come yet again, but this time for another reason." I replied. "We finally have a chance to put down Minion once and for all."

"I hope so." Galarian added. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sirens went off across the ship.

"Enemy fleet detected." Coco said.

"And there appears to be quite a lot of them." I made the call. "Angel Wing, take off."

"Yes, Arnold, we're going now." Chitose replied.

Sirens went off again.

"What the...get the radar on screen."

The radar appeared on the big desk, a new red dot appeared from behind.

"Commander, incoming footage from the new ship." Almo said.

"Open a free channel and display it on the screen."

Almo opened a channel and footage of the new ship was displayed. No question about it...that is a battlecruiser!

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"Here's the situation." Lester said. "Our forces are here, we also have allied destroyers and cruisers ready to help out. The enemy fleet is shown here and it's the biggest one we've seen so far."

He was right, there were six destroyers, six cruisers, four missile frigates, two carriers and the battlecruiser at the far back.

"I get the feeling that this is Minion's doing." Alexander said. "Perhaps he chosen to take to the field for this one."

"Yes...that means we have an objective." I agreed. "All allied forces, engage with the enemy ships that come near us. Angel Wing, your objective is to eliminate the battlecruiser or that thing will destroy our flagship completely."

"Hold on commander, I'm sensing bad vibes from that order." Galarian intervened. "That battlecruiser seems to be out for one purpose."

"What do you mean?"

Beeps went off.

"Incoming transmission from the battlecruiser." Almo said.

"I don't think I want to hear this...but open a channel." I replied.

A footage was on display, there was Minion who was inside the battlecruiser, all I could do was listen to his worthless words.

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Stalked By Fear_

"So, you have come once more, children of the galaxy." He greeted.

"Yes, we are here." Chitose replied. "How dare you use my father's soul like that."

"Can you feel it, Chitose, do you feel the agony and the suffering that awaits you?"

"That will not happen to me, I will prove that to you."

He grinned. "Struggle with your hope for all you wish, but you will die here!"

"No! I have a goal to free my father from you, I will not give in to your words."

"Ugghh..." He groaned. "...ugh...ahhhh..."

"What...it's happening again."

"Ahhhh...Chi...to...se...Chit...ose..."

"Father? Father, are you trying to escape?!"

"Ahhhh...uggggh..." Minion placed his hands on his head. "Nooooo...your father will not flee from my grasp!"

Chitose was shaking. "Father, please...try to fight him, you can't let Minion control your soul!"

"Chit...ose...Chit...ose...sa...ve...me...save...me...ahhhhhhh!"

"Father, I'll save you!"

Minion suddenly stopped and looked back at, grinning evilly. "Final order...kill Chitose...kill the girl! ARGH! DEFEAT ALL! KILL THE GIRL!"

"Chitose, change of plans!" I intervened. "You must defeat Minion alone, the rest of us will deal with the automated ships. Do not lose faith in freeing your father's soul, I know you can do this!"

Chitose calmed down and breathed deeply. "I understand, Arnold. I will not hold back." She regained her focus and got ready. "Just you wait, father, I will end your pain and free your soul so you can live on in peace!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - The Enemy's Great Fleet_

The battle started and whilst Chitose went straight to where the battlecruiser was coming, Vanilla and Milfie engaged with two of the six cruisers whilst the allied ships dealt with the destroyers. The allied ships were three destroyers on one side, three cruisers on the other side and two battleships on either side of the Elsior.

Milfie and Vanilla took down a cruiser each and moved on to the next pair. But I had to keep my eyes on Chitose who was attacking the battlecruiser, thankfully she avoided those attacks from the two carriers that were no doubt coming straight for us.

"HYPER CANNON!" Milfie yelled and the last two cruisers are down.

"The cruisers are gone." Vanilla said. "Your orders?"

I looked at the radar to see the destroyers were gone.

"All of you work together to wipe out the missile frigates. Allied battleships, deal with the two carriers, they're halfway to closing in on us."

"Arnold, Minion is almost done, but I need repairs." Chitose said.

Then right on cue, Vanilla took down a missile frigate and she was ready for her special. "REPAIR WAVE!"

"Phew...thanks Vanilla. I can fight again."

The allied ships and Milfie dealt with the remaining three missile frigates whilst the allied battleships engaged with the carriers before they eventually went down.

"Alright, all the automated ships are gone, all that's left is the battlecruiser." I said.

"Face the justice." Chitose said as her hyper attack came on. "FATAL ARROW!"

That did it, the battlecruiser ground to a halt.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Battlecruiser heavily damaged." Coco said.

"It's going to blow soon, it can't hold on for much longer." Lester added.

"Yes, let us keep our distance until this is over." I replied.

 _End of BGM_

The battle was over, but Chitose had stopped her frame and continued attacking it.

"Be gone with you, Minion! Let my father go!" She exclaimed.

"Urgh! Arghhhhh!" Minion roared and he looked worse for wear.

"Stop! Stop fighting me!"

"Aaaaah, Chit...ose...free...me..."

"No! Don't call my name, Minion!" She began to get emotional. "Please...just...die!"

She attacked once more and then...

*KA-BOOM*

The battlecruiser exploded and Minion was consumed by it.

 _BGM: Nekopara Vol 2 Soundtrack - Nyannyan flavor_

"Hah..." Chitose panted. "...hic...Minion...is...dead...he's...finally...dead."

This was emotional to watch and listen.

"Waaaaah!" She cried, letting tears fall down her face. "Hic...father...hic...waaaaah...hic...father! I didn't want this...hic...why did it...hic...have to be this way?"

Then suddenly, a small source of light appeared from the floating wreckage of the battlecruiser and it flew towards Chitose's frame. It went inside her frame and it shrunk before going through the Angelic Bracelet and her frame suddenly repaired and resupplied instantly. Was that her father's soul?

"That light..." Chitose cried as she wiped her tears. "...father, have you come to save me?" The bracelet shone bright and went back to normal. "I feel...warm inside, that must be my father's soul, he's chosen to give me his power with the bracelet." She cried happy tears. "Thank you, father...I'm proud to be your daughter. Good bye father...rest in peace."

"What in the world." I said. "Alexander, could you make of what just happened simple for us?"

"It appears that her father's soul has chosen to give all he has left to the Angelic Bracelet." He replied. "But why is what I want to know."

"I think I know why." Galarian said. "It appears that his soul wanted to provide assistance to you and the Imperial Navy, as if his strong will to protect the galaxy had never wavered. His soul was able to remember her name and that his promise was to protect everything he held dear, no matter what."

"Then I need to make a selfish gesture for one moment." I said. "Attention all units, rise up and salute in honour of Chitose's father." I saluted. "His one final request for assistance will not be in vain!" Everyone else saluted.

"We cannot rest." Alexander intervened. "The Moon Demon is approaching."

"You're right, Chitose has to prepare to take that on, now."

 _End of BGM_

We advanced a little and there it was, already taking notice of us and drawing up the Boundary Ring.

"Moon Demon." Chitose said. "It is true that you are the largest enemy we've seen...but now, I made a promise to my father who I freed from your servant. Be ready to face my own justice on you!"

 _BGM: MegaDimension Neptunia VII - Encounter Of Destiny_

The battle started and we could only watch as Chitose went for it. Her range and accuracy could not be matched, so she had a better chance of staying clear of the Moon Demon's close melee attacks. Her array of weapons found their mark on the Moon Demon and it roared, trying to attack back, but its claws could not reach Chitose's range. She flew to the back and attacked again. The Moon Demon turned and struck at her with an EMP beam cannon, but it only caught the edge of Chitose's frame.

Then, we saw yet another new attack...the Moon Demon's top back part separated and out came a tail, shaped like a scorpions tail and it fired rail-gun shots. Chitose was able to avoid them...until one caught her in the centre and her frame was stopped.

"ARGH!" Chitose yelled. "My frame has stopped!"

"Chitose!" I exclaimed. "You need to use to the bracelet now, you have an open shot."

"Alright..." The bracelet shone and her frame turned to face the Moon Demon. "This is for my father...FINAL FATAL ARROW!"

Four giant rail shots fired and two of them hit the Demon and two penetrated the tail, before it cracked and broke away. The monster roared in pain, knowing that one of its new attacks was now useless.

"Hah...is that it?" Chitose asked, catching her breath. "No...it's still standing?"

The bottom line separated and out came the spiked spear, it charged straight for the Sharp Shooter before it pierced through.

 _End of BGM_

"GWAH!" Chitose screamed. "It's right in my stomach...argh! Cough! Cough! No...I don't wanna die here..." She struggled before before pushing the chrono string discharge button. "Cough...I'm sorry father...I...let you down...please...for...give...me...father...I...will...always...wat...ch...ov...er...yo...u...all..."

*KA-BOOM*

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Remembrance_

"Chitose! Chitose!" I exclaimed. "CHIIIIITOOOOSEEEEEE!"

"No...this can't be happening." Galarian said sadly. "Poor Lady Chitose...what absolute horror."

"And that happened after what she had to do to save her father." Alexander added. "It's tail is destroyed, but the core damage made only a small difference, it's health is now down to 30%.

"You think for one second that I should be reminded of it's damage report?" I asked crossly.

"That wasn't meant to cause offence, we Nighteaters aren't exactly known for being as compassionate as you humans are."

I had to leave the bridge, I didn't wanna hear another word of it. "Chitose...you didn't let me down, rest in peace with your father."

We were back at Transbaal and the next day, in the viewing park once again, a small memorial stone was placed on the other side of the huge memorial stone.

 _Here lies Chitose Karasuma. Most loyal and kind soldier. May she live on in peace._

"So, this is what true despair is like." Galarian said who was standing beside me. "I feel shameful that I can't be out there in combat."

"I know how you feel." I replied. "Trust me...now we have only two members of the Angel Wing left. I don't know how long my mind and my body can keep up with all of these sacrifices made."

"If only the Val-Fasc could recover much faster than they are right now." Galarian sighed. "By the way, I did have a word with Alexander cause I was curious about his kind. I admit, he is very mysterious, but it seems that he wants the Moon Demon gone as much as we all do."

I looked down. "Yeah, but it's what he plans to take from me when that's over." I muttered.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing, now I must get back to the bridge to discuss who'll be the next candidate and it'll be either Milfie or Vanilla." I looked at him. "What about you?"

"Well, if anything, I hope to have a word with Lady Shatyarn so I can request for a free ship, I wish to travel back to the home world and inform the Val-Fasc in providing assistance to you."

"Hmm, that would be up to Commodore Tact and Lady Shatyarn, but I'll see what I can do."

He smiled. "Thank you."

 _End of BGM_

I walked up to the bridge and Milfie and Vanilla were waiting with Alexander.

"Oh, did I keep you waiting?" I asked them.

"No, we just arrived here." Vanilla replied.

"It's only Vanilla and me now." Milfie added. "Can we really do it?"

"That will depend on the training I give you." Alexander answered. "So Arnold, will it be Milfie or Vanilla, your choice."

I looked at the two girls. "Vanilla, I want you to be the next candidate."

She nodded. "I understand, Arnold. Will training be harsh to my body?"

"Don't worry." Alexander assured. "I looked up your profile so I am aware how young and fragile your mind is, I will make my training with you as painless as possible."

"Thank you."

"Besides, the mock battles have ceased since I haven't seen or heard from Morph since a few days ago."

"Really, Morph is...missing?" I asked.

"Yes, he hasn't been on this ship and I'm wondering if he's fled to another universe or worse, he may have been captured by the Moon Demon."

"Captured, if that had happened, we would've known."

"I know that, but still...where is he?"

"I guess if we have time during our training week before battling the Moon Demon, we can go on a search for him."

"Well I don't really want you to get involved in my unimportant issues, but it would be appreciated."

I nodded with understanding. Morph gone missing is something we'll have to keep in mind...

* * *

 **I will not lie...that part with Chitose after she defeated Minion, I had to shed a small tear when I wrote that in. :(**

 **Next time! Vanilla begins to work on her training and where is Morph? That is a good question...**


	13. Elsior's Restored Weapon

**Not often I have chapters up very fast, but I just felt like putting this one up as well.**

* * *

Elsior's Restored Weapon

 _Three Days Later..._

We were on a search and recuse mission and I'm not referring to an online multiplayer game mode, this was quite different. Morph had been missing for several days now and with the Moon Demon currently sleeping, I guess it would be beneficial to have him back so that Alexander could relax a little, even if he's trying not to show it.

"We're still not locating Morph." Coco said.

"But it's quite concerning." Almo added. "How could we have not noticed Morph going missing?"

"Maybe he has some kind of stealth ability." Lester pondered.

"I don't think so." Alexander replied. "I would've known about that ability from the very beginning otherwise."

Sirens suddenly went off.

"We've found Morph!" Coco exclaimed.

"Get the radar on screen." I replied.

The radar appeared on the map table. We were up on the top right and Morph's location was at the bottom left, there were also some asteroids around as well so it wasn't a clear field.

"You found him?" Alexander asked. "Hmm, hang on, I'm sensing a lot of magical disturbance coming from him."

"Incoming footage of Morph." Almo said, putting it on.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Omen_

It was Morph alright, but he was in his Moon Demon form, although it was lot smaller than the real thing. I looked closer at his appearance, he was all in dark red and his eyes were in blood red, I nearly jumped backwards and out of my chair.

"Morph!" Alexander exclaimed.

"What the heck happened to him?" Lester asked.

"No...this magical disturbance, it's much worse than normal...no...could he have been possessed by the Moon Demon?"

I was shocked. "Possessed?! But how can the Moon Demon do that from this far away?"

Alexander looked away in shame. "I fear that this is my fault..."

"How can it be your fault?" I asked.

"I had forgotten all about his one true weakness. His mind is extremely sensitive to mental magic, one session of it would turn him against his former friends as the master wishes."

"Wait...so we have to fight Morph in his state?"

Alexander looked back at me. "Yes...but you cannot save him now...destroy him."

"What?! But he's your training assistant!"

"No! Not anymore, Morph is no longer the assistant I once knew, kill him and perhaps his soul will be freed if it hasn't been corrupted by the Moon Demon yet."

"Are you sure?"

He suddenly got mad. "Yes, you have to now, having Morph on us like this will lead to more problems."

"Alright." I made a call. "Milfie and Vanilla, get to the hanger, we have an emergency battle coming up."

Suddenly, more sirens went off, automated ships have suddenly arrived.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"It seems Morph will be coming straight for us." Lester said. "But there are four destroyers and four cruisers in the area."

"We have only a pair of allied battleships with us, so they'll engage with the ships." I replied. "Milfie and Vanilla will charge straight at Morph, I hope the two of them can do enough damage to defeat him, that is our objective."

"We're good to go, Arnold, by your orders." Milfie said.

"Right, engage!"

"Yes sir!" They replied together.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Enter The Hell Hounds_

The sudden battle started and the two frames went for Morph who was advancing slowly.

The battleships engaged with the destroyers so we were safe from their attacks for now. Morph roared, but his seems that his attacks aren't as powerful as the Moon Demon's. I guess this shows how powerful and strong we have become ever since this all started, even if it's just Milfie and Vanilla out there.

The allied battleships took out the destroyers and the cruisers began to make a beeline for the Elsior.

Milfie and Vanilla took down a cruiser each whilst the battleships finished the rest of them off.

"I'm going for it." Milfie said. "HYPER CANNON!"

Her hyper attack went straight through Morph and his form was showing small explosions, was it over?

Morph growled, but it was a weak growl, he growled once again but his whole form was about to break away.

"Everyone, get back!" I exclaimed. "Morph's about to blow!"

 _End of BGM_

*KA-BOOM*

"Destruction of Morph, confirmed." Coco said.

"We did it, Commander." Almo added.

"Yeah, a great job well done." Lester praised. "Even though that wasn't the real Moon Demon, it sure felt like a sample of what it would look like if we win for real."

"Yes agreed..." I looked at Alexander who sighed. "...hey, are you okay?"

He looked at me. "I'm fine...I just can't believe I forgot about his weakness against mental spells, that Moon Demon is going to pay for doing that."

"Don't worry, it will pay for everything it's done." I sat back in my chair. "For now, you should take the rest of the day off, I won't allow you to work in your state."

"I understand, thank you for being reasonable, now I must go and honour my memories of Morph with him..." He left the bridge.

I knew he was trying to hide it, but I could see through it. "Even if he wasn't close to you, Alexander, he was someone you worked closely with...I'm sorry for your loss..."

We returned back to Transbaal after that changed mission, but it had to be done. As we docked into the city space port, I received an emergency call from Empress Shiva, asking me to meet her in the council room as they were discussing about alternative options for the next battle.

I had to leave in a rush, so I left the Elsior and rushed through the city till I saw the Council House Society, I entered inside and I found and walked into the council room where there were a few others waiting, mostly familiar faces. Alexander insisted on coming with me after he took some time alone, so he was with me when we got into the room.

"Commander Arnold, thank you for coming." Shiva said. "Forgive me for contacting you on such short notice."

"It's okay, Empress." I replied. "So what is the new information?"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - An Obscure Unease_

"The Val-Fasc have agreed to join us and lend their forces to assist us in the upcoming battles." Noah explained. "However, they won't be able to reach our current location for another two weeks from now."

"But the problem is that if we wait for that long, the Moon Demon will already be consuming the Criom system." Tact added.

"And if that happens, it'll be a straight line towards Transbaal and all hope would be lost." Galarian finished.

Lady Shatyarn took a step in. "Which is why I'm giving you one last support, we have come to an agreement that the Elsior will now have the Chrono Break Cannon installed on the ship."

I was surprised. "The Chrono Break Cannon?"

"Yes, the very weapon that we haven't used since Unit #7 was made."

"And we all know that turned out." Noah moaned. "Ugh..."

"Still holding a grudge against that, are you?" Tact asked.

"Quiet!"

"Now, now." I intervened. "Let's not open up old wounds."

"The Chrono Break Cannon?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, it's the very weapon we once used to defeat Enoia's forces as well as destroying the Black Moon."

Noah groaned.

"Hmm, then I would like to see this proven true in the next battle."

"Then I'll agree to the plan, we'll be getting reinforcements at least and with that big cannon installed, it'll give us a few ideas to buy some time."

"I knew you would agree to that." Shatyarn replied.

"Then this council meeting is over." Shiva added. "Galarian, would you mind staying with us, my servants will prepare a room for you and I would prefer to keep you alive so the Val-Fasc can bring you home."

Galarian smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be really good, thank you, Empress Shiva."

"The Chrono Break Cannon will be installed on your ship tomorrow." Shatyarn said.

"Make sure to use it if you must, just keep it together." Noah added.

With that, Alexander and myself left the council room and out of the city.

Upon returning to the Elsior, I went over to the infirmary. I do wonder how Cera is doing and how will she react if Vanilla is unable to defeat the Moon Demon.

"Hello Arnold." She said, noticing me. "You well?"

"I guess so." I replied. "Is Vanilla here?"

"No, but she's at the Whale Room."

"Oh okay, I was gonna see her anyways."

"Oh, before you do...please be sure that she'll always be safe."

I nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." She smiled.

I left the infirmary and walked to the Whale Room to see the sunset sky, that search and the meeting with the council really took a long time.

"Hello there, Arnold." Kuromie greeted.

"Oh, hey Kuromie." I replied. "Is Vanilla here?"

"Yes she is, although she's busy with cleaning the space whale."

"I see...well I think I can help out and perhaps cheer her up later."

"Please do, the Elsior hasn't been the same since the losses of our lives started." He felt really sad. "The Space Whale is depressed as well, maybe you could help for sure."

"I'll do my best with helping out the cleaning and such."

"Thanks." He walked into his small office.

I went down to the beach shore and there was Vanilla standing on the space whale's back with a mop.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme_

"Hi Vanilla." I called. "You need help?"

"Arnold, you're back?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, although it took me much longer than I thought. Mind if I help clean the space whale with you?"

Vanilla seemed keen on me helping. "Yes, that would really help, thank you."

I noticed a spare mop with bucket filled with soapy water. "Then I'll get started get away."

I removed my footwear, grabbed a mop and filled it with soapy water before carefully climbing on the space whale's back.

"KUOWN!" The space whale said happily.

"I guess you're feeling better now that I'm on your back, huh?" I responded.

Vanilla showed a rare smile at me. "Please be sure to wipe the lower back of the space whale and the tail at the back."

"Gotcha."

I proceeded to wash around those areas and it was a big change, I don't believe I did this before. Although I remember Tact saying about it a few months back. After the cleaning was done. I carefully got down from the space whale's back, throwing the mops on the beach sand. I held my arms out and helped Vanilla down, carrying her before putting her down on the sand.

"Thank you, Arnold." She said with her smile.

"It's all good." I replied.

"Umm, can we sit down?"

"Sure." I nodded.

As we sat down, the space whale dived back into the sea, watching as the virtual sun go down before the night sky would arrive.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme (Arranged)_

"Arnold, what do you think will happen?" She asked me worryingly.

"Well, we've got another battle coming up with the Moon Demon." I answered. "But I am fully aware that your frame doesn't have many offensive capabilities."

"Yes, my frame isn't suited for offensive attack."

"That's why I'm not taking any chances. We're going to have the Chrono Break Cannon installed on the Elsior to act as the offensive attack as well as having allied reinforcements join alongside you so that we can buy time for the Chrono Break Cannon to fire."

"I understand, I like that idea." She moved closer to me. "Arnold...I'm scared of what'll happen to me."

"I know...but you still want to protect the future, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"And you want to protect me so I can keep on fighting with everyone else alive?"

"Yes..."

"Then I think you're ready to take it on...there is a lot riding on all this, but remember than I'm the one who has to take all the responsibility for what happens in a battle."

She nodded and grabbed onto my arm. That's going to make it harder for me to let her go out there, but I can't act like a parent or big brother to her now when I've already gotten this too deep. No, I need to keep on believing in her, and that the Angelic Bracelet will do it's job for the sake of protecting the galaxy.

"Arnold, if something happens to me, please promise me."

"What promise is it?"

"Promise that you will visit the space bunnies and help Kuromie feed them if you have time, it would mean so much to him. Also promise to see Doctor Cera so she has someone to talk to, she would be really sad if I was gone."

"Vanilla, I promise to do both things, I may not be a good animal feeder or talker, but I'll try to do those things on your behalf."

She smiled. "Thank you, I'm sorry for asking you so much."

"It's okay, I feel that it's right for me to give a lot and not expect much in return since I'm the one filled with guilt."

"Don't be filled with guilt, be proud of what you have achieved so far. The Moon Demon is getting weaker and we must finish it off."

"Yeah...I will keep that focus on my mind at all times. Do you want to head back yet?"

"No, I want you to stay with me a little longer."

I nodded. "Okay...let's win the next battle."

We sat closer and Vanilla kept holding on to my arm, I couldn't notice but she was blushing ever so slightly, that's so cute.

 _End Of BGM_

Seeing the virtual night sky, I pray that we can return peace to the galaxy so that millions of other lives can enjoy the night times like this.

* * *

 **Well, sadly Morph is no more, but at least having the Chrono Break Cannon will definitely be useful.**

 **Next time! Vanilla goes to face the Moon Demon along with the allied reinforcements and the Chrono Break Cannon.**


	14. Break The Barrier

**Here we go and there'll be a different battle event compared to all the other ones slightly.**

* * *

Break The Barrier

 _Four Days Later..._

"Elsior has returned to normal space." Almo said.

"I must say, Arnold." Alexander spoke to me. "The Chrono Break Cannon is quite a marvel of beauty."

I nodded. "It sure is and having it installed on this ship will come in very handy should all else fail."

"Just remember that it takes a long while to charge up before it can fire." Lester reminded.

"Yeah, that's the only downside to it."

Just then, someone walked in.

"Hm? Vanilla?"

"Arnold, I need to tell you something." Vanilla replied.

"Well sure, but why here?"

"There isn't much time, I wanted to let you know one thing before Milfie and I go into battle."

"Okay, I'll let you tell me."

"You don't need to worry so much about me, I may not smile as much as everyone else, I may not understand much about personal feelings and I may not be the best frame pilot, but I do have one thing that makes me strong and that is remembering that I am not alone." She looked at me. "As long as I have the thoughts of everyone I know and care watching over me. No matter how much pain there is, I will always be safe and my soul will make sure of that."

"Vanilla...you may be right on those things, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go out there alone. It's why you and Milfie need to remain strong and you will have the allied reinforcements to back you up. If all else fails, then the Chrono Break Cannon will be brought into play, millions of lives depend on us to save the galaxy."

"Yes...Arnold, could you bend down a little and look this way?"

I turned my head a little and moved down a little. Then Vanilla got on her toes, held me by the arms and I felt her lips contacting my cheek.

"Huh...Vanilla..."

She blushed a little. "Alright, I must be going now, please watch over me." She rushed from the bridge.

I was left in a daze, I can't believe she kissed me, then another person walked in.

"Sorry to be late." Alexander said. "I've had worse days after all."

I shook my head. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I wish I could say that I was, but right now, this isn't about me. We have a battle coming up and you all need to be ready."

Sirens went off and then a roar was heard in the far distance.

"Enemy fleet sighted, new ship type detected." Coco said.

"Another one?" I asked. "How many more tricks does it have?"

"Wait, I'm sensing a huge amount of dark magic from the Moon Demon." Alexander intervened.

We got the footage on the main screen and there was the Moon Demon who roared and casted something, then a huge sphere appeared around it.

"As expected, the Moon Demon has casted one final defence spell."

"Final defence?"

"Yes, it has composed a darkness shield, protecting itself from any attacks of all types."

"Then not even a hyper attack will break it." I sighed. "Can the Chrono Break Cannon penetrate?"

"If we have the limiter on it removed, we might be able to break the shield." Lester suggested.

"Well I haven't seen this in action, so I'll reserve mu judgement until the moment arrives." Alexander said. "So let us get started."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"Here's the situation." Lester said. "The two frames and us are here, we have allied ships with us as well. The enemy fleet is here and a new ship type has been detected. These massive ones called assault satellites, they have huge range and firepower, we'd be better off avoiding those."

"In terms of the Elsior, we'd be best to stay far away, but seeing four high speed frigates, four missile frigates and two carriers as those pairs of satellites isn't going to make things easy." I replied. "We need time to charge up the Chrono Break Cannon, so our objective is to wipe out all enemy targets so we can buy enough time."

 _End of BGM_

Sirens went off again.

"What is it now?"

"The Moon Demon just moved closer to us, now it's just entered the combat area!" Coco exclaimed.

"Huh, but I thought it doesn't move if it has automated ships in the area."

"Looks like the Moon Demon wants to get more personal." Alexander said. "Don't let your guards down."

"We won't. That also means Vanilla will have to distract it so we can buy more time." I stood up from my chair. "Vanilla, do whatever you can to keep the Moon Demon off our backs."

"Understood, Harvester taking off." Vanilla replied.

"All forces, engage!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - The Enemy's Great Fleet_

The battle started and the allied ships engaged with the high speed frigates whilst Milfie went about with assisting them whilst Vanilla went straight to the Moon Demon. The channels were still open, so I could hear what Vanilla was saying, she was probably thinking that no one else was listening to her words.

"Moon Demon, are you very big." Vanilla said to it.

The Moon Demon roared loudly.

"I will not lie, you are very scary." Her face grew serious. "But as long as I have everyone with me, I will not be scared of you."

I couldn't say anything, I had no right to get involved in her solo conversation.

"You have taken so many lives away, they were my friends and now I have a duty to defeat you."

"Arnold, the high speed frigates are down." Milfie said. "We're going after the missile frigates."

"Got it Milfie, everyone keep in mind of the two carriers and the assault satellites." I replied.

Vanilla meanwhile didn't seem to notice us talking. "I promised everyone still alive that I will get strong and then come back as the victor of our battle."

"Call from the hanger, Chrono Break Cannon energy charge as it 70%." Lester said.

There was silence after that, just a little longer, Vanilla.

"Hyper attack ready." Milfie said. "HYPER CANNON!" Her special took down the assault satellites.

The allied ships were able to finish off the missile frigates and the two carriers.

"All automated ships destroyed, but the battle isn't over yet." Coco said.

"She's right, the boundary ring just appeared around us." Alexander added.

"Chrono Break Cannon energy charge at 90%." Lester reminded.

"Commander Williams, we would like to assist Miss Vanilla H." One of the allied ship captains spoke. "We will gladly give our services to the galaxy."

"Understood, all allied ships, move to Vanilla's location and assist her distraction."

The allied ships turned around and moved towards the Moon Demon, I could've stopped them, but I chose to take the risk in putting their lives on the line.

 _End of BGM_

"Chorno Break Cannon energy charge at 100%!" Lester exclaimed. "We're ready to fire!"

"Alright, all allied forces, Milfie and Vanilla, get back from the Moon Demon, we're ready to bring down its shield." I replied.

The ships moved away from it and the energy feeling was making our flagship shake a little.

"On my command!" I stood close and waved my arm out, focusing on the target. "FIRE!"

With the limiter removed, this was going to be our one chance. The Chrono Break Cannon fired and our ship suddenly moved back a lot, but the massive beam hit the darkness shield and after a minute of it firing, the beam from our cannon was gone. The shield on the Moon Demon began to start cracking all around it and then, it shattered.

The Moon Demon roared and those broken pieces were brought back, what's it doing now? Suddenly, those broken pieces were aimed at us and they zoomed at us at an alarming speed, causing huge damage to the allied ships and our Elsior!

"The Elsior is under attack!" Lester exclaimed. "We're taking damage!"

"I was afraid that would happen." Alexander muttered. "Arnold, you know what must be done."

I nodded. "Vanilla! Use the Angelic Bracelet, save us all!"

"Understood." Vanilla replied as the bracelet began to glow. "HYPER REPAIR WAVE!"

Then a massive ray of green rings appeared all around the ships, suddenly everything was repaired and the allied ships were able to escape from the Moon Demon.

"You are very strong, Moon Demon." Vanilla said. "But my faith to bring peace is much stronger."

The Moon Demon roared once again and suddenly attacked her frame, grabbing it by its claws. The spiked spear showed up from underneath and it pierced through the frame.

"GRK!" Vanilla exclaimed. "Cough...no...my body...why do...you...do this...I can't...die...but I must...save everyone, cough." She pushed the chrono string discharge button. "Arnold...I'm sorry...I couldn't...defeat it...please...forgive me...please...watch...over...the...ones...I love...Sis...ter...Be...ryl...is...th..at...yo...u..."

*KA-BOOM*

 _BGM: Dragon Quest VIII - Remembrance_

I stared in horror, it was happening yet again, like a recurring nightmare.

"Vanilla! VANILLA! VANIIIIILAAAAAA!"

"Noooo!" Coco sighed in sadness. "I can't believe it, Vanilla is gone...not her!"

"Please wake me up from this nightmare!" Almo cried.

"Tch..." Lester grunted. "...if only this was a nightmare, but this is real..."

Dammit! He was right, this isn't a bad dream, this is happening in front of my eyes. Vanilla, she was always there to treat us with her nanomachines and she was the most hard-working member of the angel wing. Never complained when it came to my orders, but even so, even so...she was still just a young girl...and I couldn't do anything.

"I don't mean to intrude, but who is Sister Beryl?" Alexander asked.

"She was someone who meant dear to Vanilla a long time ago, I can't tell you anymore than that." I answered. Saying it reminds me of when she lost BunBun as well, now all three of them will be sitting alongside, watching over me and everyone else...forgive me Doctor Cera, I will see you later.

 _End of BGM_

Another small memorial stone was put in place with the others sometime later in the park.

 _Here lies Vanilla H. Always reliable and helpful, she will be dearly missed._

I wasn't alone either, the president of the Vanilla fan club was here too.

"I can't believe our lady Vanilla died!" He exclaimed. "Me and the other members of the club will not stand for this!"

"I know how you feel and now there's only one Angel Wing left." I lightly growled. "Is there really a glimmer of light at the end of all this dark and dangerous journey?"

"Well we understand, Commander. The Moon Demon is the one who killed her, you must be absolutely certain that you will avenge her for all of us."

I nodded. "I will do all I can with my orders, as if I wasn't doing that already..."

I then left the park and went to see Doctor Cera in the infirmary and she was depressed, I knew she would be like this.

"Arnold...I thought you were Vanilla for a second." She weakly. "She always made the best coffee...but now she's gone..."

I looked down to the floor, I remember the stories she would say about what she and Vanilla did to keep things varied whilst tending to health problems among the maintenance crew.

"Hic...Uuuu..."

"Cera..." I said sadly. "...it's alright, she's with those who meant a lot to her now and she's looking over us. I swear that if there comes a chance, I will kill the Moon Demon with all I have!"

She nodded, trying to wipe her tears. "Uuuu...it won't bring her back, but I understand, I will continue to work hard for you."

"Please do..." I'm sorry Cera, I wish I could be of more help to you in times like this.

I was back on the bridge with the Elsior docked at Transbaal city docks.

"Alexander, what's the report?" I asked.

"I bring grave news to you." Alexander replied. "The Moon Demon has consumed the second system away from us. That means the Criom system is now it's next target, but at least it has gone to sleep for a week."

"Dammit! That means more lives in that system were lost...seeing so much pain and misery, we are running out of options here!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, you still have one more Angel Wing with you."

Then speak of the devil, Milfie arrived but she was upset and felt alone.

"Hic...Arnold...hic..." She sniffed.

"Milfie..." I sighed in sadness. "...I can't even begin to fathom what you're going through now."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Milfie cried. "I always want to be happy...hic..."

"I know...you're always surrounded by happy faces and joy, so all of this right now must be painful to feel."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't just me. I can tell that you're hurting as well. If only you could pilot your frame, but..."

"But the orders of the Council still prohibit me from piloting my frame." I sighed. "I am pleased that my Silver Speeder and my body are all back to normal, but I cannot defy the orders of the Council for it would cause quite a stir in the chain of command."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Lester muttered.

"So moving on a little." Alexander said. "Milfie, you are the last one who will be chosen to defeat the Moon Demon. It's still at 30% because we only destroyed the darkness shield, if some of your luck could come into play, we might have a chance to defeat it."

"That's true, but my luck brings both good and bad." Milfie said. "I'm not sure if it would be useful to use my luck that way."

"And sometimes, anything involving you that happens, it can't be helped." I replied. "But we need to finish our mission with what we have now. Milfie, as the last angel wing remaining, you will be the next candidate to defeat the Moon Demon. Everyone, support Milfie with all you have."

* * *

 **Next time! Milfie starts her training and later on, goes with Arnold...to a casino?**


	15. Little Miss Lady Luck

**Next chapter is up and it's time for some luck to be put to good use...**

* * *

Little Miss Lady Luck

 _Three Days Later..._

After being assured that the darkness shield would not return again, the Chrono Break Cannon was removed from the Elsior.

I was passing by the rooms in the D-block area when suddenly...

*BOOM*

...an explosion occurred in the room Alexander was using.

"What the heck?!" I rushed over and saw the door opening and some smoke come out.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Trouble_

"Cough, cough!" Alexander came out.

"Alexander, what just happened?"

He frowned at me. "Bad luck is what happened...you can blame Milfie for that."

"Oh, is that it? That's normal"

"Normal? I was casting mental defence magic and then a lightning bolt appeared and it struck me."

"So I can see...your face and your hairstyle has changed." I smirked. "Is that what you Nighteaters really look like?"

He wasn't pleased. "This isn't funny! At least when the Moon Demon is gone and I take your soul, I'll be the one laughing."

"Yeah, sure...I know that contract deal, still I think it's worth it if you get made fun of along the way."

"Ugh...I'm gonna clean off now and cancel the rest of today's training, you deal with her bad luck for a change."

He stormed off with his hair still smoking and his face covered in soot, if only I had a camera.

 _End of BGM_

Then Milfie came out and she was a little glum. "Sorry Arnold, I tried to explain about my luck to him but then things went wrong."

"Well everyone else and myself are all used to it." I replied. "I know, why don't we go out somewhere where your good luck can come out?"

Milfie looked up to me. "Hm? But where could we go?"

"I hear there's a casino in the city somewhere."

"A casino?"

"Yeah, if we go there, your good luck may come out to overwhelm the bad luck."

"Well that may be wishing for too much, but it's been a long time since we went out."

"It has been, so what do you say?"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Milfeulle's Theme_

Her smile came back. "I'd love to, shall we go now?"

"Yes, let's do that right away."

"Yay!" She dragged my arm.

"Woah! You don't need to grab on to me, I can catch up with you easily."

We left the Elsior and walked out to the city, I knew where the casino was since I saw a picture of it from a crew worker's room who once visited there. I saw the building that looked like it and we entered inside. Due to us wearing uniforms, we looked more than presentable to be inside a casino.

"Wow! This place is so cheerful." Milfie said happily.

"And very lively too." I added. "A place like this is often an idea for how to turn that frown upside down."

"So what shall we try first?"

"I think one of the gambling tables, a hear roulette can be a great starter for first time casino guests."

"Alright, then let's go."

We walked over to one of the roulette tables.

 _BGM: Mugen Souls OST - Happy Chappy Street_

"Welcome, young gentleman and lady." The roulette operator greeted. "You wanna try your hand at roulette? If your lucky number comes up, you are a winner!"

"Sure thing." I handed out my card. "500 credits for 500 chips."

"Excellent sir, one moment." I made a payment in the card machine and he handed out several table chips from the chip holder. "Today we have a special double your chips bonus. Every bet you win with will be doubled! Now which number do you want to bet on?"

I looked at Milfie who smiled at me. "I don't mind which one you pick."

"Alright, going for 100 chips on 25 red." I declared, placing a few chips on the 25 red mark on the table.

"Here we go!" The table operator said as the roulette part spun around whilst the white ball moved around the table in the opposite direction, bouncing around a little before it landed...in 25 red. "And it is 25 red, winner! 200 chips awarded to you."

"Wow, that's great, Arnold." Milfie said. "Me next. 200 on 33 black."

She made the call and the roulette wheel spun again, the ball landed on exactly 33 black, so we won 400 in return. I went again and we kept going up, I bet 300 on 17 black and won back 600 and Milfie had her turn again, betting 800 on 9 red and winning 1600 in return, the guy operating the table was in quite a daze after a while.

"My oh my, you two sure have the best luck around." He said as a small crowd gathered. "Do you want to push it one more time?"

"No thanks, we have other places to explore." I replied. "I think we're done with this game until next time."

"Then congratulations, you have won 1600 credits which will be in your card...now."

I then removed the card from the machine and we went our way, leaving the roulette table and looking at other places in the casino. We tried our luck on the fruit machines and things were calm until the fruit machine at Milfie's went off with a lot of credits dropping out. Thankfully, we had some assistance in having the credits stored in a small metal box that I now had to carry around. Next I tried my hand at poker and Milfie stood back so I could concentrate and I mostly folded except for when a poker player went all in and I called, the hand went in my favour and I walked away with more credits added to my account.

After that however, Milfie and I were getting a little tired.

"Say Arnold, mind if we leave the casino and get something to eat?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry myself." I replied. "Since I took you to the casino, where do you wish to go?"

"To a restaurant, but not like the classy ones."

"I know what you mean, then I'll escort you, my lady luck."

 _End of BGM_

We left the casino and walked to where I could see a normal restaurant, not too classy for sure, so it was just right. But as we turned a corner to go to the entrance, I heard a bit of commotion coming from the alleyway.

"Arnold, what's wrong?" Milfie asked.

I grew serious. "I sense trouble from the alleyway."

"What kind of trouble?"

Her question was answered somewhat when we heard a loud cry of a girl.

"Please stop!"

Milfie and I went quietly down the alleyway, we peeked over to see two men and a young girl.

"Stop! Let me go!" The girl pleaded, she was in a sailor uniform with purple hair and there was some kind of broken sword on the ground, far away from her.

"Quiet you, little girl." One of the men said.

"That's right, if you stay quiet, we won't hurt you." The other man added. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"Somebody! Please help me!" She pleaded.

"Give it up, babe." The first guy said. "Everyone's ignoring you."

"Noooooo!"

I had to step in, so I signalled for Milfie to remain hidden behind the wall whilst I went in to break it up.

"Hey you creeps! Get your disgraceful hands away from her."

The two men noticed me.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of them asked rudely.

"What are ya, some kind of fancy man?" The other asked rudely as well.

I however wasn't going to be phased by their words. "I am a commander who'll be very pissed off if you don't leave now!"

"Are you giving us a lesson you bastard? Stay out of this!" The first one answered rudely.

I sighed angrily. "I didn't want it to go this far, but..." I pulled out my desert eagle. "...say I'm a bastard one more time, I freaking dare you!"

"Damn...we'll remember this." The second guy said.

They suddenly ran away from another exit out of the alleyway, I put my handgun away and I helped the girl back on her feet.

"Are you alright, there?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I'm alright...thank you so much." She replied.

"Wow, Arnold, that was really brave of you." Milfie said.

"How could I ever repay you?"

"Well, we were just about to go into the restaurant here." I answered.

"Oh, I actually work at that place you know, it was supposed to be my day off when that happened."

"Do you, well that's interesting."

"It is, let me take you both inside, I'll explain the issue to my work colleagues."

"Wow, thank you." Milfie said.

We left the alleyway and walked through the entrance of the restaurant.

"Take any table you like." The girl said as she went up to the counters to speak with the other employees.

We took a table for just me and Milfie, after sitting down and catching our breaths, the girl sat with us.

"So just before you order, I like to know a little about you both." She said.

"Oh we don't mind." I replied. "So who are you?"

"I'm Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune...well, I'm supposed to be back in my own dimension."

"Your own dimension?" Milfie asked.

"Yes, I came here to this dimension because my sister, Neptune keeps jumping into multiple dimensions and I'm having a hard time keeping up with her."

"Neptune...never heard that name before and I haven't seen her, so I wouldn't be much help to you." I said.

"Oh that's okay, you've done more than enough for me. Thanks again for saving me, my sword got broke and now I'm just waiting to get a call from Histoire in case a dimension jump happens here, cause that's my only way to get back to my dimension."

"I see...well we have important matters ourselves, but we do wish you luck in finding your sister and getting back home."

"Yes, now please order whatever you want and enjoy, take care of yourselves."

Nepgear then left us and we began ordering our food along with drinks.

Moments after we ate, she was willing to cover the bill for us which was a nice favor in return. So we left the restaurant and I didn't realise I was being held on by Milfie.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Milfuelle's Theme (Arranged)_

"Arnold, thank you for taking me out." She said. "It was a wonderful idea. Although..."

"Hm?" I responded.

"Oh, it's nothing really..."

"Milfie, I can tell something's bothering you."

She looked at me as we continued walking back to the Elsior.

"Well, it's a few things. I don't know how to explain it but when you were talking to that girl, I felt a little jealous."

I blinked. "You were jealous? But why?"

"I'm not sure, but at the same time, you did a brave thing and being brave is what makes you strong, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it really does...in which case, forgive me for making you feel jealous."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise for that." She started smiling. "The other thing is that...well, could you hang out with me a little longer, I have a new cake I'd like you to try."

"Sure, I bet it tastes good."

"Thanks."

We walked into the Elsior and up to the angels rooms...it has been a long time since I went into these rooms. I walked into Milfie's room and she went over to her small table, cutting a slice of the cake she basked and placed it on a paper plate.

"Wow, this looks well designed." I complimented.

"Thanks, it took me a long time to make it, it also has a special message on it."

"Hm?" I walked towards the cake and noticed the small writing in cake decorating cream.

 _Never give up, never_ _surrender_

Now where have I heard that before? "I like the message, this is exactly what I need to keep me strong."

After eating the slice, I sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Milfie sat down beside me with her normal smile.

"What are you thinking now?" She asked.

"The next battle, I feel that the first one with the automated ships is going to be much tougher than before." I answered. "But I have full confidence that you and the Imperial Navy will be able to wipe them out."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll do my absolute best and make you proud since I am your closest friend."

"It's just that when you have to face the Moon Demon, the darkness shield is gone but it's still as tough as ever, even with it's health still at 30%."

"Yeah...I am nervous about that, but that's where my luck will come in...I truly believe that should anything happen to me, my luck will remain here to support you."

I blinked. "Really, you would want to leave your luck behind?"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - A Peaceful Time_

"I do, if it means that it'll keep you safe. Everyone else may have forgotten, but I still remember. You're the other surviving member of the Moon Angel Wing, if you ever see a chance to get back into piloting your frame, make the most of it."

"Well, sadly it goes against the prohibition the council put on me, so I just have my commander role and that's it."

Milfie sighed. "That's a shame...but surely, you should be out in the open space with the others, what does the Transbaal council think will happen if I lose?"

"Who knows...but right now, I just want to find my happiness again, even if it's for a short while."

"Yeah, me too...before you go, I need to give you something personal."

"Personal?"

She began to blush. "Yeah, could you stand up please?"

I stood up and she turned to face me. She suddenly grabbed my cheeks and pressed her lips on mine before pulling out with her cheeks red.

"That's for the next battle. I will be with you, no matter what happens."

I was a little surprised but I smiled. "Thank you Milfie...I will believe in that hope, now have some rest, I need to rest too."

"Okay, you have a good evening."

"You too."

We shared a close hug before I left her room and walked back to my commander room.

 _End of BGM_

That was my first real kiss...this warm feeling, maybe that's what I've been missing since this all began. Whatever happens, the Moon Demon is gonna find out what luck is!

* * *

 **Luck be a lady for sure and the special guest appearance, that was a last minute addition. ;)**

 **Next time! Milfie gears up to face the Moon Demon and hopes her luck will hold out for the battle.**


	16. The King Of Sorrows

**Well this is it, Milfie is going out there to do battle...this is gonna be sad to write about my top favourite. :(**

* * *

The King Of Sorrows

 _Four Days Later..._

"We're here." Lester said. "Just outside the Criom system. It won't be long before that freak of nature shows up."

"No sign of any automated fleets yet." Coco added.

"Yeah and no transmissions either." Almo agreed. "It's as if this part of the system is empty."

"Regardless of that, at least it gives me time to rally the morale of our forces before the next battle." I said before making a call. "Milfie, are you ready to go out there?"

"Yes, Arnold." She replied with a serious expression. "I will show that monster the true meaning of my luck."

"We'll be watching you," Alexander said. "We're all behind every step of the way and I believe the other Imperial Forces agree."

"They do." I nodded. "Milfie, you have far more support than you could ever imagine, everyone wants you to do well."

"And I thank you all so much for the support, it means so much to me." Milfie said with a smile.

Sirens went off, it was time.

"Automated fleet detected." Coco said. "Those assault satellites are back."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Briefing_

"Listen up, our forces are here." Lester said, bringing the radar on the map table. "The allied forces are here with us as well and the enemy fleet is over there."

"Seven destroyers, seven cruisers and four assault satellites, that is quite a defensive line." I responded. "But it doesn't change our objective, eliminate all targets."

Suddenly, the Moon Demon entered the area and roared.

"The Moon Demon!" Milfie exclaimed before she calmed down. "No, I have to remain calm. You are much bigger now that I'm here with the Angelic Bracelet on my wrist. Why do you want to destroy everything? Why do you wish to bring sadness and death to the lives of this galaxy?"

The Moon Demon roared again.

Milfie got serious. "But to me, it doesn't matter. You've made me and everyone else sad because of what you've done, I will never let you take away my happiness, never! I will use everything I have within my frame to defeat you so that everyone can live on in happiness, forever!"

"For all your sakes, let us hope Milfie can pull this off." Alexander said.

I stood up from my chair. "I'm certain that she will give it her all...all forces, engage!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - The Enemy's Great Fleet_

The battle started and the allied ships moved forward to deal with the destroyers whilst Milfie went past them to go and destroy the cruisers. With the Angelic Bracelet with her and the wings out as they've always been, Milfie was doing really well taking down the first two cruisers. The allied ships which consisted of four cruisers and three battleships were having no problems in taking out three of the seven destroyers.

"Hyper attack ready." Milfie said. "HYPER CANNON!"

Her attack downed two more cruisers as well as one assault satellite. She turned around to take out another two cruisers whilst the allied ships finished the remaining destroyers. With those gone, they regrouped to target the last cruiser whilst Milfie took down a second assault satellite.

As this was going on, I held my hand onto the medallion that Galarian gave me, I do hope the Val-Fasc reinforcements get here soon.

"HYPER CANNON!" Milfie yelled as her hyper attack down the last two satellites.

"All automated targets destroyed." I said. "Now Milfie, it's up to you."

"Got it Arnold, watch me put everything I have."

Her Lucky Star flew down the middle of the radar and towards the Moon Demon who roared when Milfie was getting closer. It swiped with its claws but missed, it then unleashed an EMP beam cannon but that was avoided too. Milfie was able to fly to the back and it attacked, causing the Demon to roar louder. Suddenly, the Moon Demon released a circle shaped mist that was in black.

Alexander gasped. "That's its miasma mist!"

"Miasma?" I asked.

"The miasma mist is used to temporarily blind a person's view, leaving them vulnerable to attack."

"No...then Milfie needs to get away from that quick!"

"Argh!" Milfie exclaimed as her frame spun a little and stopped moving.

The mist then vanished away and Milfie was looking right at the Moon Demon who was ready to attack.

 _End of BGM_

"No, I don't want this to be over." Milfie said sadly. "I need to pull off all the luck that I have."

"Then use the Angelic Bracelet, show the Moon Demon what it's like." I responded.

"Face my happiness, monster." Milfie's hyper attack went on. "FINAL HYPER CANNON!"

The beam from her frame zoomed out and landed into the Moon Demon and to my surprise, it was pushing it away from us and it roared in extreme pain.

"Damage report has come in!" Alexander exclaimed. "It's health is down to 20%, we're almost there..."

I however was more focused on Milfie's state after that final hyper attack.

"Huff...huff...I finally pulled it off." Milfie panted. "I did it...Arnold, did you see?"

The Moon Demon roared and out came the spiked spear, but it had voltages coming out of it this time.

"But...it's still alive..." She continued. "...that means, I didn't defeat it...no, how can that be?"

The spear launched towards her frame...

"Lucky Star, we need to move..." She tried but the controls weren't responding. "Come on Lucky Star!"

...but it was too late, the spike spear struck her frame.

"KYAAAHHH!" Milfie screamed. "IT HURTS! Cough...this is...blood...what...what am I...to do?"

The spear struck a second time.

"GWAGH! Someone...please...help...me...it...hurts...so...much...no...I have...one last option." She pushed the chrono string discharge button. "Arnold...cough...I'm...sorry...please...let...me...watch...ov...er...you...I will...al...ways...love...you...my...Ar...nold..."

*KA-BOOM*

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Living With Determination_

"MILFIE!" I fell to my knees and allowed my emotions to pour out. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEE!" I let my tears run down, I couldn't hold them in anymore.

"No freaking way!" Lester exclaimed. "Our last Angel Wing girl is gone!"

"No...that's it for us, it's over!" Coco cried.

"It's all over!" Almo cried as well.

"Pull yourselves together." Alexander intervened. "When did I say that it was over?"

I was beside myself with emotions...that kiss she gave me and the luck we shared a few days ago...all six of the girls are now gone, this isn't a nightmare anymore and there seems to be no justice left in this galaxy.

"Well what now?" Lester asked. "What the heck are we supposed to now?"

"First of all, we should calm ourselves down...Arnold, I may be heartless but this is for your own good. Get back up and control yourself, you're making a scene."

Oh, how much I wanted to kick his ass for saying that, but he was right. I stood back up and wiped my tears but they were still falling.

"Secondly, we should discuss on what to do next?"

"What to do next..." I said sniffing. "...what other options do we have? Even once the Bracelet returns, there's no one left to wear it, they all died listening to me!"

"Maybe you should figure that out." He looked at me. "Why not take the rest of the day off, maybe then we'll be able to have a reasonable discussion on where we go from here..."

I sighed in sadness. "Fine...I'll do exactly that as soon as we return to Transbaal."

We returned to the city docks and then a sixth memorial stone was put in place with the other five angels and the big one in the viewing park.

"Moon Angel Wing." I said with a great level of depression, looking over the stones. "All of you six girls, you did the best you could...I must thank you all for contributing in saving the galaxy from the Moon Demon and thank you for supporting me to the very end. I wish I could offer more words of my wisdom, but I can't right now."

I gave everyone on the ship the day off, so we would have time to grieve, but after that...I will have to think about what our next step will be...

 _The Next Day..._

 _BGM: Skyrim OST - Far Horizons_

Morning...no matter how infinite the cycle of a day is, morning always welcomes me with uncertainty. It has now been nearly two months since we started this battle with the Moon Demon and ever since that moment, millions of lives have been lost on those two systems it has consumed, it won't be long before it reaches Criom and then Transbaal.

But in addition to the innocent lives lost, there are other lives taken away that were very dear to me. It began with Admiral Luft...then the Angel Wing girls. Forte...Mint...Ranpha...Chitose...Vanilla... and Milfie. I am in so much despair that I can no longer count how many times I've gone through this. Every battle that we have had, we often came out on top with the automated fleets, but with the Moon Demon...one by one, it has gotten weaker and Alexander believes that one more battle should do it.

But...but..."But for what?!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists on my desk. "What have I really done?! What have I accomplished?! All I have done is waste countless lives!" I slammed my fists again and then I saw the one object that had been with us fall to the floor. The Angelic Bracelet...I've come all this far, putting my faith into this bracelet that Alexander gave to us. But now...some of my crew believe that it all ends here.

"DAMMIT!" I slammed the desk again and released my emotions. "Hic...if only I could go back into battle...hic...if only I could wear the bracelet! IF ONLY I COULD POSSES THE STRENGTH OF THE OTHERS!" I stood up and looked up with tears falling down. "Hic...so why...why can I not do that?! With no other means, I can't fulfil my contract with Alexander!" I kneeled down, still looking up. "Why must my soul go through all this pain and suffering...WHY?!"

Suddenly, the bracelet started glowing.

"What the...the Angelic Bracelet...it's shining...wait...is it calling out to me...to wear it?"

That was when my mind began to have a conflict.

"Do I...put this on and let it work it's magic?"

Hold on...don't tell me that I plan to use it. I would know very well what would happen...why don't I just leave it alone...

"No! There must be something I can do...even if the Council put a prohibition on me, this is something I cannot ignore!"

But should I stop now? Because if I try to put it on, I may well end up being a fool...

"Ugh! My mind is in two states...I need to save the galaxy!"

No, maybe it's better if I give up while I still can, then I won't feel pain anymore.

"But...giving up at this point...it would do absolutely nothing!"

My mind was made up, I grabbed the bracelet and placed it on my wrist, it was still glowing.

"I made a promise to everyone that I will defeat the Moon Demon, no matter what the cost!" I stood up again. "This bracelet holds all the souls of the Moon Angel Wing and as the last surviving member of the group, it is time I acted like one! The old Arnold, the one who was the best sole male fighter in the group before becoming a commander!"

The bracelet began to glow bigger. "Do you hear me, Angelic Bracelet? If you can respond to me, let me absorb the powers of the angel wing. I will embrace their regret, their despair and their hope!" The bracelet locked onto my left wrist and lots of aura were swirling around me, then I felt a surge of power going inside me.

"What? Is this their power altogether...the memories of their words...it's going into my mind!"

 _...You always have my back, Arnold. So I'll always have yours in return..._

 _...The best way to share tea and candy is when you're around..._

 _...You've got the best moves, mister. Don't forget about it, okay?..._

 _...The tactics and skills you suggest have always inspired me to do my best, so I will do my best as well..._

 _...Your gentle and kind personality is my favourite thing about you, please never change..._

 _...Whatever happens, I will always be with you and I'll always make you smile..._

The voices in my head, it felt strange but it filled me with power that I never had before...than I was covered in a huge bright light, although I felt a lot of pain from my back and the back of my head...the pain was greatly felt. "ARRRRGH!" I cried in pain, until...it was gone.

 _End of BGM_

I opened my eyes seconds later and I slowly got up to my feet. My outfit had changed, my cape now had the six colours of the angel wing, my uniform jacket was now the colour of my emblem frame and my hand with the bracelet as well as my other hand, the gloves I wear now had tiny angel feathers. I then felt my back and I jumped...I've got...wings...I looked at the mirror and sure enough I did. How the heck have I got wings, did it come from the bracelet?!

"Well, wherever those wings came from...I somehow feel...six times stronger than ever before." I said, taking a deep breath. "The Angelic Bracelet must've answered my call and has chosen me to step up to face the Moon Demon." I took another deep breath and smiled, it was time to go to the bridge for the next plan.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Eternal Love (Instrumental)_

I walked to the bridge and stood tall, letting everyone look at me.

"You're back...wha?! Arnold?!" Lester exclaimed.

"Commander Arnold!" Coco exclaimed.

"Is that you?!" Almo asked in surprise.

I smirked a little, posing with my wings showing on my back. "Who else could it be other than your commander or should I say, last surviving Angel Wing member?"

"Arnold, you're wearing the bracelet?" Alexander asked.

"I am indeed and that means you're looking at your next and final candidate."

"So you'll be taking to the field the next time the Moon Demon wakes up?"

"Yes, so give me the training that the six angel girls went through, I will not hold back."

He nodded. "Very well, I understand, we will begin training shortly."

"Sorry to make everyone be swallowed in misery and sadness for the past two months, there is no need to worry anymore." I cleared my throat. "Off I go! With the thoughts of the Angel Wing in my mind, body and my own soul. When it's time for what could be the final battle, I will go forth and kill the Moon Demon...WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

 _End of BGM_

* * *

 **Arnold has gone super saiyan in a way, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that part. :D**

 **Next time! Arnold goes through the training and does his one last patrol around the ship, gathering all the memories he's had.**


	17. Morale Restoration 101

**Well I think this is a good time to say that this story will be coming to an end soon, but there's still a bit of way to go.**

* * *

Morale Restoration 101

"Now then, let's start the training." Alexander said as we arrived into his room. "We will begin with psychical training."

"Right, I assume you did this with all the six girls?" I asked.

"Yes, my method of training has always been the same since I started doing this. Psychical training was always first and then mental training before we finish with a one on one mock combat."

"Mock combat?"

"It was my alternative in case Morph wasn't available..." He sighed.

I looked a little down. "Oh...right...then we can start now."

"Good, now don't hold back."

He casted a spell and several dummies appeared. "Try to eliminate those in the fastest time possible."

"With what?"

"With your body, Ranpha didn't complain about that, you know."

"Alright...hyaaah!"

I dash to one of the dummies and knocked it down with my leg, before moving to the second one and tackling it down, finishing the third one with a wrestling move...RKO outta nowhere!

"Hmm, it seems that the souls of the six angels are definitely inside you." Alexander said. "That kind of psychical prowess was only something Ranpha could do easily, the others struggled with that part."

"I see...so what's next?"

"Target practice...let's see if you can shoot as good as Forte did."

I nodded and he casted a spell to create targets around the entire room, although Alexander vanished so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. I noted all my targets and shot them down one by one, after many seconds, the room went back to normal and Alexander appeared.

"Not bad, you can shoot very well and you also displayed impressive accuracy." He praised. "Forte and Chitose would both be impressed as well."

"Yeah...for sure."

"Now move on to mental training, try to predict what I'm thinking in my head right now."

I had a moment's thought, but then I heard him say a few words in my head.

"You said in your head 'I wonder if I'll be able to get back home', correct?"

He nodded. "Yes...looks like Mint's telepathy has rubbed off on you."

"And I don't think I would wanna do that again."

He held his arms out. "Now I need you to stay still whilst I cast a spell on you."

"Why...what for?"

He casted a fire spell and a small fireball hit my arm.

"ARGH!" I creamed in pain. "What the hell?!"

"It's part of your training, you need to learn to heal yourself. Go ahead and try to heal yourself."

I sighed. "Alright..." I laid my other hand on my arm where a burnt mark was left, I suddenly small sparkles and it covered the burnt mark before is vanished away. "...no way!"

"Yes way, you can heal as good as Vanilla, now you have one final task for today's training."

"Already?"

"Yes, when it came to facing me in a mock combat, Milfie was the most well rounded...so what do you say? Ready to go one on one with me?"

I smirked. "I had a feeling that one day we would battle each other, well bring it on, let's make this a mock combat to remember."

"Gladly." He smirked back.

We started the combat and Alexander sure can move pretty quick, he avoided my melee attacks as well as my gunshots. He struck back and his spells were hard to avoid, but I found one opening that would determine the result. As he launched at me with a spell ready, I immediately dodged by jumping to the side and turned around quickly before drawing my gun out and placed the front part on the back on his head.

He suddenly stopped and felt the contact of my gun. "Hm hm hm...you caught me off guard." He giggled. "Then I declare this mock combat over. Very well done, Arnold."

I put my gun away. "Thank you...you were very impressive too, you know."

"That's because I aim to be that way, due to my Nighteater ways. Speaking of which, about the contract..."

"The one you had me to agree?"

"Yes, I have decided that this has gone far beyond to just maintaining a contract."

As we left the training room, I was curious by that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I've settled into this galaxy, I've become very accustomed, it's as if it's become my second home."

"Second home? What about your own galaxy?"

"That is where you soul comes in." We stopped by the simulation pods. "When I first came here centuries ago, I made it my goal that if I ever beat the Moon Demon than I would do what I could to return home. Deep down, your soul always had the potential to burst forth, which is why when I rescued you two months ago, I made the contract that if you defeat the Moon Demon, I would collect your soul and use it's power to create a rift portal strong enough for me to return home."

"So that's the real reason why you want my soul."

"Yes...but now, I don't think it would do me any good to have your soul so I can go back."

"Have you had a change of heart?"

He smiled. "Hmph, maybe...I think the Angel Wing wanted me to learn about you humans and they would say a few things about human feelings and I started learning more and more about them. But most of the time, it was you who would show me what true feelings are and I sometimes dream about having those kinds of feelings as well, even though I'm a Nighteater."

"Well allow me to give you a bit of a pep talk." I looked at him. "You are Alexander Lightbringer and you are who you are, whether you are a Nighteater or anything else, it doesn't matter. A soul living in any life form is still a soul. You don't need to change who you are in order to feel the same kind of feelings we have, because you already are and you are doing a fine job in accepting those feelings. Maybe one day, the rest of you Nighteaters could learn from us."

Alexander nodded. "Well said, Arnold...thank you for saying that. You know what...forget the contract, I want you to live, I want you to live for all of those who have died, even after you defeat the Moon Demon. For you are Arnold Williams, a fine commander and one with the Angel Wing, I will be waiting for the day when you get into your emblem frame...speaking of which, I think we should go to the hanger."

"What for?"

"I have a feeling that the Angelic Bracelet may have caused something in the hanger to change."

I was confused by that. "Okay..."

We left the simulation room and walked to the hanger, there was only my Emblem Frame in there, but when I saw mine, my jaw nearly dropped.

"What the?!"

"Arnold!" Creta exclaimed. "Your frame just suddenly lit up a few minutes ago and then nearly all of the parts changed!"

"That is the work of the Angelic Bracelet." Alexander said. "You should go have a closer look, Arnold."

"I am already." I replied. "Damn...well, it has my cockpit and my huge silver drill, but...it has Ranpha's speed, Forte's armour, Chitose's range, Vanilla's repair function, Mint's radar support and Milfie's energy shield." I looked back at the two of them. "Some of the parts are similar to theirs, it's as if the six frames all formed into one."

"Yes, so what does mean?" Creta asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Alexander assured. "It just means that the Silver Speeder will be six times more powerful than it is on its own."

"Well as long as it doesn't heat up or break, then I guess we should be glad."

"So, where to next?"

I had one idea. "Actually, I'd like to be alone in the viewing park for a moment if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll see you next time for more training."

We left the hanger and whilst Alexander went off to his room, I walked up to the viewing park and stood in front of the memorial stones.

"Now that I have calmed down and have been re-energised, I can talk normally in front of these." Is said to myself. "To you stones, seeing you would often make me lose my grip on reality and think something else would happen. Being back here brings me back many memories. How we lived together, suffered together and seeing the joy on our faces as we got even stronger."

I took a deep breath of silence.

"Although one by one, each of you was lost through all the battles we've had, I felt that I had lost a part of myself too. However, I no longer feel those negative thoughts now, because after all...the time you six girls and I spent together were special, I will never forget it."

Then I had an incoming call. "Yes, Lester?"

"Arnold, you need to get to the bridge, you have an important transmission waiting." Lester replied.

"Got it, I'll be right there." I grew serious a little. "Forte, Mint, Ranpha, Chitose, Vanilla and Milfie. I will embrace your thoughts and they will be with me for all my life. I will avenge the hopes and dreams of all throughout the galaxy."

I left the park and walked to the bridge.

"Alright, I'm here now."

"Commander, incoming transmissions from both the White Moon and the Imperial Council." Almo said.

"Very well, put them on two channels."

Two screens appeared on the transmission table.

 _BGM: Morrowind OST - Main Theme_

"Arnold, this is Shatyarn and Noah on the White Moon." Shatyarn said.

"And this is Empress Shiva and Tact in the Imperial Council." Shiva added. "What is the current information you have?"

"We'll be fighting the Moon Demon and it'll probably be the last time." I explained. "However as you can see, I'm going to be out in the field as well."

"Yes, you do look very different." Noah replied. "It's almost as if you're not human anymore."

"Well I wouldn't call it that." Tact added. "More like an actual angel."

"In that case, we have two good news for you, Commander." Shiva continued. "Due to the importance of our survival, your prohibition has been revoked. You will now be given authority to command your Emblem Frame once again."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you Empress Shiva."

"The other good news is to do with reinforcements." Shatyarn said. "Galarian's ship was repaired and he returned to his homeworld the day before, but thanks to his quick agility, he is coming back with a Val-Fasc fleet, they will be arriving here just before the final battle."

"This will be the first time you humans and Val-Fasc will be fighting alongside together." Noah added. "I would dare say that this will be one for the history books."

"Man, I feel jealous not to be the commander for that." Tact joked.

 _Oh you have no idea, Tact..._ I thought for a second. "Then I gotta do what I can to both command both armies and pilot my frame at the same time."

"Yes, this may be extremely hard to command so much at once, but we are running out of time." Shatyarn said. "But since it falls onto you, we are sure that you will do your very best."

"Commander Arnold, I think I speak for all of us who live all across the galaxy, you are our last remaining hope for peace." Shiva said. "Battle valiantly and fight swiftly."

I nodded with determination. "Yes...I will."

"Best of luck to you, Arnold." Tact added. "This is Empress Shiva and Tact out." He cut the transmission.

"We will all be watching over the final battle, please win and return safely." Shatyarn said.

I nodded once again.

"Do you job out there, Arnold. I will be putting my faith in you from the beginning." Noah added and she cut the transmission.

 _End of BGM_

I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"Feeling overwhelmed?" Lester asked.

"By all this, yep..." I answered before laughing.

"Not surprised, but you know...you and I haven't had much time to reflect on the past."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - An Obscure Unease_

I nodded. "You're right, so much death and depression has happened along the way, but when next week arrives, it's gonna all come to an end. Only the final battle will determine which side survives. So I can be forgiven if I said that I found this to be a heavy load on my shoulders."

"Yeah, there hasn't been much in the way keeping our morale high." Lester sighed.

"That would be because of how empty the Elsior is now...with the lack of an Angel Wing present, it's been very quiet on the ship." I felt a little down. "I'd be lying if I said that I don't find all this to be lonely. But if there's one thing I'm still grateful for, is that you and the rest of the crew on his ship are by my side and have been since the beginning. So I want to let you all know how much I pay attention to your support, thank you all."

"No arguments from me, I can share that kind of sentiment."

"To think that long ago, I felt uncertain and weak when I first became commander on such short notice."

"That's not true, don't sell yourself short, commander." Coco said.

"It isn't your fault for the events that took place." Almo added.

"Tact was a great commander when he was in charge, even if he made a few mistakes along the way."

"But you've proven that you exceed at the role of commander, far better than Tact."

Lester smiled. "Now that, I think we can all agree with."

"All of you...I truly thank you for your words of encouragement." I said. "I have finally become the true commander that I am now and you have all done far so much for me. So when the time is right, I will repay the expectations that everyone has for me. I can't go back in time to undo mistakes, but I learnt that even though we've had to face several losses along the way, it doesn't signal the end."

 _End of BGM_

Because when that day arrives, I will know that I will truly be...the last hope...

* * *

 **Look at all that support building up, well Arnold is going to need as much as he can get.**

 **Next up is the penultimate chapter and Arnold prepares for what will be...the FINAL battle!**


	18. A Legend Is Born

**Alright...it is time...for the final two battles...it's been a great ride so far, but it's almost over...**

* * *

A Legend Is Born

 _Six days later..._

"Returning to normal space in 3...2...1..." Almo said.

"Elsior has completed drive out, nothing on radar yet." Coco added.

I got up from my chair. "Then it's time for me to go. Watch over the bridge, Lester."

"Got it, do what you need to do." He replied. "If you're lucky, there might be a celebration after you get back."

"But that's only if you win." Alexander reminded. "We will all be praying for you to succeed at the end, the Moon Demon's health at 20% gives you one shot to bring it down, you have the greatest of odds right now."

"I don't think anything else matters to me anymore, except to just go out there and win, I have the greatest amount of hopes and dreams riding on my shoulders after all."

He smirked slightly. "I suppose you're right."

I sent a call to be broadcasted to the entire ship. "All personnel, we stand on the very edge of the final battle, but we have made it this far because of you. I thank each and every one of you for all you've done for me, now it is my turn. I, Commander Arnold Williams will now go into the open space from within my frame as we prepare for the final clash with the Moon Demon. I will take all your thoughts and hopes with me and channel those feelings onto the galactic battlefield! Cheer with me when I say that we are all together as one!"

The bridge crew cheered which gave me a big smile, I then left the bridge and rushed to the hanger, whilst listening to the applause and the cheering I was getting from all of the crew workers. I got to the hanger and Creta and her team stood well back, cheering me on as I climbed into my Silver Speeder and got myself comfy.

"Ah Silver Speeder." I said as I turned the controls on. "It has been a long time, old friend. But now I can see that you are just as powerful as I am. Now let us go together, let us protect the galaxy and all the lives that depend on you and me!"

The hanger doors opened and I flew out to the open space and positioned myself in front of the Elsior.

Sirens went off in my frame...the first part of the final battle was about to start.

"Automated fleet detected." Coco said. "Goodness, it's the largest fleet we've ever seen!"

Sirens went off again.

"Incoming transmission from outside the combat area...it's from Galarian!" Almo exclaimed.

"The Val-Fasc reinforcements are here!" I then saw Galarian on another small screen.

"Hello Commander, I'm back as promised." He greeted,

"Nice timing, Galarian. So how are you holding up?"

"Far much better than ever, I am now a lieutenant of the Val-Fasc fleet I have behind me. We have fighters, destroyers, cruisers and battleships of our own and we're ready for your orders."

I nodded. "Thanks Galarian, your fleet is going to be very useful for this battle, now let's brace ourselves."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"Here's our situation." Lester said, bringing up the map on my screen. "We are located here, the Imperial Navy is on our left flank and the Val-Fasc reinforcements are on our right flank. The enemy fleet is deployed at the opposite end of the combat area and it's the biggest we've ever seen."

He was right...six fighters, eight high-speed frigates, eight missile frigates, six battleships and six carriers, the Moon Demon really does not want me to get close.

"With all the allied reinforcements we have now, we cannot lose." I said. "We'll take them all down, that is our objective here."

"Commander Arnold, I'd like to push through the enemy's left flank to make it easier for you." Galarian said as he brought three fighters, three destroyers, three cruisers and two battleships behind him.

"Of course...all units are free to engage on all enemy ships...now...let's crush the final fleet!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - The Final Battle_

The battle began and the Imperial Navy on my left that had four destroyers, four cruisers and three battleships took the charge to the enemy's right flank. As for me, I charged straight for the six fighters that were coming for me. As I was flying, I began to feel the deep power that was flowing out, as if I could wipe them all out! I engaged with the fighters and my attacks brought down two of them already. I turned and attacked again and another two were gone, I turned back once more and shot down the last two.

By that time, the Imperial Navy and the Val-Fasc had engaged with the high speed frigates and they had quite a battle on their hands. Four of the high speed frigates however changed course and began to come for me. It's a pity though, because I was already tearing through two of them and now my hyper gauge had just filled up.

"Alright...time to whirl this big boy into motion!" I turned to face the two high speed frigates. "SPIKE DRIVER!" My drill tore through them both whilst I saw the missile frigates starting to approach.

The allied ships dealt with the last four high speed frigates and they proceeded to eliminate the missile frigates within their range whilst I shot down two of them with ease. With all the capabilities of the six girls frames, I was unstoppable here. I turned around and shot down two more missile frigates, only four remain. But the allied ships took care of them. Time for the six battleships and the remaining enemy fleet was now halfway towards the Elsior, we had to pick up the pace.

I struck one battleship down and I was about to go for a second one, but Galarian was able to do that for me. The Imperial ships however were struggling with two battleships, I flew over and finished them off, nobody on our side is getting killed today, not a chance! Galarian's side took out the last two...all that were left were the six carriers.

Damn! Even their attacks pack a bit of a punch, but at least I have the repair ability. I pushed the repair button that wasn't there before and my frame healed itself back up, although at the cost of some of my ship's energy. I shot down one and my hyper attack was ready again, I lined up another carrier... "SPIKE DRIVER!" ...and I tore through it. The imperial took out one and Galarian's fleet took out two. I shot down the last remaining carrier...this battle was over.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Enemy fleet annihilated!" I exclaimed.

"Amazing! With so much power..." Galarian was speechless.

"Nicely done, Arnold." Lester praised. "You are truly one of the best."

I remained focused. "Don't get over excited everyone, the final confrontation is about to arrive."

 _End of BGM_

After a quiet travel with both allied fleets and the Elsior behind me, we found the Moon Demon who roared and then automated ships appeared.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Lester asked. "But it shouldn't have any left."

"The Moon Demon will do whatever it can to stop us." Alexander replied. "This is all up to you now, Arnold."

I flew a little closer whilst noticing the automated ships it created. Fighters, destroyers, cruisers, both frigate types, battleships and carriers. "All units, concentrate on the enemy ships...I will deal with the Moon Demon myself."

"Understood, commander." Galarian replied. "We Val-Fasc will fight alongside you to the very end."

"And the Imperial forces will do the same." One of the ships officers added.

I nodded and cut the transmission, it was time for one final word with the foe itself which roared. The calm and uncertain tension filled the void of space...

"Hmph!" I smirked. "It's been a while, Moon Demon. I still remember the time we first met, I was pretty reckless and stupid back then, wasn't I?"

It roared again.

"Alexander said to me that you came from the same universe as he does, so that leaves me pondering a few things. Why did you choose to come to this galaxy all those centuries ago? What did you hope to gain in the galaxy that we live in? What is your reason behind all this consuming of systems and lives and how were you even created in the first place?"

It roared once again.

"You don't understand the human tongue, do you?" I shook my head. "Well if you don't, then so be it. Your reasons for coming here are irrelevant to me now." I clenched my fists and held onto to the controls and got ready to unleash my feelings filled with revenge and rage. "I will destroy you...for you have taken away the lives of many!" The wings appeared on the sides of my frame.

"I have waited this long to face you again as I'm sure you have as well...now, I shall avenge the souls of all of the forces who've perished and all those who have suffered across the entire galaxy, it is time to fight, MOON DEMON! You will eternally pay for bringing death and consuming the souls of the innocents, The Imperial Navy, The Val-Fasc and the Angel Wing...PREPARE YOURSELF!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers - Angelic Symphony_

The very final battle was underway, no matter what occurs in this battle, I will protect everything that exists in this whole galaxy. The Imperial Fleet engaged with the automated ships on the left of the map and the Val-Fasc were already battling with the automated ships on the right side. Whilst I went straight for the Moon Demon, it roared louder as I got closer and it started to attack.

It swiped at me with it's claws, but I dodged them easily. I attacked in response and I must be the most powerful one, because it was doing genuine damage to the Moon Demon, now down to 18% according to the health bar that I didn't see before in my frame. I flew to the back and attacked again, reducing it's health again, now down to 15%. The Moon Demon roared so much louder and casted down several lightning bolts, but I avoided them.

An EMP beam cannon was released, it hit me, but thanks to the power of the Bracelet holding the angel wings souls, the EMP had no effect on my frame. I attacked once more with my miniguns and heat-seeker missiles and now the health was down to 12%. I quickly checked the radar and both allied fleets were holding their own impressively, those automated ships were going down quick.

I continued my attack on the Moon Demon which roared once more and then unleashed a miasma attack just when I got its health down to 10%.

"Woah!" I was able to control my frame quickly. "You threw me off there for a second, foe, not bad." I began to smirk as I and the Moon Demon were at a stand-off. Then, I saw the line which keeps the spiked spear hidden...but I wasn't afraid, I had one shot at this. "Hah! Now that I'm actually in some sort of trouble, I can now take my one chance."

The bracelet started glowing and my frame grew more powerful.

"This is my moment...here I go..." The drill on my frame began to spin. "THIS WILL END YOU, MOON DEMON! FINAL SPIKE DRIVER!"

Suddenly, my drill began to increase in size and now it was huge...I launched my frame right at the Moon Demon's chest and the drill made contact with it, then it was able to cut through the demon part and it tore right through the back of the moon...behind me, I had created a massive hole in that monster. I flew my frame as far away as I could, I had a feeling that it was going to blow up.

 _End of BGM_

The Moon Demon roared and screamed as the back moon part started to crumble, followed by small explosions around the demon part, staring with the claws that broke away and the arms followed and the rest of it began to crumble into chunks of what used to be a Moon Demon with hundreds of elemental auras showing up and vanishing away.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOM*

I watched back from the safety of the Elsior, seeing the Moon Demon explode and all of its remains fade away till there was nothing left.

"Hah..." I huffed. "...I'm so...exhausted after the final strike...but...but...that did it...I did it...I DID IT!" I exclaimed before I coughed. "I finally defeated the Moon Demon! All this chaos...all this pain...it's finally over..." I looked down and caught my breath. "But...defeating it...isn't going to bring them back...I knew that before I even started this battle."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared around my frame, I had to close my eyes for a few moments. When I opened them again, I was suddenly on the bridge and Lester and Alexander were staring at me in shock.

"You two..." I blinked.

"Arnold...you're back." Lester said. "Although it was quite a surprise to see you show up like that."

"It's the work of the Angelic Bracelet." Alexander explained. "Upon defeating the Moon Demon, the wearer of the bracelet is returned to the bridge and the frame is returned to the hanger."

"Well, I guess that explains it." I sighed. "But yes everyone, I have returned and the Moon Demon is gone, we have finally won."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Companions_

"YEAH!" Almo jumped happily. "You are the best!"

"The heartache is finally over." Coco added happily.

"Hey Arnold, I think when we get back, you should receive an honour." Lester said.

I laughed a little. "Maybe I should...but, to think that it all came down to me in the end, but I can't be down on that now, I made everyone proud."

"Yes, the ones you cared would've been proud of you." Alexander agreed. "Like I am. I am proud to accept that my mission has also been accomplished and I thank you very much for all your help."

"To be honest, I should be the one to thank you, thank you ever so much for everything you did to help us."

"Well, I guess I should take some of the credit instead, hehe..."

I had an incoming call "Yes?"

"Commander Arnold." Galarian said. "I'm sensing a surge of magic releases from the fragmented part of the Moon Demon."

"Hmmm." Alexander hummed. "Wait...I'm sensing a huge presence of souls arriving and they're in the Viewing Park."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I gotta go there, now!"

 _End of BGM_

I rushed over to the viewing park and over to the memorial stones, I was immediately stopped in my tracks. The six small stones had an aura of light around them.

"He's right, they're glowing as well." Then I heard tiny cracks on my wrist. "The Angelic Bracelet...it's breaking up!" It then suddenly broke away and shattered into a million pieces and out came six differently coloured tiny circles of light.

"Those must be the souls...but why are they going to the stones, wait, I'm sensing the warmth I had during that final battle, could it be..."

Alexander suddenly joined me. "I was gonna tell you to wait for me, but it doesn't matter."

Then a call came in. "Yes?"

"Commander Arnold, I can sense their souls present from here." Galarian said. "Remember the medallion I gave you, you need to use it on those souls that are floating above each stone."

"What will that do?" I asked.

"Forgive me for not mentioning it when I gave it to you earlier, but that little magic inside the medallion holds a rare and forbidden potion that we call a revival."

I gasped. "A revival?!"

"To perform the revival ritual, you must open the medallion and throw the contents of the potion into the air, the liquid will quickly evaporate into a small mist and fly towards the souls, you will have to wait a while before the revival is complete."

"What do you think?" I asked Alexander.

"It's up to you, but I want to see this for myself." He replied.

I took the medallion off my neck, found a tiny hole to open it up slowly, I aimed at the small memorial stones and threw the liquid out which suddenly evaporated into a small mist, it separated into small mists and covered each of the small six circles. Then one by one, they travelled right into the stones and the six stone glowed even brighter, then they suddenly disappeared one by one.

"What the?!"

Then a massive bright light appeared in front of me...and that was when I saw it...I saw...them...

 _BGM: Nekopara Vol 1. - Aibyou_

"Huh? What are we doing here for?"

"Forte?!" I responded with my mouth wide open and shivering.

"Wait, why am I in the park?"

"Mint?!"

"What the heck just happened, I thought I was dead."

"Ranpha?!"

"Hold on, we're alive?"

"Chitose?!"

"Everyone is here again?"

"Vanilla?!"

"Arnold, is that you?"

"Milfie?!"

Alexander had his eyes wide open. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! The Angel Wing girls...have been revived, all thanks to that forbidden potion from the Val-Fasc!"

"Girls...you're alive?" I started to lose control. "Right? This isn't a dream, right?"

"Arnold, what's going on, why are we in the park?" Mint asked.

"Hic...it's a miracle...sniff...you're all back...YOU'RE ALIVE AGAIN!"

"Woah! Calm down!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Please tell us what happened first."

I wiped my tears away. "Y-yes...sniff...you all perished one by one when you were defeated by the Moon Demon. But now...you're all back, alive once again."

"So we died...and now we're back?" Chitose asked. "But how?"

"It's because of me...listen carefully, girls...after you all died, the Angelic Bracelet responded to my call and I led the charge into the final battle...and I defeated the Moon Demon!"

"What? You serious?!" Forte asked.

"It's true." Alexander answered. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Then that means...the whole galaxy is saved." Milfie said. "Right?"

"Yes, Milfie...all of you are alive again and the Galaxy is finally safe..." I got emotional again. "I missed you all...hic...when you all died, I felt so alone...but now you're baaack!"

Ranpha sighed with a smile. "Ahhh, such a young man inside...but it's okay, come here you!"

"Group hug!" Mint added.

The girls got into a group hug with me in the middle, I held Milfie tight in my arms with Ranpha and Chitose on both sides and Forte holding me from the back and Mint and Vanilla completing the group hug. I had to let my tears out, crying on Milfie's shoulders...this was the miracle of a lifetime.

After a long group hug, I made a call to the entire ship. "Attention all personal, begin preparations for our celebration when we return to Transbaal."

"You got it, Arnold." Lester replied.

"Let everyone know that our side has won, let everyone know about the death of the Moon Demon and the end of our painful crises."

"Congratulations, Arnold!" Chitose exclaimed happily. "I feel so proud of you."

"I am very happy for you." Vanilla added.

"So you did beat it in the end, ah well." Ranpha said happily. "But honestly, that's so awesome, you're the best guy ever!"

"You really are an angel, aren't you?" Forte asked. "Cause look at yourself."

"Now that you mention it..." Mint noticed. "...where did you get that uniform and those wings?"

"Huh? You've got wings on your back?!" Milfie jumped back a little.

"It's a bit of a long story, girls." I responded. "But it wasn't just me who won, this victory is for all of you."

"Well put, Arnold." Alexander agreed. "And now that my goal has been achieved as well, I would like to speak with the Val-Fasc, maybe they'll find a way for me to travel home."

"We'll get to that very soon." I nodded. "But for now...everyone...let's go home." I smiled with a tear in my eye.

 _End of BGM_

* * *

 **HUZZAH! THE MOON DEMON IS FINALLY GONE AND THE GIRLS ARE BACK! :D**

 **Sorry, I'll calm down now...so one more chapter to go and that's all I can say really.**


	19. Peaceful Aftermath

**The final chapter is here where the last few sections get to be wrapped up before ending the story.**

* * *

Peaceful Aftermath

 _One Week Later..._

A week had passed since the Moon Demon was defeated for good and word had spread far and wide across the galaxy.

 _BGM: Nekopara Vol. 1 - Neko To Sanpo_

When we had returned to Transbaal, we were greeted by a large crowd who gave me and the crew thunderous cheers when I stepped out. Me and the six girls were escorted to the Throne room where Empress Shiva along with Shatyarn, Noah and Tact were waiting. I still remember the words that Shiva gave on that day.

"These are the Transbaal Imperial Medal of Honours." She said. "Each of you members of the Angel Wing are awarded with these. Wear them with pride." One by one, we each earned a medal put around our necks. "However for commander Arnold, we have one additional honour for you." She picked up a golden medal. "This is the medal that was originally forged by Lost Technology and it was given to Admiral Luft a long time ago. Because of your success in defeating our greatest foe ever, I bestow this upon you, wear it with extreme pride and take great care of it."

I was given my second medal and we all bowed in respect. Behind me were Alexander and Galarian who also received honours for all their assistance and hard work, whilst both of the allied fleets were given commitment badges. Afterwards, Alexander and Galarian came with an idea to send Alexander home and that was where my unique appearance came in. Using Galarian's Val-Fasc abilities, Alexander separated the ultra power of my soul, leaving just my normal soul.

The next day when I recovered, he used it to compose a spell which opened a portal and he smiled, because that led the way to his original home.

"Farewell, Arnold...thank you for this...and goodbye. I will never forget my time in this galaxy..." He said before he walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

Then later on, Galarian said that he had to go back to his homeworld of Val-Vaross since his work with us was done, but he promised to one day see us again.

Well since that week, things had finally settled down and the Elsior was lively once again with me as commander as always. I was doing my patrol and I overheard the following things that were happening. It began in the firing range with Forte who was back to her target practice and I just finished.

"Very good, Arnold." Forte praised. "How better have you gotten?"

"I'd say quite well." I replied. "I could go on and brag but-"

"Yeah, yeah, go on you...feel free to come back for more some time."

I smiled and left, next I past the hanger and overheard Creta and her team.

"Come on everyone, these frames aren't gonna clean themselves." Creta said happily.

One of the engineers sighed. "I'm glad the frames are back, but why are we doing this?"

"Because the Angel Wing are getting their long relaxation." Another worker replied.

"Ugh...I wish I had a vacation."

The next thing happened in the infirmary.

"Mmmm, your coffee brewing is still the best, Vanilla." Cera praised.

"Thank you." Vanilla replied. "Excuse me, it's time for the space bunnies."

"He he, go on."

Vanilla left and rushed to the Whale Room and seconds later, I took a peek inside.

"Here you go, space bunnies." Kuromie said as he and Vanilla handed out food to them.

I smiled and took a peak into the gym and Ranpha was back to doing her martial arts, but she wasn't alone.

"What are you waiting for, Milfie?" Ranpha asked. "Get on that bike."

"Awww, why am I doing this again?" Milfie asked in response.

"Ugh, you're the one who wanted to lose some weight, so stop complaining."

Milfie pouted. "You meanie..."

I had to laugh a little, those two won't ever change. I left the area and walked up to the tea lounge.

"This rich tea is wonderful." Chitose said. "How did the Elsior order something this expensive?"

"Actually, it was out of Arnold's money." Mint replied. "He had loads spare when he and Milfie came back from the casino that they told me."

"What?!" Chitose gasped. "But they were in the military, how were they able to gamble without being caught?"

"It was probably due to Milfie's luck, but let's not go over the details, let us enjoy this rich tea and this expensive candy."

"Yes...you may be right."

I gulped...I just hope Mint doesn't start going into my allowance...remind me to never leave my card lying around again.

As for me, not much had changed on my end, I was really happy with where I was now.

 _End of BGM_

* * *

Or so I thought when I got a call the next day. "Hello?"

"Arnold, it's Tact." He replied. "Could you and the Moon Angel Wing meet me outside the Elsior, it's somewhat important?"

"Sure thing." I made a call. "Girls, Tact needs to see us outside, be there quickly."

I walked out of the Elsior and then the six girls followed, standing behind me.

"Thanks for coming." Tact said. "I received these from a seller who wanted to remain as anonymous and they're yours."

He handed us a ticket each and I read it and my eyes opened wide.

"Woohoo!" Ranpha exclaimed. "A holiday spa report? Sign me up!"

"Me too!" Milfie added.

"Oh my, that's exciting." Chitose agreed.

"Well that's not really my thing." Forte said. "But I guess I can lower my resistance down and soak it up."

"Remember to bring along suntan lotion." Vanilla lightly warned.

"And spare bags of sweets, you never know when you might need them." Mint added.

I rolled my eyes, these typical girls...but it's fine, I love them all in their own way.

"So what did this ticket giver look like?" I asked.

"Well she was dressed in a red dress with a small armour plating on the front...oh and she had a blue bird that looked weird." He replied.

"A blue bird...I think I get what you mean. Well anyways, thanks for giving us these, we'll definitely have a good time."

* * *

 _BGM: Huniepop OST - Water Park_

Some time later, we were at the holiday spa resort and I was sitting by the huge pool with the sunlit sky beaming down on us. I was drinking a cocktail and I had a bottled water for just in case. I watched over the six girls in their swimsuits, enjoying the fun, it was worth taking a picture for, but photos will have to wait for later.

I laid back on the summer desk chair with the bug umbrella covering my upper chest and head. I looked very cool with shades, you know...

I feel incredibly lucky...no I AM the most incredible and luckiest man alive in the galaxy. The memories of those tragic scars were still in the back of my mind, but the wonderful and joyful moments like this were all helping in making that bad thoughts fade away. I have so much to thank Alexander for what he did. At first I didn't like him, but then he became a powerful ally and I considered to be his first human friend.

As I think into the future, I do wonder...will there be another kind of enemy that arrives from another dimension or maybe another universe, the multi-verse theory was proven right after all, so it may be possible. Perhaps there's many versions of me...naaaaah, I don't have time to ponder talking to many different versions of me.

"Arnold, we need a man for our next game." Mint called.

"Come and join us in the pool, it's so warm and cool." Milfie added.

"You can't sit there all day, get in here." Ranpha remarked.

"I wonder if you can hold a woman while in a pool." Forte laughed.

"Don't be shy, but be careful with us." Vanilla said.

"You deserve to have fun with us too." Chitose agreed.

I laughed as I got up from the desk chair. "Alright girls, I'm coming!"

 _End Of BGM_

This is what I should focus on, the here and now where nearly every day is like this, peaceful yet lively and these girls will always be with me, every step of the way.

For the sake of them and for the sake of the lives around the galaxy, hear this...when I see you smile, I will always protect those for all...my...life!

Story Ending Theme

Bad English - When I See You Smile

THE END

* * *

 ***Takes a bow*** **Thank you, thank you everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this different kind of story.**

 **I shall be having my break before the next one starts, be sure to follow or fave me if you want to read more. :)**


End file.
